


Addicted to Him

by ChickenLuFromTheBlue, Mimicchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Chris is a tester for bdsm toys, Cock Rings, Cock Slut!Chris, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Drugs, Drunk Sex, JYP Ent. is a porn company, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tags May Change, Temperature Play, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex, Warnings May Change, Wax Play, Woojin is a toy designer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLuFromTheBlue/pseuds/ChickenLuFromTheBlue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: After some struggles Chris gets a job as a tester for BDSM toys. Yet what awaits him definitely isn't what he expected: he is testing out newly designed toys from one of the most handsome men he has ever encountered. If Woojin only wasn't so coldhearted towards him...We'll keep writing about Woojin, if you're not fine with that, there's the door ->





	1. The Interview

"Mr. Bang this violates the law of human rights, we can't hire you considering this condition.", the company's job interviewer sighed, shaking his head.

"But I need the money, you can't do that to me!!", the applicant, a blond with an ass as big as the moon, screeched, his eyes widened furiously.

"Mr. Bang I must ask you to leave the company building immediately. I get it that you're desperate, but we can't give you the job.", the interviewer sighed again, watching the blond as he rushed out of the room, eyes keen on Chris' lower-back profile.

"Fucking great, there I am, trying to sell my body for the money I need and then they send me away, just because my BDSM preferences 'violate the law of human rights'. Fucking bullshit. Maybe I should become a camboy? Hm, nah, not really, can't live my bdsm fantasies alone… Maybe get a sugar daddy? Also a no, I don't want some gross, horny grandpas to give me money…", Christopher groaned loudly, burying his head in his pillow. 

It was an old pillow, worn out and flat, low quality just like everything else in his apartment. Life sure sucked when his parents got robbed in the middle of the night, right on the day the paycheck for his new apartment was made. The cheap alternative furniture he had to get because nobody could afford something better definitely was a pain in the ass. And as if that wasn't bad enough, his father's job had just gotten cancelled and his mother was in hospital for a surgery. They had no money to afford the surgery either. Yes, life definitely was great for Christopher and his family. Lucky shits Hannah and Lucas had been able to stay with their aunt in Australia, the blond definitely envied his siblings for their benefit of not living in homophobic South Korea but sunny and wild Australia.

It changed during the following hour when something came up. Chris had been scanning his inbox, clicking onto numerous pornsites which were sure to accept his style of sexual pleasures. A sudden ping got his attention, an email received from the one and only Park Jin Young. Running his hand through his hair with a piquing interest, he decided to run his cursor over the notification and give it a read. At first, Chris was uninterested. Once again, he had received an apology letter regarding his sexual desire being classified as too ‘inhumane’. Countless versions of this had been laid out before him on several occasions. He was about to exit the tab when the line below gave him the slightest bit of hope. The fine Helvetica letters read: "However, we do need someone who is able AND willing to test and review several products we provide here. This isn’t for the faintest of asses, only get back to me if you’re satisfied with this offer." 

Bingo.

...

…

…

"What the actual FUCK, Christopher? I said I didn’t approve of you going into pornography. Under no conditions are you stepping foot into that hell-hole. Your mother raised you to be the most hardworking child. She’s in hospital, and THIS is how you return the favour? If you want to earn some money, get a real fucking job — without the fucking." 

"Dad, no. You don’t understand. How am I supposed to get a real job? I have no degrees. You’re the one who made me this way, unwilling to send me to college and encourage further education. I’m only 21. Try acting like a real father and-"

"Don’t tell me what a real father is, you motherfucking disgrace." were the last words that came out of Chris’ final conversation with his family. The door slammed with the resonance of an atomic bomb, sending reverberations through the entirety of his wreck of an apartment. 

"This," Chris thought, "is what it feels like to be alone." He sighed, chugging down his third can of Heineken beer.

It didn't take long for the blond to move his glorious butt out of his shabby apartment, making his way back to the JYPorn building.

"Get in the Van you lil shit.", a broad bouncer said from behind Chris, pointing at a black van.

"Ooh mister 'Broad Mysterious Guy' are you going to kidnap me now? Lock me up somewhere in a basement and live my wildest bdsm fantasies with me?", the blond asked with big, sparkling eyes.

"Get into the fucking van, i'm driving you to the JYPorn building, you airhead.", the bouncer groaned, pushing the big-assed blond into the car.

"Hey that's rude!", Chris pouted, staring out of the van's toned window.

"You're annoying. A certain someone is really gonna grow really fond of you at this rate.", the bouncer groaned as he drove the boy to the secret backdoor-access of the building.

"Get out and inside, people are waiting for you.", the bulky man spoke, literally threatening to kick the blond's mighty ass if he didn't move immediately. Chris sighed and left the van, sneaking into the building quickly.

"You're the new guy? Follow me.", the receptionist said, leading the way towards the waiting room of an office, where a certainly pretty guy was sitting, "Lee Know entertain the newbie.", The woman sighed, leaving both boys alone.

"My name's Minho, I'm a pole dancer at JYPorn...but people tend to only remember my thighs after I've given them a lap dance, so my name actually doesn't matter. Boss says I have magical thighs, my lap dances are the best ones. Want one?", the guy, who was apparently named Minho, asked. Chris softly gasped at those words, staring at the pretty boy with parted lips.

"Just kidding~ ...Hey don't look at me like that, I have a boyfriend you bitch!", the pretty guy shouted, sounding offended.

"Did you just call me bitch? I'll make you my bitch if you say that again.", the blond growled lowly, staring at the taller guy.

"You look like a subby virgin bottom, as if someone like you could turn me into a bitch. If I am a bitch, then only my baby Sungie's bitch and he's a subby bottom, so you can kindly fuck off.", The lavender haired male tsked, flipping his nonexistent long hair.

To change things up a bit, a young prostitute came from behind the pole dancer, grabbing his left thigh while doing so. "Yeah, that’s right.. I’m your bitch. Say, who’s the new guy? He looks like he needs a nice _treatment_ from one of us.", he purrs, playing with Minho’s hair.

"As if I’m giving THIS guy a piece of you. When we aren’t on the job you’re my hoe and I’m keeping it that way.", the stripper asserts, stroking Jisung’s backside. 

At that moment, a mysterious figure drifted past at the other side of the room. He was built: wide shoulders, long legs and that dorito-shaped physique everyone craved. His gentleman’s suit veiled the many layers of muscle which were kept below. And though he stopped himself from drooling even more, Chris was still caught eye-googling the taller. 

"Oh that guy? Trust me, you don’t want to end up with him. He’s… something else. I honestly don’t know how JYP let a wreck like _that_ into our community, I advise you to stay away from him at all costs. Trust me, we’ve all made the mistake of falling for that villain."

"But he's actually hot? I wanna know what he's into, he looks so manly and wild…", Chris sighed dreamily, not really paying attention to what the pole dancer and his prostitute boyfriend were saying.

"Oh believe me you don't. Just try to stay away from him, you don't want to mess with someone like _him_.", the prostitute whispered, sighing quietly.

"Are you guys talking about _him_?", another prostitute asked. The guy was tall and lanky, yet the tight pants he was wearing outlined that his meat was everything else but lanky. Rather girthy and big, Chris thought, nearly drooling at the sight.

"Yeah we are, Jinnie. The new guy was drooling over him so we like, tried to warn him.", Minho spoke, walking up to the prostitute and slapping his butt.

"When will you ever stop manhandling my ass? You have Jisung, try to be loyal to him for once. And you, new guy, you don't wanna get into _his_ pants. That motherfucker designs toys. And they're fucking inhumane, people who were forced to try them out reported that they made them bleed. I don't get how boss hired that asshole."

"Boys go back to work and you, Mr Bang, come into my office that we can talk about your job.", their boss said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Alright boss~!", Chris giggled, following the middle aged man into the office, not missing out to show off his ass to the pole dancer and prostitutes behind him.

"Mr. Bang take a seat. We need to discuss your contract carefully, because cancelling it isn't possible for the first 10 years. If you want to terminate it you'd need a lawyer so you better listen carefully that you don't sign a contract you don't want.", the blond just giggled, placing his mighty butt on the nearest chair. His boss handed him a few sheets of paper, clearing his throat.

"So the job you are signing up for is being a tester for BDSM toys. Many people who are into that stuff are too scared of using those, so you try them out and write detailed two-page reviews for every toy you try out, that people foreign to BDSM know what they are about to try out. I understand this may be too difficult for you, but I only offered it as a last resort — you seemed awfully desperate.", the man explained, giving the young adult time to read the contract carefully.

"Where do I sign this?", Chris asked with a giggle, obviously still being drunk. His boss pointed at an empty line on the bottom of the last sheet, handing him a pen to sign with. The blond didn't even wait a moment, placing his wobbly signature on the empty line.

**_"Congrats, welcome to JYPorn."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow reader, this is Mirin, one of the two creators behind this story. I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoy reading this story and look forward to more. There will be daily updates for this, as my fellow co-author and I are pre-writing chapters constantly. There already are seven pre-written chapters including this one, I hope to see you around on this wild ride~


	2. First Day on the Job

The next morning, Chan snapped out of a deep sleep to the single nostalgic feeling: a pounding all around his head. He pushed his index fingers against his temples and rubbed repeatedly, in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"God fucking damnit." He muttered, in exasperation. "DAD?! I slept in again!" 

There was a silence, followed by another. Chris perked up in a slight panic, before remembering the truth and coming to a very, very deep sigh. He stretches his arms behind his back, hearing a crack in three places at once. When attempting to head back to bed, the doorbell rings, sending a deafening echo from ear to ear. However, once opening his front door and squinting his eyes at the early ripples of sunlight, all that’s left for him is a letter on his welcome mat. 

The fine print read:

_"For the Attention of Mr Christopher Bang,_

_It is a pleasure to have you as a part of our team now. As you promised yourself yesterday, today will be your first day on the job. Please arrive promptly at the building, entering through the back entrance only, and inform our receptionist that you’re here for Day ONE of your services. _

_Once you have been escorted to your office (which will be as plain as every other), just wait until you’re given some pieces to review. Thank you for accepting this job offer, we will look forward to working with you for the next 10 years!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr Park Jin Young,_

_Head of JYPorn Association™"_

With wide eyes, a dropped jaw and trembling hands, Chris dropped to his knees and let out a despondent whimper. 

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." He breathed, furiously. What the heck happened yesterday? And for 10 years? In the porn industry? Chris' life was ruined, and there was no doubt about that.

He sighed quietly, folding the letter and placing it back into the envelope. Great. So now he was stuck in the porn industry for ten years. Chris bit his bottom lip, walking to his shabby desk, only to find a few sheets of paper, which he assumed were his work contract.

"This contract can't be cancelled, unless you hire a lawyer and terminate the contract- What even? I'm too broke for a lawyer, how am I supposed to live with this? I'm going to die, oh my god! If dad catches a word about this he'll disown me!", The blonde cried out, burying his face in his veiny hands.

"Brat get into the van I'm driving you to the company building again.", A bulky bouncer said as Chris left his apartment complex. That man apparently knew him…

"O-Okay?", He said in a small voice, climbing into the van with a slightly intimidated expression.

"We're there. Just do what's written in the letter and you're good to go. You got the toy review job, didn't you? Good luck with that, it's not a job for weak souls.", The bouncer spoke with a pitiful smile, waiting for the blond to get out of the car.

"I'm here for day one of my job.", Chris said in a quiet, intimidated manner as he reached the reception. The woman just smiled, leading the way to one of the higher floors, until they reached an office that had no label yet.

"This will be where you spend most of your time in the next decade, Mr Bang. It's your personal office so you are free to decorate it the way you want. The first few items for you to review are in the box, questions won't be answered." She said, leaving the blond alone in front of the room.

"Won't hurt me to take a look inside…" Chris sighed, entering the room quietly. It was a rather large, simple room with a desk and a bed, on which a small box stood proudly. He closed the door behind himself, stepping closer towards the bed with slight fear, unable to tell what would await him. The blond gently opened the box, squeaking as he saw several dildos, as well as a small note, laying in the box.

_"For the beginning you're just gonna test those dildos - they're not too extreme, so you should be able to get today's job done quickly. Come to my office after you've reviewed them. Greetings, JYP"_ , he read out loud, feeling a faint blush ghost over his cheeks. So he was going to shove dildos down his ass. Nice.

Chris carefully picked up the box, placing it on the ground next to the bed. He bit his lip, taking off his comfortable hoodie and ripped jeans, placing them on the chair by the desk.

"Oh lord...am I really doing this?", he sighed and took the smallest dildo he could find in the box, sitting down on the bed.

"Now that's a comfortable bed. I could get used to this.", Chris chuckled, carefully taking off his boxer shorts. Little Chris already stood against his stomach proudly, red and hard, basically crying for attention.

"I guess there's no lube… So here we go…", he whispered, shifting around until he was on his knees, the dildo in one hand, meanwhile the other lightly clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Oh Lord, forgive me, this is for the money..", Chris sighed, lining the silicone toy up with his entrance. He pushed it past his rim, moaning at the gentle stretch.

"Ah this feels good…", Chris moaned softly, pushing the dildo inside entirely. It took a while for him to adjust to the new feeling, him starting to thrust it in and out of his hole as soon as he was comfortable with the feeling. Literal pornstar moans escaped his lips with every thrust, each getting louder whenever he managed to hit his prostate.

"Fuck this feels so good, I regret not having bought any toys in the past two years!", he cried out, moving his other hand to palm his erection gently.

"Oh my god, right there-", the blond cried out as he came, falling into the sheets face first as he rode out his orgasm, lightly rutting against the fabric of the sheets.

"That felt good… maybe I should try something more extreme now…", Chris whispered after pulling out the dildo, bending forward to look into the box. An especially girthy looking dildo caught his eye after just a second.

"Wow. I really want that one up my ass now, it'll fill me so well.", he giggled, taking out the dildo with an excited smile. It was a baby blue silicone dildo, that could be attached to any surface.

"I could ride that one...yeah riding it sounds good. I'll ride it so well, fuck!", he moaned at the pure imagination, wasting no time to attach it to the sheets of the bed. Chris sighed quietly, kneeling over the girthy dildo until it was lined up with his entrance. 

The blond cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he pushed the tip of the silicone toy past his rim, hand reaching down to clutch the sheets next to his sides. He bit his lips as he eventually bottomed out, crying loudly at the extreme stretch. It was painful, but also a nice feeling, making blood rush into his member all over again.

"Ah fuck fuck fuck this is so good, oh my god!", Chris moaned, heaving his body upwards with all the strength he had in his thighs, sinking down on the toy just a second later. A warm feeling filled his stomach thanks to the burn of the stretch, almost making him see stars as he repeated his actions, starting to bounce on the toy, riding it with enthusiasm.

An especially loud moan escaped his lips when he changed the angle a bit, letting the girthy dildo hit his prostate harshly. He repeated the action, his eyes rolling back as he came undone the fourth time the silicone rubbed against his prostate. White strings of cum painted both the sheets and his toned stomach as he rode out his orgasm, oversensitivity making him tear up lightly as he heaved his ass off of the toy. 

Chris stood up with wobbly legs, walking up to his desk to review the toys after he tested out several other toys, having shoved the first dildo into his ass again like a butt plug. He didn't like the empty feeling, so the dildo had to replace a proper butt plug for the time being as he wrote the reviews and got dressed.

Even getting towards the door was a difficult task, Chris' limp an obvious sign of anal fatigue. Even after walking out, he was still seeing stars from that fantastic experience. To try and wake himself up, Chris rubbed his eyes and straightened his back. JYP’s office was at the end of the corridor — the room embellished with a gold star. One step after another, he made his way along the cold, marble flooring. Chris grabbed the wall on his left for support as he was visibly going to faint. However, despite the attempt of holding himself up, he still fell forward and crashed down — into a pair of arms?

Albeit being saved from a bruised or even broken nose, Chris still gasped for air as if he was being strangled. He began panicking, on the contrary to how well he was handling the dildos. In order to ease the pain, a large hand trailed down his neck, then his back, and finally at his ass. 

"Don’t worry. Every other person who has taken your duty hasn’t coped well. Thankfully, you’ve got the cushioning, which is probably why you’ve been able to make it this far down the Eastern Wing." A dark, yet sexy and soothing voice called out. 

The hand gradually went downwards, its digits finding a certain object drilled into Chris’ anus. 

"Woah, still got that in there? You know, those aren’t free. We’re supposed to have them on the market by next week — that is, if you enjoyed them. Let me get that for you."

Chris’ breathing hitched as the cold touch slithered down his pants and cupped around the toy which had been nailed in his ass. He felt the cold air seep into his hole, the unwanted feeling of emptiness. Finally able to speak, Chris utters "I really wanted that kept in there…"

"Oh, trust me. You’re not going to miss much. Next time you’re getting an upgrade, and if you work well, there may be a treat up for grabs.", the husky voice whispers, sending shivers down Chris’ spine. His head is lifted so their eyes align.

"Not a forgettable face, nor one I’d want to forget. I look forward to seeing you take on a more difficult set of toys than this… 4-inch nub. Catch ya later, kiddo." The sharp-jawed, soft-haired man speaks with a smirk, leaving Chris in front of JYP’s door.

He swallows the lump in his throat before using the golden knocker attached to the face of the door and pushing the door ajar. Beads of sweat started to form, not only upon his forehead. Behind this entry was the criminal who just set him up for 10 entire years of pain and pleasure. Chris allowed the door to swing fully open, so he met face to face with JYP, who accessorised a sly grin. He began hobbling over to the desk of what was the most sinister yet incredibly considerate business owner. 

"So, how were they? Show me the the review slip." He yerned. "Ah… so the largest one was your favourite? And you particularly enjoyed how practice the stick-on part of the dildos were, I see. Yet… the smallest few of the bunch were still nice if they were used as butt plugs? Well, in that case, we shall only launch the largest few and possibly a couple of the average-sized toys. Say, you look awfully exhausted. On the other side of the room, yes, right there, is a large sofa. I’ll allow you to rest there for the time being. Good night, Mr Bang, and thank you for your first day of assistance."

Chris slowly but surely moved himself towards the silk furniture but halted for a second, turning his head facing the boss. "Next time, could I have some lube too?" He requested, just before collapsing like a house of cards.

'God,', he thought, 'It’s really comfy here.'

Like that, Chris fell into another deep sleep.


	3. A Gift

When Chris opened his eyes again he was welcomed by a rich, luxurious red colour and warm, golden details. He blinked in confusion, trying to figure out where he was. He tried to sit up, groaning as pain shot through his backside. Memories of silicone dildos, a sexy man catching him and his boss letting him sleep on a sofa flashed through his mind, but this wasn't the sofa he fell asleep on. The blond pulled the blanket away, only to notice he wasn't even wearing his hoodie and ripped jeans anymore but a luxurious silk robe. 

"Now that's kind of weird… I didn't change nor did I fall asleep on this bed, someone must've done that while I was asleep… that's disturbing..", he whispered, shivering at the thought. Chris stood up, examining the room he had slept in. Everything about the room screamed rich, from the silk carpet to the oak wood furniture and the golden chandelier which hung from the high ceiling.

"I hope it wasn't the guy from yesterday...that would be embarrassing…", he sighed, stretching with a yawn. After looking around for a while he found his clothes on a chair, as well as a neon pink sticky note.

_"Good morning Mr Bang. After you fell asleep on the sofa yesterday one of our employees took you to this room and changed your clothes, if you've wondered why you woke up in a different room wearing a robe. Your clothes have been washed, but I suggest you keep the robe on, it's more comfortable than those way too tight looking pants. Just come down to the cafeteria on the 13th floor, you must be hungry. Greetings, JYP"_ , Chris read out loud, blushing at the thought that whoever had changed his clothes had probably seen his gaping hole. 

"Hey newbie come sit with us!", A familiar lavender haired boy shouted, waving the blond towards their table. He sighed and made his way to the group of people, sitting down on the only empty seat next to the lavender head.

"Boss seems to like you, he only lets his favourite employees wear clothes from the company.", an equally as familiar looking brunet said with a chuckle.

"You were drunk when you first met us, huh? My name is Hyunjin, that chubby cheeked brunet is Jisung and that dark haired shorty is Changbin. We're the local prostitutes of the company. That lavender haired beauty is Minho, our Jisungie's boyfriend, he's a pole dancer.", The lanky male introduced the people sitting around the table. Interesting what kind of people you could meet at JYPorn...

Hyunjin slid a hand into the opening of Chris’ robe, startling him. 

"Woah, dude. Do I need to put up a sign saying ‘Off Limits’?", the smaller exasperated.

"Chill. Aren’t you in JYPorn? I can’t believe you’d apply for a job and be scared of a hand on your chest. I can see why you didn’t get the job.", Hyunjin replied, making everyone else at the table burst out in laughter.

A new voice spoke up, in annoyance. "Guys. We’re not on the job right now. If Mr Dildo wants to have a virgin body then he can keep that silky skin to himself. Besides, Hyunjin, why are you touching the newbie up anyway?"

"Well, it was just the way he strutted his ass off on Monday. He was staring at my bulge for a brief moment before doing so, so I thought I was being flirted with.", the taller retorted.

Chris, having had enough, decided to leave with his plate of breakfast only half-eaten. This time, he left without a swagger in his hips and stomped away as quickly as he could. They were just horny prostitutes, he should have expected this behaviour from them.

A bold voice spoke from the side. "I’m sorry Mr Bang, but you’re not permitted to leave the cafeteria without dismissal."

"Don’t tell me what to do. If I want to leave I can do so. This isn’t your place anyw-"

Chris was interrupted when a hand came up to his throat and began choking him violently. 

"I SAID NO PERMISSION, NO LEAVING. YOU GOT THAT, JACKASS?", the other yelled at the top of his lungs, spitting on Chris’ face. Albeit having gross liquids now present in his eyes, he could still make out the person who stood in front of him — the guy from the awkward encounter last night. 

Chris was let go, before becoming a splattering mess. Oh great, another asthma attack. To be completely honest, though not having one for years, he was just air-deprived for a good 30 seconds, leaving bruises on his neck too. 

"Fucking get up kid. You’re not trying to leave anymore, but the cafeteria is right behind you.", the husky voice uttered.

Chris couldn’t reply, every small breath he was barely even able to take resulting in a cough. At that moment, JYP came marching along the corridor and pushed the bodyguard — whatever he was — to the side, which was surprising given their different physiques. 

"You asshole, Woojin. I literally told you the day he was hired that he’s asthmatic! You can’t just expect him to be completely able to walk. Do you want me to strangle you too?", the more respectable one of the two snarled. 

"I mean, I’m the one who’s into strangling. I’ve never personally had someone top m-"

"OH FORGET IT. I don’t want to see you anymore, at least not for today. Go make some toys or something.", JYP snapped, glaring at Woojin before lifting the more vulnerable one from the floor and onto his feet.

"Come on Christopher, it’s time for your second day of work."

Chris just nodded faintly, staring onto his feet.

"Hey don't bottle things up, it's okay. You get used to Woojin's attitude after a while, he's... difficult but not a bad guy. Tell me if he's abusive towards you and I might restrict his rights for a while, you know, as a warning.", the middle aged man smiled, ruffling the blond's fluffy hair.

"Alright Boss..do I just go back to my office for work?", he asked, blinking innocently.

"Call me Papa not boss, I replace my employee's father roles if they get disowned by their parents like you did. And yes, there's a box in your office again."

"W-Wait how do you know my father disowned me?", Chris asked in shock, jaw metaphorically meeting the ground.

"I have my sources about my employees, Christopher. Just go get to work now, you have quite a few toys to review."

At his office really was another box. It looked smaller than the first one.

"I hope there aren't that many toys...my ass feels sore from yesterday..", he whispered to himself, opening the box with a small sigh. Inside were what Chris assumed was a vibrator and a few dildos in rather odd shapes. And to add sugar to the tea there was a bottle of lube in the box.

"Ah thanks god my ass won't be ripped afterwards.", the blond chuckled, taking off the silk robe he was wearing, placing it on a chair again. He sat down on the bed, setting the box to the ground again.

Chris took out the lube as well as an oddly shaped dildo, swallowing as he examined the pale green object. He went onto his knees, squeezing some lube into his right hand and covering the dildo with it.

"Let's hope the stretch isn't too bad… I can't survive another asthma attack if that thing leaves me breathless…", he sighed, lining up the tip of the object with his hole, squirming at the cold feeling of the lube seeping into his entrance. He gently pushed it inside, falling into his pillow, face first, with a small moan.

"O-Oh god, this is so weird!", he moaned, gently pushing the toy deeper, feeling the strange texture of the lube rub against his walls the deeper he pushed the dildo. It was easier to move the silicone thanks to the liquid, but still a strange feeling.

The blond eventually pushed the toy inside completely, crying out as he felt the weird shape rub against his prostate. He pulled it out with wobbly arms, pushing it back inside quickly. The empty feeling this toy left when you pulled it out was even more uncomfortable than the previous set of dildos. Chris gripped the base of the toy more firmly, beginning to fuck himself with the pale green object. It ripped moans from him whenever the toy hit his prostate, the wet sounds of the lube making him blush furiously.

It didn't take long for Chris to come with a scream, dick rutting against the sheets while he rode out his orgasm. He weakly pulled out the dildo, reaching out to the box and pulling out a different toy, which looked like a row of balls attached to each other. He swallowed, squeezing more lube into his hand and covering the toy with it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked for lube, the cold feeling is hard to adjust to unlike the dry burn yesterday's dildos left in my hole…", he muttered quietly, lining up the first bead with his entrance, moaning as his hole literally sucked the ball in. 

"Fuck, fuck, fu-", he moaned loudly, legs giving in as he pushed in deeper, his hole swallowing every single bead greedily, until only the handle of the toy was left outside. Chris sighed deeply, gently pulling at the handle to get the toy out of himself, screaming as he felt tiny nubs form on the beads as he pulled at the silicone.

"Oh my god, t-that's so good!", he moaned, pushing the beads back inside. The nubs disappeared within a second, making the stretch more bearable. He gently pulled at it again, a mewl leaving his lips as the nubs returned, rubbing against his walls so much he couldn't even feel the lube anymore. He pushed it inside again, slowly building up a rhythm as he got used to the feeling, moaning into his pillow whenever the beads rubbed against his prostate.

After a while Chris decided to sit up again, grabbing the handle from a slightly different angle as he steadied himself a bit. He pulled out the toy, biting his lip as the nubs slipped past his rim, pushing it back inside. Yet, something was different, the nubs didn't disappear this time, rubbing their way down his hole as he pushed the beads back in.

"W-What happened? O-Oh lord-", Chris moaned as the nubs rubbed against his prostate, turning his legs into jelly. He bit his lip, trying hard to use the toy without cumming hard like the virgin he was, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his next orgasm approach. The blond reached down with one hand, palming his erection gently as he fucked himself with the beads, collapsing again as white strings of cum covered his sheets.

Two more things were left inside of the box, one being a vibrator and another, something wrapped in a silk pouch, tied with a bow at the end. Deciding to open the tiny goodie bag last, Chris took out the vibrator. It was of a dusty rose colour, which he found quite appealing. However, despite having tried numerous versions of these in the past, this one was quite different. There were little flaps on the sides, going around in a circle. Also, there was a remote control which had a timer button on it along with another symbol which was unknown to his current knowledge. Excited to see what would happen next, Chris slotted the toy into his rear-end, his thighs twitching from the pleasure he felt from climaxing twice already. 

With his left hand on the edge of the toy, and his right hand at the remote, finger hovering above the timer, Chris started the vibrator. The timer read 3 minutes, which was a very lengthy amount of time. His ass was sure going to suffer by the end of the week. His back arched as the vibrations were sent through his anus and along his entire body, making him moan and scream like some pornstar. Heat was building up around the rim and his insides, making him sweat and grow nearer to the verge of tears. He looked towards the remote which was still in his hand. That thing was preventing him from having the maximum pleasure. 

He placed down the remote before clicking the strange button. The timer lit up as if something was activated, yet still, it was ticking down, half of the time having passed by now. Chris put one of his hands around the shaft of his penis, pushing up and down despite already being sore. The other hand was used to wipe away the sweat from his forehead and use it as a replacement for the cold, disgusting lube. 

Chris wasn’t sure if he could take it any longer. He took a glance at the timer, which now read 20 seconds. By now, the vibrator was really warm and sensational. It felt like a real dick, even whilst being completely differently shaped when compared to some hyper-realistic dildos he had tried before. He was out of breath, unsure if he would be able to take the finale — the smaller toy which was still left to try inside of the box.

Chris was ready for the third climax, his eyes now bloodshot and looking towards the timer. He began counting down with it, the last second approaching. 

"3…. 2….. 1……"

The vibrator then stopped it’s motion from before and began pumping. Chris heard a mechanical noise from below and was confused. He then felt splashes of something wet, yet warm, entering his ass. It was so different to lube and sweat, almost as if real cum had been released into his behind. It felt so damn good, as if he had just lost his virginity. As he took the toy out of himself, it was a little bit gross, covered in that familiar yet unfamiliar liquid. He put it back into the box and took out the final piece. When he pulled the ribbon, it came off easily. Inside of the pouch was a brand new butt-plug. This one was large enough to fill the empty space he felt the day before. It looked bigger than the dildo he had used yesterday as a replacement, but far more robust. 

Chris inserted the butt-plug from behind and got changed. He left his robe tied low to leave some skin showing — maybe he could try a person instead of a toy next time. However, when putting everything back into the box, he saw a note was attached to the inside of the cover. It read,

_ "You’ve already had the gift of lube to make your job easier, but here is another little treat just for you. Woojin told me you didn’t like the cold air being let in. Use it as you wish. _

_ -Papa" _

  
  


Chris blushed a little as he read the second half of the note. He couldn’t believe that Woojin would have the audacity to tell JYP about that moment. Sighing, he took the box and exited the room. 

This time, he wasn’t uncomfortable. He got used to the pain after the first day — though his ass still hurt like hell — and easily manoeuvred himself to the door of the Papa. After knocking and being signaled to enter, he jumped in with a smile on his face. 

"Thanks for the gift! Today was nicer, now that I’m used to things.", Chris chirped.

"Nice job, though Woojin is the one you should thank.", JYP returned.

"I never expected him to have so many roles… he’s what, a bodyguard? A sex-toy designer?"

"Yeah, we hired him at first because his less violent ideas were really creative and intuitive; they sold really well on the market. However, because nobody really wanted to test his favourite contraptions, he worked for the body which would be able to handle the pain. Come to think of it, he’d be a great pornstar. I can already picture the titles, 'Huge daddy tops small kid with great ass.' Say, you two would make a nice video.", JYP rambled on.

Chris felt a redness growing upon his cheeks. "Oh- no sir- Papa- I think I’m fine with my current job thanks.", he mumbled, nervously. He gave his boss a respectul bow, along with the review he had written and left the room with a grin. 

"What are you grinning for?", a certain husky voice asked, sending shivers down Chris' spine. "N-Nothing?", he replied quietly, biting his lip.

"Did you enjoy them?", Woojin smirked, trapping the blond between a wall and his own muscular torso. 

"I...I did, t-thank you.", Chris answered, avoiding to look the taller male into the eyes.

"Thanking me for the toys, what a good boy. I see boss told you that I'm the one designing them.", the tall male chuckled, placing a hand underneath the younger's chin.

"Let go of me please, I'm too exhausted to deal with anything today.", he whispered, looking down to avoid the intense stare.

"Did you enjoy the vibrator? It was a special edition, just for you.", Woojin said, pointer finger caressing the blond's jawline.

"Please stop this. I-I enjoyed the toys, but I'm too tired to deal with you now..", he whispered again, reaching up to pull the elder's hand away. He sighed as he was being let go, walking away at a quick pace.

"Enjoy your butt-plug!", Woojin shouted, waving with an item in his hand. Chris dropped to his knees as the plug suddenly came to life, sending harsh vibrations down his over-sensitive hole.

"Think twice before you take gifts at JYPorn.", the tall man winked, turning off the item again.


	4. First Times

Chris was woken up in the middle of the night by a painful set of vibrations coming from his ass. 

"Fuck! I forgot to take it out. I really hate that Woojin for this.", he grumbled, unhappily. Chris took the vibrating butt plug out from underneath him and set it aside on the nightstand. Seeing as the JYP building was the life of the night, he could still hear a faint disco music coming from the top floor, which was 4 above his. 

Chris was still wearing his robe from two days straight, and decided to get changed despite the time being quite late. To be fair, he hadn’t explored his new room yet. Yes, it was fancy, but there was a lot to it. Firstly, he would have to explore his wardrobe. It was a walk-in one, which made him feel classy. When he flicked on the light switch, there were so many different shelves. Seeing as shoes and other accessories weren’t important right now, he just looked for a seductive item of clothing. There were street-style baggy shorts, formal attire and other garments, but what struck his eye was the velvety, crimson-red shirt which only had no buttons or any means of hiding his chest.

He took off his robe, exposing him in bare nakedness, and put on the shirt. It felt really comfortable and was probably extremely practical too due to the fact a breeze could come through and keep him from sweating. A pair of black slacks which were tight around the waist seemed pretty sexy, so he took those and pulled them up. Doing a catwalk towards the mirror, Chris fell in love with himself. Damn, he was definitely a 10. His hair looked perfect already, like a young man from a red-light district who was so ready to sell himself to whoever was keen enough. 

Now satisfied with the look that would pierce the hearts of many, he picked a simple pair of polished black shoes and got ready to party.

Just for preparation in case he were to encounter someone with a massive dick, Chris decided to put the anal plug back in — it had already stopped vibrating. He messed up his hair a little bit more and stepped out into the corridor. 

To get to the top floor, he would have to get the elevator and climb the small set of stairs which lead onto the rooftop. However, upon entering said elevator, he came across a group of familiars. 

"Look who it is! I’m surprised you still have the energy. Most people with your role would be sleeping for the entire first week." Minho said, smirking and holding Jisung’s thigh at the same time. "You better not take my man if you’re going to the disco, I know he looks like a snack."

Chris began laughing and stepped into the elevator along with them and licked his lips.

"No, I’m not dressed like this to attract him, I’m going for a full-course meal.", he replied, with a hint of craziness in his eyes.

"So you want someone who’s well hung, huh? I know a few guys who work here. Be careful though, most of them could tear you apart." Jisung retorted.

The three of them went up to the top floor, feeling the beat of the current song. There were also a few excited screams which echoed through. They went up the stairs as if they owned the place, confident enough to make everyone their own. Chris went straight to the bar to meet a cheery-faced fellow with wet, blond hair and a glistening neck. 

"You’re new here. The name’s Felix, but you can call me Feeeeeelix, because I know you want a piece of this.", the shorter spoke, grinning with his teeth.

"Okay, I’m sure you’re a virgin because nobody’s going to fall for you with those pick-up lines." Chris replies, cracking up. "Anyway, I’m here for whatever’s strong, allow me to become an animal." 

"Oh sure thing, though some of the stuff we have here is pretty concentrated. I’ll give you a special mix of drinks, I call it ‘The Bottom’. It has a composition of fresh tropical juices which were ‘exported from the Bahamas’ as the big boss says, along with rum and if you want, some aphrodisiac to allow you to climb over the big men out there." Felix mouthed. 

"Haha, you wish I was a bottom. Sounds good though, I’ll take it." Chris joked, running a hand through his hair. 

Once his drink was handed to him by a winking male, he downed it and walked off with the feeling of a high. He noticed the stripper couple who were dancing, thrusting into each other like nobody was watching. He made his way over, smirking as they turned towards him and wolf-whistled. 

"Anyone single, wanting a boy-toy? This one’s hella good in bed too." Minho shouted at the top of his lungs, attracting a few stares which went straight to Chris’ exposed abs. He was a literal god. 

"I don’t want to make it easy for them, Minho. I want some guy who’s after my ass and I’ll make them chase me for it." Chris expressed.

However, after landing upon their spot, he felt another wave of vibrations coming from behind. 

"Aw, fuck.", he groaned, panicking about the entire situation.

"Why are you grabbing your ass? It isn’t clay. It won’t shape like that you know." Jisung remarks, making the couple giggle.

"Uh… diarrhoea… I have to go to the restroom, give me a minute." Chris replies, rushing away and leaving the other two disgusted. 

Once he had reached the row of stalls, Chris ran to the end and pulled down his pants. He pulled out the plug angrily and shouted at it.

"Your creator is a fucking bastard, you know? I literally can’t have fun without him causing me to look like a cripple in front of my friends and future boyfriends.", he irked, placing it in the sink and washing it off. 

"If you don’t like it, why keep it? Are you that addicted?" Woojin whispered from behind him. "You really shouldn’t be here, Mr Butt-Plug. Tomorrow is going to be a really tough day for you." 

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Chris replied, annoyed. 

"Says the person who controls your job, dumbass.", the taller remarked.

"As if I’d listen to the big bad wolf. I doubt you could make anything that dangerous. My ass is a literal pillow!" Chris giggled, hiccuping. After hearing that, Woojin pushed the other into the last stall and pinned him against the wall. 

"Oh no, I’m trapped! Come save me someone! The big daddy is after me!" Chris joked, laughing in Woojin’s face.

Woojin couldn’t take drunken Chris anymore. He slapped him across the face and left the other with a shocked look. 

"D-Daddy?" Chris whined. He moved his face towards the other, eyeing his lips. Woojin did nothing, watching as their lips met. However, the romantic moment was suddenly broken as Chris bit down, leaving the other to bleed. Woojin was infuriated, pushing Chris to the ground. He smacked his knee against his nose, sure to leave a bruise for the next day. 

Chris then felt tears in his eyes. This wasn’t as romantic as he thought. Having the sex-drive in him from the drink, however, kept him going. Seeing as he was now at the perfect height, he put his hands up Woojin’s shirt and began taking off his belt with his teeth.

"You want the real thing you slut? I'm really dealing with a virgin, you're so inexperienced and way too eager considering what awaits you.", Woojin groaned, getting a grab of the younger's blonde hair.

"Can I, daddy? Please let me!", Chris whined as he unzipped the elder's pants, looking up with pouty lips.

"If you think you can take it, sure.", Woojin replied, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Chris greedily pulled off the elder's pants, shrieking as the taller's erect member hit his face.

"Y-You're so big daddy, o-oh my god..", he whispered quietly. Something deep inside of him screamed for him to go back to bed, but the influence of the drink again encouraged him to continue. 

Chris shyly took the girthy member into one hand, pressing a kiss to the reddened tip, giving it a few kitten licks. 

"Fuck you Chris, I'll take you raw if you dare to tease me!", Woojin growled lowly, harshly pulling at the fluffy blonde hair.

"N-No please don't daddy, I'll be good!", he whimpered, feeling little Chris wake up. He eagerly licked a long stripe on the underside of the taller's dick, enjoying how veiny and huge it was.

"Chris I said no teasing. Either you take it in or I will do it… and I won't be gentle at all.", the dark voice threatened, the grip in his hair tightening. Chris shivered at the thought, swallowing quietly.

He eventually took the tip into his mouth, slowly taking more in to test out if he could still breathe. His hands found the elder's thighs, squeezing lightly as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. That wasn't even half of the elder's member.

"Can't take more huh? I'm bigger than kings size you slut, did you expect the average korean 4 inch cock or what?", Woojin asked, pushing deeper with force. Chris' eyes teared up at the sudden action, fear filling his eyes.

"Oh I forgot, you're asthmatic, my bad. You have a lot to learn if you want to be my boytoy and deep-throating me without getting an asthma attack is definitely part of it.", the taller sighed, pulling his member out to a point where the younger wasn't choking on it anymore.

Chris, feeling embarrassed, grabbed the part of the elder's length he couldn't take, stroking it as he gently began bobbing his head, sucking at the tip whenever the erection almost left his mouth.

"Considering you probably never sucked dick before you're not bad. I might really keep you.", Woojin groaned lowly, pulling at the younger's hair more harshly.

The blond moaned quietly at the praise, continuing his work as well as sliding one hand back up the taller's torso, exposing his muscular chest with a smile.

"You like what you see?", Woojin asked with a smirk, pulling his shirt off of his torso.

Chris sucked harshly as an answer, drooling at the sight of the elder's rock hard abs. He couldn't help but stare as he kept bobbing his head, feeling the muscles with one hand. Woojin groaned, beginning to rock his member into the shorter's mouth at the feeling of the younger's wet, warm tongue pressing against the underside of his length.

"Fuck, I'm close-", Woojin moaned, pulling at the younger's hair harshly. He raised an eyebrow as he heard the younger moan as well, sending vibrations through his member.

"Did you just come untouched? From hearing me moan and pulling at your hair? Fuck that's hot, you're such a damned slut for my dick.", Woojin groaned, pulling his member out and releasing all over the younger's body. Chris squeaked as some of the sticky liquid landed in his eyes, opening his mouth in hope to catch some of it with his tongue.

"You want a taste, slut? Lick it off.", Woojin said, pointing at the younger's hand, which had a string of cum on it. The blond moaned at the dominant tone of the elder's voice, obeying quickly. He eagerly licked the liquid off of his hand, nearly drooling at the taste. It was supposed to be gross, but in his post-orgasmic high it tasted like heaven to the blond.

"What a submissive slut, you should be ashamed of yourself.", Woojin spoke in a disgusted tone, pulling up his pants and putting on his shirt again, waltzing out of the bathroom like as if the blowjob had never happened. 

Chris stood up with wobbly legs, taking a look at himself in the mirror. His hair had strings of cum on it, the red shirt he had been wearing painted with the same liquid, as well as a faint bruise having formed on his nose. Bright red fingerprints could be seen on his cheek, he truly looked like a mess. 

He sighed, splashing cold water into his face and hair to get rid of the strings of cum. How he was going to fix his shirt was a mystery though ー maybe he should just take it off and go back shirtless ー but Woojin would probably get mad if he saw that. 

"Why am I worrying about him now? Come on Chris, you don't need to worry about him, go out and have fun!", He encouraged himself, taking off the shirt he had been wearing. He wrapped the stupid butt plug in the shirt, carrying the bundle of clothes underneath his right arm. "Imma just abandon this somewhere in a corner and take it with me when I leave.", he giggled, doing as said.

The stripper couple from earlier still were grinding into each other's crotches, making out as they danced to some slow, sensual song. People were watching them in awe or jealousy, which was no surprise considering what a cute but also hot couple these two were. Chris hiccuped, making his way onto the dance floor with a seductive smile on his face.

"Woah dude, you sure that you're 'Off Limits'?", a familiar voice asked. It was the lanky guy with the big meat, Hyunjin, as Chris remembered with a giggle.

"I just wanted to have some fun tonight.", the blond purred, sliding one hand up the taller's chest.

"You're drunk, aren't you? Don't do things you'll regret tomorrow, the asshole looked mad when he left the bathroom. You were there too, what did you do to him?", Hyunjin asked, gently pushing the older male away.

"I just had some fun with him.", Chris smiled innocently, turning away to look for someone else after being rejected by the tall guy. His eyes lit up as he spotted the short prostitute he was introduced to beforehand, grabbing the guy's ass with a smirk.

"Go away, I'm off limits outside of my job.", The shorty growled lowly, glaring up at the blond.

"Woah there calm your tiddies dude, I just wanted to have some fun." Chris pouted, taking his hand away.

"My very own boyfriend served you one of his popular 'The Bottom' drinks, didn't he? You're unnecessarily horny, he must've put too much aphrodisiac in again. That boy really needs to learn how to mix drinks more well.", the prostitute groaned, making his way to the bar.

"I'm really not gonna get laid tonight, huh? I should probably go to bed…", Chris sighed, going back to grab his shirt and returned to his room on the sixteenth floor.

There he went into the bathroom, took a shower and crawled into the comfy bed, dozing off after a short while.


	5. Blood

Chris woke up on what chanced to be Wednesday. For the umpteenth time, his head was pounding. He had not gotten much sleep due to the fact it was only early — still 6am — and the party last night had been stressful. He wasn’t feeling great today, and it wasn’t because of the drinks from last night. Chris felt betrayed. Whatever bond he was feeling with Woojin truly wasn’t there. He just lost his oral virginity to some heartless brute. To refresh himself, Chris went over to the sink to wash his face. 

Upon looking in the mirror, he remembered the state of his face… his nose had now turned blue, his cheeks were red and his lip was swollen. 

These clothes were disgusting, with the scent of dried cum and sweat till lingering around him. Today, Chris wanted to wear something to cover up. Sex was definitely not on his mind, and would not be for a while. He picked an oversized pink sweater and some torn jeans which were comfortable enough for him to sit down with nearly no pain. Come to think about it, he was supposed to be torn apart anally 5 days a week and that was definitely a no-go. A baseball cap was also chosen so that he could hide his injuries.

He took those items of clothing and put them next to the door in the bathroom. He felt safer getting changed there because someone could have been peeping through his door. He washed his face, brushed his teeth then attired himself for the day.

Just in case the smell from last night’s trousers had caught onto him, he took some cologne which was on his nightstand and sprayed himself multiple times in several different areas. 

Chris left the room, with a new feeling. On the first day, it was readiness, on the second day, it was confidence; but now, it was paranoia. Knowing that the cafeteria was a few floors below, he took the stairs and breathed in the cold air which was flowing from the ground level. Today, the cafeteria was a little empty, but, once again, the group of people he could call ‘friends’ were situated at the other end. After getting some organic muesli, Greek yoghurt and a cup of coffee for his breakfast, he decided not to go near them, but in a corner which was isolated and almost soundproof.

He didn’t feel like eating, but for the sake of helping his body repair and having enough energy to compensate for his lack of sleep that night, he tried to consume every last bite and not complain. The coffee really helped. He slipped on the baseball cap and waited until everyone had left so he could go unnoticed. The sneaking away part was easier, or so he thought.

Once Chris had returned to the corridor of his office, he noticed Minho pacing in front of his door. What was it that he had to tell him?

"Ah there you are. Holy shit you look awful, did  _ he  _ do that to you?", the pole dancer asked, pity in his eyes.

Chris only whimpered, looking to the ground.

"Tell the boss about it, that asshole can't get away with hurting you like this.", Jisung chirped from behind his boyfriend, placing one hand on the blond's shoulder. "I know you don't like us that much, but we don't want you to end up like everyone else that has ever done this job. You're too pretty to let an asshole like  _ him _ ruin you both physically and mentally."

"I...I'm just scared… And completely sure I don't want to know anything about sex, aphrodisiac and alcohol for the next two weeks.", he replied, swatting away the brunet's hand.

"Actually we came to warn you because of what you're going to review today. The asshole has black boxes for the more extreme toys and today's box was black. Don't even try to use them without lube or they'll metaphorically rip you in halves.", Minho said, sighing quietly, "You're lucky if you get out of this with a sore hole, most bleed from those ones."

"O-Oh... that's what he meant with tough day…", the blond whispered quietly, shaking at the thought.

"Stay safe Christopher, Jisung and me are off for work.", Minho said pitifully, walking away with his prostitute boyfriend.

Chris bit his bottom lip, opening the door of his office quietly. Just like the couple said there was a black box on the bed, which literally screamed dangerous. 

He went up to the box, opening it with shaky hands. Inside were ropes, a strange object that could be attached to a surface as well as several types of dildos which could be attached to the object. A blood red sticky note with white letters was placed on one of the ropes. It read:

_ "Instructions: 1. Kneel down by the headboard of the bed. 2. Attach the base to the headboard. 3. Pick out a dildo of your choice. 4. Attach dildo to the base. 5. Tie ankles to the headboard. 6. Line up entrance with the dildo. 7. Turn on with remote. Hope you have fun trying out everything, slut. _

_ ーWJ" _

"Oh my god, is he serious?", he whispered, biting his bottom lip more harshly. He took out the objects, following the instructions with a sigh. Tying his ankles to the headboard was the worst part, it was uncomfortable and embarrassing.

Chris sighed quietly as he lined his hole up with the first dildo he had chosen, a simple one that looked like it couldn't do much harm to him. He took the remote, examining it closely. The buttons were similar to the remote of the vibrator he had previously reviewed. He pressed the button that seemed to be the most friendly, shrieking as the toy came to life, thrusting into his ass without a warning.

Chris quickly grabbed the pillow, hugging it to his chest as the toy behind him thrusted into his sore hole in a steady pace. It was a weird feeling, knowing he had no control over the toy at all. He bit his lip, going for a higher setting, regretting it immediately as the thrusts became even faster and harsher. The dry burn ripped small moans from his sore throat, making him bury his face deeper inside the pillow.

The toy stopped abruptly, not letting him orgasm at all. Chris sighed deeply, picking out a different dildo. This one was far more girthy, reminding him of the second dildo he ever tried at JYPorn. He quietly exchanged the toys, lining it up with his hole again. He pressed the button for the lowest setting, moaning as he felt the thrusts stretching his rim harshly.

The blond moaned quietly, pressing the button for the next setting, rutting against his sheets as he felt himself climaxing, the toy still thrusting into him with a strong pace. The overstimulation was painful, making him tear up slightly. 

"F-Fuck, a-and that's just the second out of four..", he choked out, reaching for the bottle of lube he had previously used. Chris was breathing harshly as the object stopped moving, picking out a dildo with five-millimeter long nubs, exchanging the dildos with an exhausted expression.

He pressed the button for the lowest setting, just burying his face in the pillow as the toy began fucking into him, the nubs rubbing against his sore walls and prostate uncomfortably. The blond tried hard to breathe properly, trying to relax a bit as his anus was practically being ripped apart. 

Luckily the toy stopped moving earlier than expected, leaving him with an intimidating looking dildo, which was the girthiest out of all toys, had a weird shape and the same five-millimeter long nubs the last one had. He weakly attached it to the object, lining it up with his entrance.

Subconsciously he pressed the odd button he already knew from the vibrator, loudly screaming in pain as the toy came to life with what Chris assumed was the strongest pace of them all. Pure pain jolted through his body, only the warmth of the toy giving him slight comfort. Fear filled his eyes as he felt something wet run down his inner thighs, the toy suddenly making wet squelching sounds. The burn worsened, making him feel like someone was seriously ripping his ass apart.

As fast as the toy had started moving it also stopped moving, the same odd mechanism as the vibrator filling him up with a kind of warm liquid, making him come with a pained cry. Chris felt horrible, barely able to pull away from the toy and untie his ankles. He looked down at his thighs, horror filling his eyes as he saw crimson red liquid covering them evenly.

"Oh my god, it hurts so badly..", he sniffled quietly, crying into the pillow he was holding. All he felt was pain, no pleasure at all. 

"I should've listened to Minho...a-and used it with the lube..", Chris whispered, trying to stand up to go review the toys. His legs gave in after one step, making him collapse to the ground with wobbly legs. He cried out in pain, trying hard to move and get up.

Chris scrambled towards his bed, fear in his eyes. He yanked off the bedsheet and began wiping down his legs. Once he had cleaned the excess blood, he took the pillowcase off and tied it around his waist, covering his anus to stop the blood. He bit hard on his lip, causing it to bleed again like last night. Still in a panic, he searched around him. All he wanted was to find his shower — he wanted to be back in his room. Chris stood up, wobbly, but sturdily. He put on his clothes, which weren’t too uncomfortable given the pillowcase around him as extra padding. He then packed the box away and wrote the new review.

Despite being in so much pain, Chris ran to JYP’s office. All that mattered was that he could make it back to his room and run his wounds under some cold water. He didn’t want any infections spreading. Chris pushed open the door, nearly slamming it. He then placed the review in front of the boss, who looked a little startled, but concerned. 

"I thought today would have left you unable to walk… you must be good. Wait a minute, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, don’t worry about any of this. I just don’t want to see Woojin anymore, got that? I don’t care what you do, Papa, I need him gone. That son of a bitch is ruthless.", the boy grumbled, before racing out of the room. 

Outside stood Woojin, as expected. Chris spat in his face and continued sprinting down the corridor until he found the stairwell. He went up until he reached his floor, then stepped into his room. The bathroom was next to his closet, so he dashed there and turned on the shower. He had never stripped himself so quickly, had never felt so much pain nor seen so much blood. As he walked into the pouring water, the droplets felt like fingers of God, curing him of all the suffering he went through that day. The puddle above the drain turned a faint red as a result of the dried blood coming off. His legs now felt so much better, no sticky coating having painted him. 

Now, it was time to rinse his anus. Chris placed a hand behind him and began cleaning the outside. He then placed a finger around his rim and began picking at the flakes which had dried. It hurt like hell, but would feel so much nicer after it was clean. That was enough. He would have to see a medical professional for cleaning the inside and helping it heal. 

Chris rinsed his face off, turned the shower off and walked out. He dried all of his body apart from his ass, just in case blood spread and dirtied the pristine towel. He then took a very deep breath to realise what he had just done. 

It sounded like an astronaut when the air entered his lungs. By now, he was suffering from an asthma attack.

His robe from two days ago was hanging up, now clean. He ran to put it on before he ended up out cold. His vision went blurry, but he kept struggling to make it to somebody. He cried out for help, but his closed lungs made it hard to speak. 

Alas, he collapsed in front of his open door. 


	6. Apologies

"Woojin what the fuck did you think you were doing when you did those things to him!?", the boss raged, grabbing one of the male's arms and breaking it with force. The boy cried out in pain as a loud cracking noise was heard, his arm suddenly looking sickly bent.

"What did you think when you bruised his nose and slapped him? What did you think when you gave him a black box!?", JYP shouted, breaking another bone of the boy's arm.

Now Woojin only cried in pain, not able to answer because he didn't know what to say, being in way too much pain at that very moment.

"You're banned from designing new toys for a month and don't have permission to give Christopher black boxes until he's really ready for them. Don't you even dare getting near him for the next few weeks, I'm having a doctor look after him because all the people who used your black boxes inexperienced ended up bleeding. Get the fuck out of my office, I don't want to see you for the rest of today.", he spat at the younger man, who was crying like a child from the amount of pain.

JYP decided to call an ambulance for the toy designer and went to his favourite employee's room, checking on the boy worriedly. He gasped as he saw the boy passed out on the floor, calling an ambulance for him as well.

"Stupid child, you shouldn't have tried those and told me what Woojin did to you instead.", JYP sighed, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Eventually a good week of treatment from a specialist passed, making the blond boy heal quickly. He was traumatized when people at the hospital allowed him to return to the company, tears forming whenever he only thought about the toy designer.

"Good to see you healthy again Christopher. How are you?", his boss asked with a smile.

"I'm fine papa, the doctors at the hospital took care of me. Say, i-is _he_ there?", the blond asked quietly, legs somewhat shaky.

"No Woojin is at the hospital because I broke his arm. You don't have to see him, don't worry.", JYP chuckled lightly, still ruffling the blond's hair.

"Y-You did? Papa you shouldn't have, a-as much as I hate him, violence is not okay…", Chris whispered, staring down at his feet.

"He deserved it. You're not the only person who was manhandled by him like that, this was just revenge for all the employees who terminated their contracts with a lawyer because his toys made them bleed. I'm surprised you haven't considered that yet, your income in this position is pretty high.", the older explained.

"But Papa violence still isn't right, please apologize to him when he is back...he doesn't deserve that but still…", Chris whispered, playing with his hands nervously.

"You sound like you actually like him, Christopher.", JYP chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Papa I don't, he's mean. I don't like him at all!", the blond pouted. 

"I see, okay kiddo, but please stop going near him if you want me to keep the two of you apart for…ever?", the other warned.

"Okay, I’ll try. It’s a huge building but 10 years is a long time.", the younger replied, leaving JYP’s office.

As he entered the cold, grey corridor for what had been the 6th time throughout his job, he glanced at the clock which read 7 hours and 20 minutes. Sighing, he headed to his room so that he could rest some more. Despite being unconscious for an entire week, he was still mentally exhausted and wished he could think about nothing for the time being.

Inside of his room stood Hyunjin, Changbin, Minho, Jisung and even Felix. They looked delighted to see him.

"Look who it is! You know we panicked when you were gone. Nobody even found out until the day after you were admitted to hospital. It sucks, to be honest. How are you feeling now? How’s the sweet little ass of yours doing?", Hyunjin rambled.

"Guys stop worrying. It wasn’t that bad. Yes, I was gone for a week, but only 4 of those days were spent in a coma. It really isn’t that ba-"

"A COMA? Chris you’re not allowed to be unsupervised by us for any time during the day is that clear?", Minho interrupted. 

"Anyways, it’s nice seeing you all again, but I’m really really tired. We could talk more tomorrow okay? This is my room so you sort of barged in, uninvited.", Chris complained. The group nodded and said their goodbyes before leaving him alone in peace and quiet. He closed and locked his door before making his over to his bedsheets which were nicely placed like every other day, preparing for a nice, deep sleep.

The next day, Chris was woken up by a loud knocking voice. He groaned, leaving his silky sheets with a small sigh. After unlocking the door he was greeted by a familiar lavender haired male, who was grinning softly.

"Good morning sleepyhead!", the pole dancer chirped, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Good morning...I guess?", he smiled, gently swatting the younger's hand away.

"Do you need time or can we go to breakfast?", Minho asked, scanning the blond's appearance curiously.

"Let me go to the bathroom, I need to wash my face. I'll be right back!", Chris smiled, closing the door. So they were seriously gonna accompany him through the building all the way. He sighed quietly, going into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He hadn’t looked in the mirror for a while, now seeing that his lip, cheeks and nose had almost fully healed. He was also growing a little facial hair around his chin which wasn’t very appealing. Chris sighed, deciding to shave it later. After all, today was going to be his first time hanging out with Minho and Co.

He quickly left the bathroom, smiling at the sight of Minho waiting for him. "Can we go now?", the younger asked, playfully putting an arm around the elder's shoulders.

"Yeah we can, but please don't walk too fast —my ass is still sensitive.", Chris pouted, glaring at the pole dancer.

"Yeah yeah princess, we'll go slowly.", Minho teased, erupting into laughter just a second later.

"Minho I swear if you call me that again I'll make you try out one of Woojin's toys!", the blond threatened, cracking his knuckles quietly.

"Oh hell no, not in your nicest dreams dude. I heard from an employee that was using the bathroom during the party that you called the asshole 'Daddy', is that true?", the lavender haired asked as they went down to the cafeteria. Chris almost choked on his spit.

"Who told you that!? Oh my god is this embarrassing, don't you dare to begin spreading what drunk me said!", he shouted, burying his face in his hands.

"Dude what did you even do in that bathroom?", the pole dancer asked with a chuckle.

"Look Minho, I don’t really want to talk about that. We’ve already established that I didn’t listen to you and that what I did was wrong.", Chris sighed, biting his lip.

"Chris, that isn’t the point. I want to know exactly what you did in that bathroom stall. I want to know how far you two went.", Minho replied, stopping to walk. The older of the two swallowed quietly.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone, you get that?", he said quietly, turning around to face the one interrogating him, who simply nodded.

"I… well… it was all because of the drink Felix — is that his name? — gave me. You know which one, ‘The Bottom.’ Woojin gifted me an anal-plug, thinking it would satisfy my cravings whilst I was not in the job. However, he added a remote which allows it to vibrate on his control. The reason I went to the party that night was because he woke me up with it, and I didn’t feel bothered enough to go to bed. When I was on the dance floor with you, he started it again… no that wasn't actually diarrhoea. Once I got into the restroom to take the damn thing out, he snuck up from behind me and took me in my vulnerable state. You know I would have loved to beat his ass or run away, but the aphrodisiac from the drink made me carry on. Long story short, Woojin’s load tasted pretty good in my mouth, but he ditched me and called me a little slut." 

"Oh my god! That last part was totally unnecessary, but oh my fucking god. Please don’t go near him ever again. I’m so so sorry. I wanted to know because this has happened to many others in the past. He has had so many boy toys and doesn’t learn his lesson. He’s a sick individual who gets under people’s skin, so we should, you know, try not to let him get under your skin." Minho replied without stopping between sentences.

"Come on… you need to cool down today okay? I’m pretty sure Woojin has been banned from making toys for a while, so for the time being your job is going to be easy, and you’re going to be kicking back like the rest of us. Tonight I’ll knock on your door at around 8pm, please answer then, yeah?", Minho asked with a small smile. Chris just nodded, letting the taller drag him to the cafeteria.

"Good morning Chris, why is my man holding you by your arm?", a jealous sounding Jisung asked.

"He was helping me to walk because my fucking ass is still sore.", the blond replied.

"Damn I'm sorry dude, we'll protect you from that asshole!", Jisung gasped quietly, "I kinda know your pain though, Minho hyung is fucking rough in bed so it's not rare that I end up sore."

"Too much information!", Chris squeaked loudly, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Says the right one who straight up said it into my very face that Woojin's cum tastes good.", Minho groaned, ignoring the offended gasp the left the blond's luscious lips.

"Did you manage to take all of him in? Most of his boy toys didn't even get a third of his cock into their mouth." Jisung questioned.

"Nope. I got nearly half of it in though. He seemed really ecstatic about it at first, but he literally left me without any praise. He didn’t even expect me to swallow which is why he let it into my face…" Chris complained. 

"For fuck’s sake guys. I’m trying to eat my oatmeal but you guys keep describing Woojin’s dick. Could you at least shut up about it? You were all so hooked up about hating this guy and now you’re eager to hear about their little affair. It’s revolting…", the shortest one, Changbin, moaned about at the table.

"It's not an affair! He's just straight up using me, let's please stop talking about my not so bright sex life!", the blond whined, hiding behind his hands.

"Alright, but you're staying away from that asshole now, alright? I get it you like his dick, but he's just going to hurt you, you deserve better.", Minho said, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Well you guys aren't leaving me alone, so I don't have another choice, do I?", he chuckled lightly.

"Unfortunately we’re going to have to now. Our shift starts now, you lucky bastard getting to miss work for a-whole-nother week. Stay in your room, Minho will knock at 8." Jisung clarifies.

"Fine, fine, fine. Enjoy stretching over Minho’s dick, crazy." Chris teases.

"Enjoy fantasising over that monster’s genitals.", the other retorts.

The blond boy departs from the rest of the group, tiredly. 

After a few hours of just sitting around in his room Chris heard a knock on his door, raising an eyebrow curiously. It wasn't even 8pm yet, just 4pm in the evening. He stood up from his bed and went to the door, opening it curiously.

Outside stood a certain dorito-shaped male with a cast on his arm and a bouquet of purple hyacinths and magenta lilacs in his other hand.

"Please don't slam the door shut and listen to me…", the taller male said quietly. Chris could feel a rosy blush creep upon his cheeks as he remembered the meanings of the flowers. Purple hyacinths for forgiveness and magenta lilacs for love and passion.

"I just wanted to say…", the taller paused, hesitatingly, "I’m really sorry for pushing you that far so early. Also, I’m a jerk for the way I treated you in the bathroom stall. Please forgive me, okay?" 

By now, Chris had already gone as red as a tomato. He shifted his feet awkwardly, then pointed his head upwards so their eyes met. It hurt him, knowing that this innocent act hid what Woojin was truly capable of being — an atrocity, an atrocity he loved. He wrapped his arms around the other, holding tightly, subconsciously knowing that this would be the only chance he’d get to being this close to the other.

Surprisingly, Chris was the one who broke the hug. He wiped a tear from his watery eye and sighed deeply. 

"I’m sorry JYP did this shit to you. However, literally everyone in this building has an eagle eye on me. If anybody saw you here, you’d be toast.", he expressed, worriedly.

"Don’t worry boytoy, I have my ways. We have a secret way of communication you haven’t discovered yet. You’ll see.", the stronger reassured. Like that, Woojin planted a kiss onto the other’s forehead, bringing back the faint flush over the blond’s face. Satisfied with the reaction, he grinned and left Chris to himself. 

Exactly at 8pm someone knocked on the door, Chris assuming it was Minho for real this time. He went to open the door, smiling a little.

"Hey Chris, how was not having to work?", Minho chuckled, hitting the blond's shoulder playfully.

"Well it was kind of boring but also nice.", he laughed, smile growing bigger.

"Wait a moment are those flowers? Why do you have a bouquet of magenta violents and purple hyacinths in your room?", the younger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh I don't know? They were just there after breakfast.", he lied, laughing nervously.

"Don't tell me you got them from the asshole… Christopher he's not serious, don't fall for his motives, he's just trying to earn your trust to break you!", the lavender haired panicked, shaking the shorter male with horror filled eyes.

"Minho I got this, he won't break me that easily!", Chris tried to reassure the younger.

"You're underestimating him. How blind are you even? He bruised your nose, degraded you and made you test out toys that made your ass bleed. And you're here believing you can deal with him just because he gifted you flowers? Dude what the fuck?!"

"You wouldn't understand if I answered that question…", he whispered, staring at his feet.

"Ugh whatever, are you up for hanging out with us?", Minho sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You guys aren't letting me go anywhere without supervision so what other chance to leaving my room do I have? Of course I'm in for that.", Chris laughed dryly, putting an arm around the younger's shoulder for support.


	7. Secrecy

Like that about five days of absolute boredom passed, Chris not hearing a single thing from the toy designer.

As he had almost forgotten it again someone knocked on his door. Yet, as Chris went to open the door, there was only a letter, like on his first day of work. He took the envelope quickly and closed the door, walking back to his bed. He smiled lightly, opening the envelope carefully.

Just as expected the letter was by none other than Woojin. It read:

_ "Hey boy toy. I hope you enjoyed the flowers? They should be still blooming if you took care of them properly. My doctor said my arm is all good again because the organic food at JYPorn actually performs magic on broken bones so I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me? Your week must've been boring without me. Meet me on the fifteenth floor in room 1503 as soon as you feel like it, I look forward to seeing you again. _

_ ーWJ" _

The blond blushed lightly at the name he was being called with, folding the letter with a small smile and placing it next to the flower bouquet. Minho and the others wouldn't look for him for another ten hours so what could go wrong?

He chuckled lightly at the thought of sneaking out of his room just to meet up with Woojin, Minho would be so mad if he knew about this.

Chris quickly made his way out of his room, sneaking to the room named in the letter. He knocked on the door, waiting nervously.

"That was quick. Missed me that much boy toy? How cute.", Woojin chuckled, pulling the younger into his room and shutting the door gently.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't miss you…", he replied, staring at his feet.

"Adorable. Well, you see I obviously missed you too. How was not working at all? You look like you didn't get anything up your ass for quite a while, which is a shame considering you could walk after dealing with a black box. Not many can do that, you have my respect.", Woojin chuckled, placing one arm around the younger's waist.

"I don't have any permission from the boss to work even though the doctor said I'm fine already, it's annoying. I'm not getting paid while I don't work and I need the money to pay for my mother's surgery…", the blond sighed quietly.

"Oh so that's why you're working at JYPorn. Well, aren't you disowned though? It shouldn't be your business anymore.", the taller huffed, letting his hand wander down to the younger's mighty butt, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She's still my mom, I can't let her go through this alone. You don't need to understand my decision but you should respect it.", Chris said coldly, swatting the elder's hand away from his ass.

"Alright calm down then.", Woojin groaned, sitting down on his bed. He pointed at the space next to himself, waiting for the blond to sit down next to him.

Chris sighed quietly at the groan and sat down next to the older male, nervously biting his bottom lip. He felt himself blush as a hand landed on his thigh, massaging the limb gently.

"Boss launched a few of the dildos you've reviewed. I got my hands on a few of them for you.", the taller purred against the shell of the younger's ear.

"And what are you trying to tell me with that?", Chris asked, his breath hitching as the hand on his thigh crept under his robe, caressing his naked inner thigh underneath the silk fabric.

"A friend who works for the company sales got me a few of the launched products and asked me to make good use of them… Since I know you liked them, would you mind to use one of your reviewed products again?", Woojin asked straight forward, letting his hand slide dangerously close to the younger's member.

"W-What?", Chris gasped, staring at the brunet with flushed cheeks. 

"I got you the baby blue silicone dildo you liked so much on the first day. Did you miss it?", he smirked, taking the toy out of its original case. Chris gasped at the sight, feeling how little Chris grew hard as a reaction to being offered a toy after he had been neglecting his needs for so long.

"Aw you're all hard, you did miss this one. Come on get undressed and get onto my lap, I'll make you feel good, boy toy.", Woojin purred, palming the younger's erection for a brief moment.

Chris didn't know why exactly he obeyed, yet he stood up and loosened the loop of his robe, letting the silk fall to the ground, as well as taking off his briefs. He bit his lip as cold air hit his member, sitting down in the taller's lap shyly.

"Good boy. Do you want some prepping or are you gonna take it without any of that luxury?", Woojin asked, cupping the younger's ass with his hands.

"No prepping… I-I like the stretch they leave without prepping.", the blond said, adjusting his position on the elder's thighs a bit.

"Be good and sit on my right thigh.", the brunet whispered into Chris' ear, smirking as the boy obeyed and sat on his right thigh, dick pressed against the fabric of the taller's jeans.

Woojin chuckled at the sight, taking a cock ring from his nightstand. "You know what this is? You're gonna wear this all the way…", he smirked, sliding the silicone ring all the way over the younger's erection, down the base.

"...While you ride my thigh.", Woojin commanded, taking the dildo into his left hand behind the younger's back, lining it up with his entrance. Chris moaned softly as he felt the familiar silicone tip rub against his rim, lightly rutting against the elder's pants.

"Just like that, good boy.", Woojin praised, pushing the dildo inside with a smirk. The blond screamed so loudly he was sure anyone walking past his room could hear him.

"Oh my god, p-please move it!", Chris moaned loudly, grabbing the taller's shirt as he dragged his erect member along the fabric of his jeans. The brunet smirked at that, thrusting the dildo in and out of the younger's hole.

"I've forgotten what a little slut you are, you love being fucked with a dildo like this, rubbing your pathetically hardened cock on my thigh, don't you?", Woojin asked, taking his phone with his free hand. He opened his camera app and smirked, pressing the record button with a chuckle.

"Such a little slut, riding my thigh so well.", the older purred, watching how it wrecked the younger to be used like that.

"D-Daddy please, c-can I cum?", Chris cried out, member bright red and throbbing, the cock ring still sitting proudly around the base.

"No you slut. Sluts like you don't get to release, hold it in like the good boy you want to be.", Woojin said coldly, thrusting the toy into the younger's prostate. 

"B-But Daddy I can't hold it any longer!", the blond cried, biting his lower lip until it turned purple. His ears turned a cherry-red, his warmth being spread throughout his entire body at this point.

"If my little boy toy keeps complaining, he won’t get his treat. You wouldn’t like that, would you?", the elder growls huskily, quickening his pace.

"Please Daddy. I’ll do anything for my treat. Give it to me, I want you to make me feel rough inside…", the naked one moans. 

"Hmm, fine. I’ll let you go, for being such a well-behaved slut today.", the darker-skinned male purrs, switching off the recording and stroking little Chris. He pulled off the silicone ring rather gently as to not make the younger cum just from the pressure of the cock ring being gone.

"Oh fuck. Daddy I’m so close. Keep going!", the blond cried out, almost having a spasm on top of the baby blue silicone toy. Woojin’s large hands caress Chris’ member until it throbs, white strings of cum releasing onto their bodies during each pulse.

"To think you were such a good boy… look what you’ve done to Daddy’s best clothes! I’ll have to wash these later…", the other huffs, taking off his shirt. Chris admired the physique for what had been the umpteenth time, nearly drooling as he did so.

"Daddy, I’m so sorry. Will I still get my treat? There’s no fun in doing all of this without an exciting finale.", the blond teases, running a hand down the larger’s chest.

"Are you really going to try this again? Last time you left half of me in the air. You know I like to be engulfed entirely. It’s better when it’s warm and wet.", Woojin smirks, pulling the two of them closer together. 

"Daddy my mouth isn't the only part of me that can be warm and wet, you know?", Chris winked, spreading his legs suggestively.

"Am I reading this right? You little slut seriously want it inside that soon? I was gonna have mercy with you and prepare you for it with those toys you're trying out, but you're literally crying for it… Aside from ruining daddy's clothes you were such a good boy today, so I for once will give you what you want.", Woojin growled lowly, pulling out the girthy dildo.

He chuckled as the younger squirmed, clenching on nothing but thin air. "That desperate to have something in there? Patience is the key, slut.", Woojin chuckled, pushing the boy down on his bed.

"Hope you know there are consequences if it doesn't fit in completely, boy toy.", the taller purred, positioning himself between his legs. "Come on, help daddy get rid of these clothes, will you?"

Woojin smirked as the younger sat up, watching how he struggled to unbuckle his belt, pulling down the elder's pants with flushed cheeks.

"Missed this?", he whispered into the blond's ear, giving his own erection a few firm strokes, pushing the boy down again.

"Y-Yes daddy, I missed your beautiful cock, it'll fill me so well like nobody else ever could!", Chris literally yelled, wrapping his legs around the elder's waist.

"Bold of you to assume you'd ever even get the chance to be fucked by anyone else, you're mine and only mine, stupid little cockslut.", Woojin smirked, lining his member up with the shorter's gaping hole.

He pushed it past the rim, groaning as the welcoming heat literally sucked him inside. Chris underneath him mewled at the sudden fullness, hands coming up to claw at the skin of his back.

"I have a great idea, boy toy… you won't get to cum another time while I use you for my own pleasure.", Woojin chuckled, sliding the abandoned cock ring over the younger's hardening member again.

"O-Oh my god, p-please take it off daddy!", Chris cried, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You ruined my clothes, you slut don't deserve to cum a second time. Be glad I'm even letting you have my cock today.", the brunet growled, grabbing the shorter's hips as he pushed in deeper, bottoming out with a loud groan. 

"Fuck, you're so tight, am I seriously your first? That virgin ass of yours feels fucking amazing around my cock, you slut!", he groaned, watching how the blond cried underneath him. He smirked, pulling out his member until only the tip remained inside, pushing in again with a harsh thrust.

"Can't say anything, slut?", Woojin asked, smirking at the boy's facial expression ー eyes rolled back, drool and tears running down his face from all the overstimulation ー it was unbelievably gross but in the heat of the moment it was probably the hottest sight Woojin had ever seen in his life.

"Fuck you take my cock so well, slut!", he groaned, beginning to constantly thrust in and out of the younger's hole. He grabbed the younger's fully erect member, roughly thumbing the tip to worsen the overstimulation. Each moan that left the blond's luscious lips was going straight to his member, making him fasten his thrusts, enjoying how the younger clenched whenever he brushed the latter's prostate.

"I should've asked Seungmin to record this, fuck, we'd sell so good if this was a porn, slut.", Woojin purred, bringing his hands down to squeeze the younger's mighty ass. He pulled the thick cheeks apart, watching how they jiggled around his cock as he let go of the flesh.

"Fuck, I'm close boy toy..", he groaned, burying himself balls-deep as white strings of cum began filling the shorter's hot hole, focussing all self control on not rutting into the younger as he rode out his orgasm.

"You like that, slut? The real thing is better than those toys that filled you up like this, but with not even half of what I've just released inside of your hole.", Woojin smirked, pulling out and watching white substance leak out of the younger's gaping hole. 

He licked his lips, slapping the blond across the cheek. "You were so good for me that I'm letting you cum, be grateful for it.", he whispered, pulling off the cock ring and palming the younger's erection until white strings of cum landed on their stomachs.

"Fuck you're so disgusting...", he groaned, pulling the younger male closer with a gentle tug.

"Get the fuck off of me, you slut.", Woojin whispered into the younger's ear, roughly pushing him off of the bed. He stood up and got dressed, not even wasting a single glance at the naked boy on the floor.

Chris, still dazed from having his first session of intercourse, got into his robe despite having 3 batches of cum decorating his white chest. His ass hurt like hell, as usual, but it could never beat the feeling of warmth from the other’s liquid which filled him to the brim. Though he just got dumped on the floor for the second time after their sexual encounters began, a smile was plastered upon his face along with a rosiness which spread — like the grin — from ear to ear. 

Woojin glared over, unamused at how well the smaller had recovered from his first anal sex. 

"I guess you really were ready for the black boxes after all.", he said with a deep voice, his face darkening. Remembering his devious plans from before, he took out his mobile phone and clicked on a familiar contact to the two. The video which had just been recorded was sent to the one labelled ‘Pole Dancer’, followed by a smirking emoji to further instigate him.

"Hey Chris.", the brunet paused, waiting for the other to turn around and look him in the eyes, "Tell your stripper boyfriend I said hello." After hearing the brief description, the shorter’s face lit up with curiosity. 

"Will do! Is that all Daddy requests for?" Chris questions.

"No, I don’t want to see you, fucking slut. If anything, get out of my room.", the older growls, before shooing the other out of the room. 

Chris looks down, disappointed, but does as he’s told. The door slams, with a cold gust of air shooting down his sweaty body.

\---

"Hyung you got a message!", Jisung giggled, handing his boyfriend's phone over. Minho smiled lightly at the younger boy.

"Thanks for telling me, baby.", He purred, gently kissing his forehead. He unlocked his phone and checked his messages, raising an eyebrow as he saw an unknown number having sent him a video. He clicked onto the play button, eyes widening as he recognized a familiar blond boy.

"Oh my fucking god, Jisung, I think something terrible just happened."


	8. Regrets pt.1

There was no knock at Chris’ door the following day before it was swung open without hesitation. 

"WHAT THE FUCK. I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO NEAR THAT SON OF A BITCH. DO YOU EVEN LISTEN? CAN YOU COMPREHEND WHAT I’VE BEEN TELLING YOU?" Minho yelled. The blond sat up in his bed, his hair being messy which juxtaposed the intoxicated smirk which was slapped across his face.

"I’m sorry buddy, but it feels so nice being with him. I know he doesn’t like me as much as I’d wish, but sex is way better than toys. Oh yeah, that guy also passed on a message, he says hello." Chris replied, lazily.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know why he said that? Take a look at this.", the lavender-haired male explained with concern. He took out his mobile phone, clicking onto an unknown number and played the video shown once more. Chris yawned and looked over to see and hear himself riding the thigh of the sexiest man alive. 

"Oh fuck, I can still feel his dick inside my ass. He stretched me that much, Minho.", he moaned.

"You… had intercourse? Did I hear that right? You just got fucked by the one person we told you to stay away from. Can I even trust you anymore, dude?", the other sighed with defeat, exiting the room to leave the other with some peace. 

Seeing as he has the opportunity and was already growing harder at the thought of Woojin pounding his ass last night, Chris whipped out his dick and began pumping up and down with pleasurable noises sleeping out of his lips. He cried out the name of the man who had taken his virginity the past day, imagining the moment in which the warm liquids of the other filled him until he started to leak. Upon reaching his climax in less than 3 minutes, the boy’s phone pinged, lighting up with the notification of an unknown number.

Chris disgustingly rubbed his sticky hand over his chest, then his sheets, then picked up his phone. After entering the password and unlocking the device, the same video Minho had shown him was sent with the caption, "Miss me already?" The blond’s face heated up at the sudden message, suspecting that the older had been spying on him. After opening his door to see nobody had been peeping through the keyhole, another text came in. This one read, "If you think this is funny, I could post it online at the JYPornsite. That would be a fun game, right?"

At that moment in time, Chris realised the position he was in. Although last night seemed like the most sensual, proximal event in his entire life, there were certainly a few consequences. 

"That asshole thinking he can blackmail me…", he groaned, hoping everything would get better from now on.

After another few minutes, another sentence came in, taunting him. "Ask JYP for another black box by the end of the month." This was cruel. It literally screamed torture and could have been mistaken as an invitation straight to the hospital. 

Just to make the situation much easier, a final message arrived. The words, "I promise lots and lots of sex if you cooperate.", illuminated his eyes, bringing back the horniness he had felt only a few minutes ago.

"Gosh, Chris, why are you so naïve?", he wondered.

Meanwhile, Minho was storming down the corridor to find the criminal behind this case — Kim Woojin. He searched like a detective, opening every single public room even though it was still daybreak outside. Even the cafeteria was empty, with Chef Jeongin just getting ready to prepare breakfast for everyone.

Upon seeing the older pole dancer who certainly had a reputation at JYPorn, the cook flashed a grin and walked towards the counter. 

"So, Minho. What brings you here? Would you like a coffee?", he offers.

"I’m just looking for someone, don’t worry. A coffee sounds great at this time of day, make sure it’s strong — I’ll need the extra caffeine.", the other requests.

"One _extra_ strong black coffee coming right up!"

"Make it two.", a deeper voice adds.

Both smiles on the other two men faded, seeing the man who had joined for a drink. Jeongin cleared his throat before pulling out another mug for the intruder. 

"Alright.", the chef agrees before turning away.

"How’s my boy toy holding off. Did you treat him well on your visit?" Woojin asked, breaking the silence. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. You do know what you’re doing is wrong, right?", the lavender-haired male retorted. 

"It could be, but if Chris follows along and agrees with what I ask for, nobody can do anything about it.", the taller justified. Minho huffed as a reply, angry with his defeat from the other. To make things a little easier, Jeongin passed the two their respected mugs of coffee, allowing them to sit down and enjoy the warm bitterness.

Woojin reached into his pocket to pull out his mobile phone, searching for the message history he had with Chris. He faced the phone towards Minho, enabling him to see the texts they had exchanged just after he left the blond in his room. The expression shown after reading the last few phrases was priceless.

"You see, yet again I’ve got another one asking for my body. It wasn’t a good idea to leave Chris on his own, especially if you didn’t treat him with good manners before leaving. How is he going to trust you after that? He even calls me _Daddy_ , that shows how well you’ve protected him, right? Do you remember the first time this happened? We had our first recruit for the toy tester job leave after issuing a lawsuit against my name. JYP was kind enough to bail me out, but don’t you remember those exact words you told me? ‘There’s plenty of fish in the sea.’ I guess you were right, but they’re too delusional to see who they’re getting involved with. Chris is nothing special. As long as my creations get approved, I’ll keep making more money — still more than you — and eventually, when the boss ends up dying, I could be running the place." Woojin explained. 

The other choked on his coffee upon hearing the last sentence. 

"You’re fucking cruel, Woojin. You’re a dead man walking, I’ll tell you that. If I can ask for anything, it would be to try not to break him as quickly as you did with the others. That black box was 2 months too early and he certainly wasn’t ready for it. Heck, you didn’t even consider the fact he dislikes using lube! If you keep giving him those, he will end up dead Woojin. Fucking dead.", Minho complained, leaving the area with his coffee only half drunk.

He stomped towards his office in which his boyfriend was waiting for him. Jisung looked up with puppy-eyes before noticing the emotional wreck which stood before him. 

"Aw, baby what happened? You were gone for a really long time, I thought you were only going to see our small blond friend." 

"I’m sorry, Sungie. It was really chaotic to be honest. All I know is that Chris is too intoxicated with Woojin’s dick. There’s nothing we can do. I messed up badly, he might not even like me anymore judging by the way I treated him when we talked." 

"Don’t say that! He isn’t the type of person who would hate-" 

"Yes he is." Minho interrupted. "We’re talking about the kid who’s heavily influenced by that son of a bitch Woojin. I’m so fucking worried, baby." 

"Stop interrupting me then! Don’t you remember how vulnerable he was when he came to JYPorn? He isn’t the type of person who would follow that bastard’s influence forever. Don’t you remember how he came crying to us after the bathroom incident? He trusts us, and we should trust him. Anyhow, if things get _really_ bad, just ask Felix for some nice drinks, Chris could never resist free alcohol, you know that right?" Jisung suggested.

"That’s true, but remember, at this point in time Woojin is bribing our Chris for sex. Taking him back for alcohol doesn’t make us look like the good guys here." 

"Of course, babe. Drinks are just drinks though, we’ll all get drunk either way!", the smaller laughed.

"I don’t know, whatever you say Sungie.", the other sighed.

Amidst all the chaos, Chris had begun cleaning up his morning mess. He would have loved the liquid to have been on someone else’s chest, though. The thought made him giggle and blush a little.

This morning needed a little spice to it. Chris was now Woojin’s main little boy toy and needed to celebrate it. He opened his phone and began playing a slow song — slow but still fierce. 

Whilst moving along to the music, Chris began looking for an outfit to wear throughout the entirety of the day. He saw a comfortable baby-blue buttoned-up shirt which reminded him of the colour of the dildo Woojin kept pushing inside of him the night before. He then saw some plain beige shorts, which were sure to ready him for the blazing heat that summer brought. Once again, the hue reminded him of the taller, very hot male whose tanned-skin glorified him like some Greek God. 

After the song had been playing for a good 2 minutes, Chris was into the beat. He read out a few lyrics he remembered,

"If your true feelings get revealed, it’s game over, I have to deceive you."

Chris liked the sound of that. He slipped on both items of clothing before tidying his hair and getting ready to go into town. The weather was great, he felt even greater. The only way for the blond to enjoy himself was by going outside and showing all the other hot guys his body. The shirt didn’t feel sexy enough, so he tried opening the top two buttons. Still, it wasn’t enough, so finally Chris decided on unbuttoning the rest of them and flashing his abs. After all, there were sure to be others without certain items of clothing with this scale of heat. Screw Minho, it was time to show off another side of him: Chris the Bitch.


	9. Regrets pt.2

Chris was smirking to himself as he made his way through the streets, the stares people people dedicated to his chest boosting his pride even more. He decided to sway his hips a little as he walked, seeing as the perfect opportunity to attract a few hot men. 

The blond felt his mouth water lightly as he saw a bulky man sitting on a bench all alone, the guy looking like he was sexually frustrated.

"Hey there..having a hard time babe?", Chris purred, sitting down right next to the man.

"Woah, you're pretty...Are you one of the JYPorn prostitutes?", The man asked, nearly drooling as he eyed his naked chest greedily.

"My face is up here, you know? And no, but I do work there. I'm off the job currently though. You look frustrated, would you...like a bit of stress relieving?", He replied, placing one hand on the man's thigh.

"Fuck, you'd make billions of won as a prostitute with that body and tongue. How can I say no to a hot babe like you offering me some stress relieving? Do you bottom or top?", The man asked, licking his lips.

"I can do both but I prefer to bottom. Take me to your place if you're fine with that.", Chris giggled, squeezing the man's thigh a bit.

"Great, 'cause I only top. Do you have any rules?" The other asked as he stood up, pulling the blonde with him by the waist.

"No kissing, that's reserved for someone special. Aside from that I don't mind anything. No teasing though, I prefer it rough and quick.", he smiled sweetly, pulling the man's hand down to his ass.

"Alright. Anything else?", the obviously older man asked again, pulling Chris towards an apartment.

"This is a one time thing and you don't get to cum inside of me. Stop asking so many questions and hurry up!", the latter whined, pressing his butt closer towards the man's hand.

"Fuck, how are you not a prostitute? You totally act like one and that's fucking hot!", the man groaned, pushing Chris against the next wall as they entered the place. Chris, being as slutty as he was feeling in that moment, moaned at the roughness, grinding up into the man's crotch.

"Needy is an understatement, huh? You want it right here or on a bed?", the man asked, making the younger groan in annoyance.

"Bed. I told you not to ask more questions!", Chris yelled, angrily pushing one knee into the guy's crotch.

"Fine. Don't even try to complain in the middle of sex if you're uncomfortable with anything.", the man huffed, dragging Chris into his bedroom and pushing him down onto his bed. The blond looked up at the man with half lidded eyes, taking off his clothes before the other could.

"You're such a slutty bitch, you'll take my cock so well…", the guy whispered as he got rid of his own clothes, roughly flipping Chris around so that his face was pressed into the mattress. 

"What a great ass, can't wait to get inside.", the man groaned, the sound of a foil being ripped open filling Chris' ears. The blond choked out a muffled moan as he felt a hardened penis being pushed into his asshole.

"You're not even half as big as  _ him _ , what a disappointment. You better be rough to make up for that!", he complained as he didn't feel the man's member getting even close to his prostate.

"What kind of monster do you fuck with if I don't satisfy you? Mine is king-size, you know?", the man growled, beginning to thrust into the younger like an animal in heat. Chris let out small moans, tightening his hole on purpose to feel the man's erection a bit better.

"F-Fuck, your hole is taking my dick so well, you feel fucking amazing around me!", the man growled, thrusting into him even harsher, the thrusts becoming sloppy after a while. 

Chris moaned lightly as he felt the man's dick brush his prostate, clenching around it even more tightly. He clawed at the sheets, sighing in relief as the man stopped his harsh thrusts, pulling out of him.

"This was probably the worst sex in my whole life but you seemed to enjoy it. Book a prostitute that isn't used to bigger than king-size when you're frustrated the next time.", Chris groaned, getting dressed quickly. He didn't even release from how bad the sex had been.

"Jesus, thank god you’re not one of those prostitutes because I certainly wouldn’t tip you.", the hunky man grunted, staying naked on top of his sheets. "Though… you’ve got some ass there kiddo, it would be a shame if you let it go to waste." 

"I’m honoured, your kind words really touched me sir. Too bad I got denied because my kinks are overly dangerous and difficult to satisfy whilst still keeping legality. Otherwise I’d totally be the hottest twink you could find online. There would also be many more people getting off to me — heck, maybe I could feel that ‘more than king-sized guy’ fill me up more often." Chris whined.

"Okay enough talking about him, I can see you’re 100% whipped.", the other groaned, urging for the blond to leave through the front door.

Chris took the signal and rushed out with his hard-on still evident in his shorts. Thankfully, the JYPorn building was not very far — a 15 minute walk. It was almost as if he was having a panic attack for no reason, the sexual desire was uncontrollable. His breaths were short but begged to be taken away by his one and only: Kim Woojin. At this point, even a trip to the hospital would be worth taking his dick. Upon coming up with a suitable situation, Chris whipped out his phone and got ready to send a life-changing email.

"For the Attention of Park Jin Young,

Hey Papa, I’ve done some thinking and have come to the realisation of what I believe is best for me at JYPorn. The black box which was recently given to me was dangerous, but I’m not afraid to try some more. If I end up in another coma, so be it, but there’s no reason for me to be a wimp and complain about my job being too difficult and hazardous.

— Your Favourite,

Christopher Bang."

Having walked whilst typing the e-mail, Chris had already reached the back of JYPorn. However, standing at the entrance was the familiar lavender-haired boy. 

"Look who decided to show up.", Chris taunted, whilst strutting towards the other.

"You know you shouldn’t be out here without permission. Also, are you fucking turned on right now?" Minho gasped, glancing at the tent which had still been formed in the blond’s pants.

"Yeah, so what? I tried to get this sorted but I ended up doing your job. It’s so disgusting how some people can cum during bad sex. You should stop staring if you don’t want me to tell your Sungie." 

"Don’t you use his pet name like that, I told you on your first day that he was my bitch, and my bitch only. I came here to apologise, but it seems that being immature is the only thing currently on your mind.", the pole-dancer growled before deserting Chris.

Satisfied with the reaction, he grinned and entered the building himself. After checking in with the receptionist, who was dazzled by his looks, Chris was told that JYP had made the decision to allow him back on the job, so he found his way towards his office, where he would expect to see a bunch of toys begging to fit inside of him. 

Before he could open the door, a strong hand turned him around, before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"Thank you." Woojin smiled, leaving the other to complete his business.

There was something dark about the room this time though. The bedsheet and pillowcase had been replaced — there was no faint smell of blood, it was entirely normal, but the atmosphere just seemed so evil. After breathing in the scent of the wooden floorboards, Chris looked over to his left to see a black box stood upon the tabletop. 

He made his way towards it, unveiling the contents which were inside. It was… anticlimactic. Unlike last time, where a few pieces were needing put together like a DIY project, all that was left for Chris was a small pill, wrapped multiple times in clingfilm to avoid contamination. Aside was a note which read,

"Consume as quickly as possible to avoid excessive contact with air. The drug will last for an hour, so be careful. 

ー JYP"

Chris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was a toy tester, not a drug tester, so what was this? One hour of… what exactly? If it were one hour of viagra or another stimulant, then it would be annoying but easy to handle. He unwrapped the circular object before quickly and carefully placing it in the back of his mouth and swallowing.

It took a moment for anything to happen. In fact, Chris stayed motionless on his bed with his arms spread out, ready for the hour of madness to begin. It wasn’t until 10 minutes later when the effects started to kick in.

Chris’ breaths began becoming unendurable — a sudden spark of soreness shooting through his entire body. He took the pillow on his bed and masked his face to try and limit the amount of breathing he would do. This proved unsuccessful as the need to intake oxygen was too powerful. Another shot of uncomfortable sensations struck him like lightning. This time, it felt like a thousand fire ants had crawled onto his skin and had began to bite.

Screaming in terror, Chris began clawing at his own clothes, tearing off each garment by their hemn until he was left barenaked upon his bed. What came next was even more gruesome: the blond began to tear at his skin as a result of the pain that was inflicted all over his skin. His nails tore little incisions which were nowhere near as agonising as the feeling the pill had brought. It had only been 15 minutes since the drug had been ingested.

The following trauma was unexpected. He was sweating like an animal under heatstroke, bleeding from the scratches he left all over his body; the mixture of the two leaking into the mattress he was laid back over.

As if it couldn’t get any worse, he came to a halt. The burning still carried on, but the ability to move was abruptly taken away. What was happening? Chris had just undergone paralysis. The muscles in his arms and legs were twitching, but there was no way to relieve the pain which was continuously shooting through every single one of his veins.

He never knew when the tears had begun building up in his eyes, but by now they were scattered down his face, making him glow under the faint light attached to the ceiling. At this point, Chris didn’t even care about the job — Woojin bribed him into doing this. Thankfully, there was no trace of blood this time around.

Speaking of the devil, the damned Kim Woojin rushed in at that moment, holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. He ran to Chris’ side before clearing his throat.

"You look like shit. It’s not the first time though. I came to collect your review in person, because you’re certainly not going to be able to write in this state.", the brunet paused.

"So, can you move?" 

"Well, that’s a dumb question, does it hurt?"

Chris tried moving any limb to show how much pain he was in. He somehow pushed his body over to the side and ended up falling off of the bed. Woojin did not try to be the knight in shining armour, and let the other fall — with a hard slam — face-first onto the planks of wood. 

"Well, you’re certainly in pain now.", the taller sighed, scribbling down onto the paper. He stood up ready to go, disgusted by the naked body on the floor. Just before he could turn around, Chris let out a small whimper in an attempt to save himself.

"You’re so fucking helpless.", the other groaned, before lifting Chris into his arms and bringing him out of the office.

Woojin got several odd looks from staff passing by, some even revolted. There wasn’t really a point in bringing the blond back, it was just extra effort, but he deserved a little respect after the bold email had been sent out a few hours ago. Chris’ room was just on the right, but had a few annoying bystanders loitering around. 

"Get the fuck out of the way." Woojin growled, pushing through in order to access the door. The familiar Minho and Jisung stared at Chris’ almost lifeless body in horror as he was shifted from the strong arms of the taller into the provided bed.

"He’s all yours. Don’t worry though, he hasn’t been hurt by anything but himself." Woojin stated, clearly annoyed, before leaving the suite.

"Oh fuck, Chris. You should have listened. Seeing as you have no choice in this current state, I’m going to make you hear me out. Don’t trust that jerk. You can have your little sex affairs but he isn’t in love with you and never will be. Please,  _ please _ listen to my advice. Come to us if you’re in trouble, not that giant beast for sex. Sometimes sex isn’t the best way to relieve yourself. Also, if you’re really in the mood to relax, we can just acquire some great drinks from Felix at the top floor, okay? We’ll leave you alone to recover for now. Enjoy your rest, kiddo." Minho rambled, before leaving the room.

"Bye blondy, see you later!", his boyfriend pitched in.

Chris then realised he had fucked up. He had fucked up so badly and there was no turning back.


	10. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Don't read the first ~800 words if you are sensitive to rape/non-con elements

A smirk formed on Woojin's lips as he saw a certain short squirrel like male pacing around in front of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here alone without your little boyfriend?", he asked calmly, approaching the boy with a dark smile.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend you asshole. Don't get near me!", Jisung shouted, taking a step backwards. Woojin chuckled, walking up to the younger boy.

"Bold of you to call me that, your pathetic coward of a boyfriend doesn't even dare to try to harm me. Weren't you with what's mine like five minutes ago?", he asked with an empty chuckle.

"He's resting, because you asshole literally broke him with whatever you've given him. Why do you do that? Why do you have so much fun with wrecking people like him?", the shorter asked, spitting at the dorito shaped male.

"Did you fucking slut just spit at me!?", Woojin growled, grabbing the boy's collar with rage in his eyes.

"Let me go! You're disgusting! MINHO!", the short brunet screamed. The elder covered his mouth quickly, dragging the boy into his room.

"You shall regret what you just did. But well, what should I expect from a dumb prostitute like you? All you sluts do is to take cocks just for the money, unlike my little boy toy, who reviews toys for me that gain both of us a lot of money.", the taller brunet laughed, tying the boy's wrists together with a smirk.

"Let me go you sick psycho, y-you can't do this!", Jisung cried out in fear. Woojin's smirk grew bigger at that.

"I have an absolutely great idea. I'll wreck you to a point where you can't walk for a few days and your stupid little boyfriend is gonna be distracted to take care of you while I have my fun with my boy toy without anyone annoying us constantly.", the taller purred, placing the prostitute on his bed on all fours, tying his feet to the bed.

"I have some nice toys I want to show you, my little cockslut reviewed them so nicely for me. Black box sounds nice, doesn't it?", Woojin asked, getting a few products from a closet. He took a gag ball, forcing it into the boy's mouth as he was about to answer.

The older male smirked at the sight, taking off his belt in a quick motion. He ripped off the shorter's clothes, hitting the boy's soft skin with his belt. He enjoyed the muffled scream that left the boy's lips, repeating his actions until a few purple bruises started forming on the younger's back, thighs and buttcheeks. 

"Nobody's going to want to take you while you look like that, not even your pathetic boyfriend. Do you want to try out the nice toy my little Chris tested a week ago? He reviewed it so nicely, you'll love it.", Woojin purred, leaning down and harshly biting the prostitute's neck, making sure to leave a mark that wouldn't fade for the next three weeks.

He repeated that, pulling away as he was satisfied with how bad the boy's neck looked.

"You're not answering, so I take that as a yes. It does all the work for you, isn't that nice? I'm such a genius for creating a toy like that.", Woojin laughed, installing the toy on his bed.

He took the dildo that was, according to the review, the most violent one, attaching it to the object. 

"You'll love this. This upgraded version lasts fifteen minutes, so have fun with this.", he smiled, lining the toy up with the boy's entrance, pressing the button for the highest setting with a smirk.

"I have an even greater idea…", Woojin chuckled emptily, getting another black box from his closet. He unwrapped what was inside, forcing it into the boy's mouth with a crazy smile.

Woojin watched with a wide smile as the boy struggled, ugly tears and snot running down his usually so soft and innocent looking face.

"Let's test out what happens if I do some damage to your body while you're affected by the drug…", the taller whispered, leaning down and biting the boy's shoulder harshly, ignoring the desperate, muffled screams that left the boy's lips. He pulled away, hitting the brunet with his belt again, smiling at how pained the younger looked like.

"You look like shit right now, wow. Enjoying my little toy? You're not gonna be able to walk for a long time, dumb little prostitute.", he laughed, watching the tiny male cry from all the pain.

Woojin eventually untied the boy's wrists and ankles, taking off the gag ball with a smile.

"I can't wait to show your boyfriend how ugly you look with all that blood leaking out of your pathetic little hole.", Woojin smiled, taking a picture of the younger boy. He sent the picture to the contact saved as 'Pole Dancer', adding a 'Doesn't he look cute like that?' to the picture.

Somewhere else, Minho was talking to a few other strippers about yesterday’s client: he had a thigh kink and wanted to be buried in the lavender-haired boy’s legs. It wasn’t until his phone pinged when he had to excuse himself halfway through the recapitulation. There, in front of him, on the screen of his phone, was his boyfriend, naked and bleeding. The number was the same which had sent the revolting footage of Chris riding the idiot’s thigh. 

"I’m sorry everyone, urgent business calls me.", the stripper urged before excusing himself from the group. Once he was out of sight, he made a dash for the room of that damned criminal. Inside of it was his little Sungie, on the bed, passed out. Minho ran to his side before delicately examining the wounds which were presented along his neck, back, thighs, shoulders and… his bloody ass. 

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god. Sungie, are you there? CAN YOU HEAR ME SUNGIE? I’m so so sorry, you didn’t deserve any of this." 

The pole-dancer said no more before lifting his boyfriend bridal style and rushing towards the nearest familiar who could ring for an ambulance.

"Woojin, you’re going to get what you fucking deserve.", he said furiously.

\---

During all of the chaos, Chris was fully recovered with his hands behind his head, stretched out over his queen-sized bed. He had nearly dozed off to sleep until his phone buzzed extremely loudly, sending unnecessary vibrations through his skull.

"Jesus Christ.", he muttered before grabbing his phone. Upon his screen was the text, "Meet me in the bathroom, it’s time for your reward. ;)"

Feeling excited, the blond got up and put on the lightest (and most easily removed) clothing he could find which covered him well enough for the workplace. He then made his way through the building towards the same area he had first blown Woojin off. Chris looked into each stall before rubbing his eyes in confusion: nobody was here? Upon wondering said question, a locking sound was heard from behind him. His eyes lit up as he turned around and met face to face with the well-figured body of a man.

"Daddy’s proud of his little boy,", the older hesitated, before stepping closer to Chris. "Already recovered from a black box? I guess I’ve gotta try harder to keep you satisfied.", Woojin explained, before placing a hand upon the blond’s shoulder. Chris, unable to speak a word, just stared at the other’s lips which were only a few centimetres from his own. The taller soon caught on, placing his other hand behind Chris’ head, pushing themselves into a kiss. The escalation was too sudden, making the shorter’s eyes widen, his knees weakening as he was clearly flustered.

Woojin soon realised the effect he had on the other, smirking as he bit the lip of his boy toy. A moan escaped from the other, causing them both to take it a step further. 

Thankfully, Woojin was wearing a t-shirt which begged for removal. The blond took his opportunity during their break for air and lifted it over his head, exposing the toned chest which was hiding underneath. 

"You know I’ll never get tired of a man with such a physique." Chris teased, before biting the neck of the taller. Though it felt pleasurable for the other, he didn’t like the idea of being submissive. Woojin did the same, stripping Chris of his shirt before pinning him against the wall, leaving marks all over his clavicle. Their moans could have been heard if anyone were to lean an ear against the bathroom door, but such a task would not happen for the time being. 

Desperate to get things started, the blond reached for the belt of the taller. 

"Oh, no belt today? That’s new of you, Daddy." Chris huffs, before removing the trousers of the older anyway. Little to be known, Woojin’s heart skipped a beat, remembering exactly where he had left said item of clothing. In order to hide his blush, the taller pushed Chris’ head down to fast-forward the sexual activity. He wasn’t even hard yet, but a few strokes were sure to pump blood into his member. 

"Maybe I can get used to it if I start with smaller steps.", the blond whispered, pulling down the final layer of clothing before taking Woojin’s meat into his mouth. This seemed even easier than the guy he had met during his hook-up earlier that day. However, as time passed, and as he swirled his tongue around the slit, everything started getting bigger. Chris was determined to satisfy the older, even if it meant him choking multiple times.

"This is a different turn from last time, you’ve already taken half of it!" Woojin praised, pushing his dick in and out of the younger’s mouth. Pleased with the result, Chris began moving his head to match the rhythm they had started. He would certainly not get an asthma attack once he was eager to take the entire member. 

"I’m really close to my full size, you’ve really trained or — at least improved kiddo." Woojin struggled to say, the pleasure of the blowjob took his breath away. Just to take things to the next level, the brunet (who was now reaching his maximum length) began pounding his meat into the back of Chris' throat. 

Coping with it was so difficult, the blond loved every second of it but struggled to find his own breathing rhythm as things picked up in pace. 

"Are you sure you don’t want it up your ass?", the older offered as a form of relief.

Chris pulled away, shyly gazing up at the brunet.

"A-Are you sure Daddy? Is that really okay?", he asked quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Well I love fucking your throat, but your ass is better than that, if I didn't want to then I wouldn't ask.", Woojin replied, eyes dark as he spoke.

"I-I want it Daddy, take me right here and now!", Chris moaned, looking up with half lidded eyes.

"I could get used to situations like this, you letting me fuck you wherever I want to sounds like a good plan.", the brunet groaned, picking the boy up from the cold bathroom tiles. He pushed the younger's pants down, chuckling at the sight of the pathetically hardened erection.

"Hard from blowing me, huh? You really were made for me and only me, can't wait to feel you around me again.", Woojin groaned, picking the younger up by his bare thighs. He lifted the blond up until his entrance was lined up with his dick, thrusting up into the welcoming heat.

"Fuck, you feel amazing, I could fuck you all day long, boy toy...", the taller sighed in satisfaction, pressing his cock into the younger's prostate. Chris moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"D-Daddy, it feels so good!", the blond cried, twining his legs around the taller's waist. The latter fastened his thrusts at that, letting his hands wander from Chris' thighs to his ass, giving the mighty cheeks a firm squeeze. 

"Daddy is close, boy toy...", Woojin sighed, his thrusts becoming more sloppy. The blond tightened his hole at that, drawing moans from the brunet's lips. 

"Ah fuck when did you learn that? Shit you feel so good like this, I'm gonna cum inside, boy toy!", the taller groaned, attaching his lips to Chris neck. The latter cried at that, feeling his own member shooting strings of cum over their chests as a comfortably warm liquid filled him to the brim.

"Did you just release from me cumming inside of you? Shit, you're so good for me, makes me want to take you raw every day… Nobody before you was able to take my dick and a black box in a span of three days, you have my respect for that.", Woojin spoke, hands kneading the flesh of Chris' ass.

"D-Don't pull out, you feel good inside of me, Daddy…", the blond whimpered, resting his forehead on the crook of the elder's neck.

"It feels nice inside of you, Daddy isn't gonna pull out that soon.", the brunet purred, kissing the younger's neck gently. He lightly bit down on the flesh, sucking a purple mark with enthusiasm. Chris moaned at that, clenching around the taller's softening member.

"Shit, don't do that or I'll fuck you again boy toy!", Woojin groaned as he felt blood rush into his lower regions. The younger lightly smirked at that, repeating his actions until he felt the softening penis inside of him grow hard again.

"You want a round two that badly? Fine I'll give it to you then.", the taller whispered, bucking his hips upwards. He felt himself grow harder at the lewd, wet sounds his thrust had caused, pulling the younger's buttcheeks apart a bit.

"N-No please don't pull them apart, I want to keep your cum inside of me Daddy!", Chris cried out, tightening his hole with all force that remained in his body. Woojin groaned, fucking up into the boy to shut him up.

"I'll fill you up again so stop crying or Daddy will pull out and use your mouth.", Woojin threatened, smirking as the boy shut up immediately. 

"Wow, you're such a slut for my cock, you're Daddy's most obedient little boy.", the taller praised, attacking the younger's neck with his lips as he thrusted into his full hole. 

"Shit, it's like you only exist for the purpose of getting fucked by me, your hole takes my cock so well… ask the boss for permission to film a porn with me and you'll get another treat from your Daddy.", Woojin groaned, fastening his thrusts as he felt his high approach. He reached down with one hand, palming the younger's member roughly.

"Oh my god, i-it feels so good Daddy!", Chris cried out as he came a second time, eyes rolling back as he felt his already full hole being filled even more.

"Let's do this more often...you gotta be a good boy to earn more treats, because Daddy likes it very much to fuck your pathetic little hole until you're filled to the brim.", Woojin purred as he pulled out, pressing a small kiss to the younger's forehead.

"Daddy c-can we take a shower?", Chris asked quietly, legs and arms still wrapped around the taller's body. Woojin chuckled, caressing his lower back a bit.

"We both are gross right now so I don't see any reason why we shouldn't.", the taller laughed, peeling the younger off of his torso, "Get dressed and we can go to your room."

Chris quickly obeyed, smiling to himself as he put on his clothes again. He waited for the older male to do the same, feeling his cheeks turn red as he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

"Come on, let's go.", Woojin chuckled, dragging Chris with him towards the younger's room, fingers gently caressing the boy's hipbone. The blond smiled like the biggest idiot at that, locking the door of his room behind them. They went into the bathroom, Woojin letting go of the younger the moment the bathroom door was closed.

"Say, what would you do if I was fucking other people than you?", the taller asked as he got undressed. Chris bit his bottom lip, getting undressed as well.

"I-I guess I'd try harder to satisfy you more well, t-that others become so boring that you only want to bury yourself inside of me.", he answered, stepping into the shower with flushed cheeks. Woojin followed him, turning on the water.

"Is the temperature okay? And that's cute, you're really trying your hardest to satisfy Daddy's needs. I'm a total full course meal so I get why you want me all for yourself, my greedy little boy.", the taller chuckled, pushing two fingers into the younger's gaping hole.

"I-It's comfortably warm Daddy.", Chris smiled, moaning at the feeling of the elder's cum leaking out of him as the fingers curled inside of his hole. He placed his hands on the cold tiles of the shower wall, pushing his ass into the taller's direction, enjoying how he was being gently fingered.

"Fuck, you're almost making me grow hard again…", Woojin groaned, pulling his fingers out of the shorter's entrance. He took a bottle of washing lotion, pouring some of it onto the younger's back, washing it gently.

"W-Will you let me wash your back too, Daddy?", Chris asked, enjoying the taller's gentle stroking motions on his back. The brunet chuckled, turning the younger around. He poured the milky looking liquid over the boy's pale chest, rubbing circles on the sensitive skin.

"If you want to then yes. You're still so oversensitive, it's cute.", Woojin smiled, pinching the blond's nipples with two fingers each. Chris moaned softly at that, leaning into the older male's touch.

"T-Then let me wash your body.", he whimpered quietly, looking up at the taller with flushed cheeks. The latter chuckled lightly, letting go of his nipples. He turned around, waiting for the blond to wash his back.

Chris smiled at the sight of the scratch marks he had left on the brunet's skin, spreading washing lotion all over the man's muscular back. He gently rubbed until the liquid turned to foam, motioning for the taller to turn around. He repeated his actions on his chest, enjoying the feeling of being able to touch the elder's muscular chest so freely.

"Such a good boy.", Woojin praised, letting the warm shower rinse off all the foam on their bodies. He stepped out of the shower, handing the younger a towel and wrapping another around his own waist. Chris turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around his torso, leaving half of his ass bare on purpose. 

"Cover your butt please, I don't want to fuck you a third time today.", the brunet groaned at the sight of the younger's perky butt being exposed, turning away quickly. Chris giggled at that, covering his butt quickly.

"What if that was exactly what I wanted, Daddy?", he teased with a small smirk, "Why were you even looking at my butt? Do you like it that much that you had to stare at it?"

"You're walking on thin ice boy toy. Let's not do it a third time in one day, I don't want you to bleed again.", Woojin sighed, pulling the younger male into his broad chest. Chris felt himself blush at the sudden action.

"You won't hear from the stripper couple for a while.", the older whispered quietly, smirking coldly. Chris shivered at how dark those words sounded, placing his hands on the elder's bare chest.

"W-What happened with them?", he asked quietly, looking up at the taller with curious eyes.

"I may or may not have knocked the shortie out of his job for a while… They won't annoy us for a week and longer, isn't that nice?", Woojin laughed, caressing the blond's back a bit.

"What did you do to him?", Chris whispered with horror in his eyes, feeling his legs turn into jelly at the older's laugh.

"That doesn't matter, fact is he's not gonna be present at work for some time. Actually, I can't use my room at the moment. Mind sharing your bed with me tonight?", the taller asked, placing one hand underneath the younger's chin.

"I-I wouldn't mind if it's you, Daddy…", Chris whispered shyly, avoiding eye contact. Woojin chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks baby. Let's go to sleep then.", the brunet smiled, pulling the younger with himself to the queen-sized bed, laying down on it. Chris shyly turned away from him, staring at the door of his room. He felt his face heat up as a strong arm wrapped around his waist, a strong torso pressing against his bare back.

"Good night Daddy.", Chris whispered, placing one hand onto the one resting on his stomach. He felt the elder's hot breath on his neck, deciding to close his eyes.

"Good night baby, you've been so good for Daddy today."


	11. Holding On

"Sungie… Baby please wake up, I'm so sorry…", Minho whispered quietly, holding his boyfriend's hand gently. He had tears in his eyes as he waited for the fragile boy to wake up, the younger's horrendous condition breaking his heart.

The vulnerable state the younger boy was in brought back memories he had been trying to forget for the past years, making his heart ache painfully.

_ Two years ago… _

"You stupid slut, can't you take it anymore!?", a man in his early twenties shouted at a short blond boy. Minho couldn't believe what he was seeing: the man had the boy pinned against the cold walls of an alley, deep red liquid running down the boy's bare thighs. The guy had his disgusting meat buried inside of the boy, who was crying, ugly bite marks and shoe-shaped bruises covering his pale back, neck and thighs.

Minho rushed into the alley, pushing the much taller man away from the bleeding boy.

"You disgusting asshole, get away from him!", he yelled, protectively shielding the vulnerable blond. 

"Who do you think you are!? I'm his boyfriend, mind your own business!", the man yelled, throwing a punch at the brunet's jaw. Minho yelped at the sudden pain, yet not moving an inch. He turned around, taking off his shirt quickly. He slid it over the boy's bare torso, turning around again.

"You're a sick psycho, you don't deserve to call yourself a 'boyfriend' after harming the poor boy like that! He's not even an adult, is he!? You're so disgusting, go to hell!", Minho shouted, kicking the guy's blood covered meat harshly. He sighed in relief as the guy pulled up his pants and ran away, turning back to the young blond.

"Hey. Are you okay? What's your name? Don't worry, you're safe now, I'll take you to the hospital where they're going to help you.", he spoke gently, picking up the fragile boy bridal style. He had an adorable face: soft cheeks, innocent doe eyes and pouty, full lips.

"J-Jisung, i-it's Han Jisung… T-Thank you for saving me… I-I thought I was gonna die here…", the boy whispered quietly, tears rolling down his bruised cheeks. His long nose had bloody scratches on it, which probably came from how his face had been pressed into the stone wall.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm glad I could help you. Was that guy really your boyfriend?", Minho asked quietly, carrying the boy to the nearby hospital. 

"Y-Yes he is… he has been for the past three years…", Jisung whispered quietly, a heartbreaking sob escaping his lips. They were ripped open from what Minho assumed was a rather violent make-out session.

"Has he been doing that... often?", he asked hesitantly, examining the boy's injuries more closely.

"Y-Yes, since about a year… but h-he was never that rough…", Jisung answered in a small voice.

"Say, how old are you even? You look so young…", the brunet whispered, biting his lip as he saw how soaked with blood the shirt the younger was wearing already was.

"I-I'm sixteen… I'll turn seventeen in two months though.", the blond answered, burying his face in the taller's chest.

"Oh dear god... you've been enduring this since you're fifteen, that's horrendous.", Minho gasped, fastening his walking pace. He rushed to the reception of the hospital, explaining the situation quickly. He ignored the nurse's horrified expression, rubbing soothing circles on the boy's lower back.

"Can I please see Han Jisung?", Minho asked as he went to the hospital the next day. The receptionist nodded quickly as she recognized the short boy's saviour, telling him in which room the boy was. Minho rushed to said room, knocking quietly. He went inside, smiling at the young blond.

"I-It's you again…", Jisung whispered, smiling at the older male. Minho smiled back, approaching the tiny blond.

"Yeah it's me. How are you?", he asked with a smile, sitting down next to the hospital bed. 

"I feel like shit honestly. What is your name even? You never told me…", the younger chuckled weakly, reaching out with one hand.

"Oh how rude of me. The name is Lee Minho.", he chuckled as well, taking the younger's hand into his. It was boney and small, but fit into his one perfectly.

"Nice to meet you, Minho-ssi. Thank you for having saved me, I'm glad… If you didn't stop him I would've bled to death in that alley, thank you so much…", the boy whispered, squeezing his hand a bit.

"No need to talk to me so formally, Minho is completely fine. And no need to thank me, I'm glad that I could help you.", he chuckled, smiling at the younger male fondly.

"O-Okay then I'll call you Minho hyung if that's fine with you.", the younger male giggled, squeezing Minho's hand again.

"Sure thing Jisung. I hope you feel better soon, a boy as pretty as you shouldn't suffer like that.", he smiled, winking playfully.

"Your eyelashes look long Minho hyung.", Jisung giggled, grinning at the older male. Minho felt his heart flutter at the sight of the younger's adorably crooked teeth, smiling gently.

_ A few months later... _

"Happy Birthday Jisungie!", Minho smiled, hugging the tiny blond from behind. Said boy squeaked in surprise, yet leaning into his touch.

"D-Don't scare me like that hyung, that's mean!", he pouted, turning around in his embrace.

"You know I love your reactions when you're scared.", Minho chuckled, before handing the boy a neatly wrapped item. Jisung took it curiously, ripping the paper open. His eyes sparkled as he saw what was inside: a fluffy, oversized hoodie, which had squirrel ears on the hood and a small keychain which was a squirrel plushie that was hugging a cat plushie. 

"You're the best Minho hyung, these are so cute!", he squealed, hugging the older male tightly. Minho smiled at that, fondly caressing the boy's back.

"Wanna try it on? I've washed the hoodie already.", he smiled, ruffling the blond's fluffy hair a bit.

"Ah you're an angel hyung, I was about to cry that it has to be washed first.", Jisung chuckled, letting go of the brunet. He rushed into the bathroom, changing quickly. 

"How do I look hyungie?", Jisung asked with a smile. Minho felt his heart skip a beat at the younger's absolutely adorable appearance, hugging him gently.

"You look adorable Jisungie, like a cute baby squirrel.", he answered, caressing the boy's back a bit.

"But I'm seventeen now hyungie, I'm not a baby anymore!", the boy pouted, pushing the older male away.

"You're still a baby. You'll always be a baby in my eyes.", Minho chuckled, poking the younger's right cheek with one finger.

"Hyuuuuuung you're so mean!", Jisung whined, throwing soft punches at the elder's chest. 

"I know Jisungie. Just for you.", he giggled in return, taking both of the boy's hands into his.

"Hyungie what are you doing?", the younger asked quietly, cheeks flushed as the taller trapped him between a wall and his strong torso.

"Jisungie… my cute baby squirrel… would you go out on a date with me?", Minho asked with a smile. Jisung's cheeks turned bright red at that, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I'd love to, hyungie!", the blond giggled, eyeing the taller's lips with a longing gaze.

"I'm glad you do… can I kiss you?", he smiled tenderly, cupping the younger's cheeks gently. Jisung nodded, closing his eyes in anticipation. Minho chuckled, letting his lips meet the younger's. He smiled against the boy's lips as he felt two skinny arms wrap around his neck. 

"I love you hyung, so, so much… Thank you for everything you've done for me so far, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here today…", Jisung whispered quietly, burying his face in the taller's neck.

"I'm glad that I saved you that day, you're making my everyday life so much brighter. You're so beautiful and adorable, I love you too. I'm not letting anyone harm you ever again, I promise.", Minho smiled, kissing the younger's forehead gently. 

_ A year later… _

"Hyung… I… I wanna start working at JYPorn too. You get to be a pole dancer, s-so I wanna do what I want to do, too.", Jisung whispered with flushed cheeks, looking up at his boyfriend from his position on the taller's lap.

"What? Are you… are you sure that you really want that baby? After what you've been through?", Minho asked with a small gasp.

"Yes I'm sure hyung. Please let me, I really want to.", the boy whispered, pouting lightly.

"Alright, it's your decision after all… I'll talk about it with the boss. What job do you want?", he asked, ruffling the younger's hair a bit.

"I… I want to try out a job as a prostitute. You'll always be my number one hyungie, but I want to try it out. Y-You know about my past…", Jisung answered with flushed cheeks. He sat up and crawled into the taller's lap, kissing his boyfriend's lips gently.

"Sungie… Alright, if that's what you want, then so be it. Let me know whenever you feel uncomfortable with it, I'll protect you from all harm.", Minho smiled gently, hugging the younger boy tenderly.

"Good morning Minho, what are you doing here?", JYP asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning Boss. I… Uh… I wanted to ask if it was possible for my boyfriend to start working here too? He confessed yesterday that he has been wanting to work as a prostitute.", Minho replied, waiting for an answer.

"Is he legal yet?", the middle aged man asked, taking a few sheets from his desk. Minho nodded, taking the sheets quickly.

"Tell him to fill out this application form until tomorrow.", the elder said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Boss, will do!", Minho smiled, leaving the office quickly. He went to work with a chuckle, placing the application form in his backpack. 

"You won't believe what happened!", he told his co-workers with a giggle.

"Did you propose to your boyfriend? Did he propose? Come on, tell us!", a short but strong prostitute asked with curious eyes.

"None of that but you guys might meet him soon. My baby squirrel told me he wants to work here too and the boss seems fine with that.", Minho chuckled softly.

"Really? You're letting him?", Changbin gasped at that. The older male nodded with a smile.

"I'd be a horrible boyfriend to not let him do what he wants. He's applying for a job as a prostitute so you'll see him around.", he chuckled in amusement.

"I see. I hope he's as cute as you always say because we don't have a single cute co-worker. People have already complained about how Hyunjin and I aren't cute enough for their taste.", Changbin laughed, hitting the taller's shoulder playfully.

"He's the cutest, it makes me a little jealous that he's going to sleep with other people, but I'm always his number one so that's fine.", Minho smiled, getting ready for his work shift.

"Baby guess what? Boss gave me an application form for you. We're gonna fill this out that I can hand it in tomorrow.", Minho said later that day when he came home. His boyfriend was sitting in the living room, drowning in his favourite hoodie while playing video games.

"Thank you hyungie! You're the best!", Jisung giggled sweetly, ending his game quickly. He went to his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. Minho chuckled, pressing a kiss into the boy's hair.

"You're welcome Jisungie. My co-workers already look forward to working with you because people keep complaining that there isn't a prostitute cute enough for their taste. Come on let's fill out the form and go to bed, I've had an exhausting day.", the brunet smiled, handing the younger the application form.

After a while they had finished filling out the form, the younger shyly placing his signature on the final line. His boyfriend smiled proudly, kissing him with a smile.

"Come on, let's go to sleep.", Minho said softly, picking the younger boy up. He carried him into their bedroom, putting the tiny boy down on the bed and hugging him tightly.

"Good night hyung, love you…", Jisung whispered, dozing off after a short while.

"So your name is Han Jisung, you're Minho's boyfriend and applying for a job here as a prostitute?", JYP asked the next morning. Jisung nodded, squeezing Minho's hand a bit.

"Alright. Read through this and sign it if you're fine with that.", the man spoke, handing the boy a two-page contract. Minho soothingly kissed the younger's temple, squeezing his hand as the younger male read through the contract. Jisung took a pen and signed the contract, handing it to his new boss.

"Congrats, welcome to JYPorn, Jisung."

_ Present… _

Minho sighed at those memories, watching his boyfriend worriedly.

"Please wake up Jisung… I failed to protect you, I'm so sorry… Baby it hurts so much to see you like this…", he whispered, kissing the back of the younger's hand tenderly.

"Minho can I come in?", Changbin asked, looking at the couple with sad eyes.

"Yeah… I guess…", he replied, turning back towards his boyfriend. The younger walked up to them, sitting down beside the pole dancer.

"That asshole has done this, hasn't he?", the shorter asked, putting one hand onto his friend's shoulder.

"Yes he has… He is so dead for this!", Minho growled, pure rage hidden in his voice.

"Apparently he did it with his little boy toy afterwards, being all lovey dovey with the guy.", Changbin said dryly, staring at the ground.

"Are you serious? Oh my god. I'm not talking to both of them again!", the lavender haired shouted, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"It's horrible, I know… I kind of want to get that boy out of that asshole's lies.", the shorter sighed, watching the unconscious brunet with a sad expression.

"He's been so unnecessarily rude towards me that I don't even know anymore if I want to help him.", Minho said quietly, squeezing his boyfriend's hand a bit.

"Min you know that the asshole manipulates him… I don't want to see that boy break from being used.", Changbin whispered, biting his bottom lip.

"I don't know Bin… right now I just want my baby to wake up and be fine…", the taller sobbed quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek. The younger sighed and hugged his friend, caressing his back a bit.

"I know. We all want him to wake up soon. But see it like that, he isn't feeling the pain while he's in a coma, the longer he sleeps the lighter the pain he feels when waking up will be.", Changbin said quietly, stopping to hug the older male.


	12. New Ideas

Chris woke up the following day feeling a little empty. He sat up, looking around his bedroom. Normally, his group of friends would have gotten up extra early and would have eaten breakfast whilst talking with Chef Jeongin. It was all very quaint. After releasing some sort of noise in relief to the pain down his backside, a strong arm pulled him back down. 

"Stay with me… you don’t have to go anywhere today." Woojin begged, before rubbing his hand over the surface of the blond’s skin. 

"Okay Daddy, I’ll sleep in just for you." Chris replied, before looking the stronger in the eyes. 

"You know I wasn’t joking about the porn shoot. We look like such a great couple, I’m sure the viewers would love to see my dick in your ass, if it turns me on 3 times in one standing, then I’m sure the rest of the world would be drooling for us.", the brunet whispered before pecking Chris on the lips.

"You know, Daddy, you’ve been really clingy lately and I’m absolutely living for it. If you want to star in a porn with me then we can talk to JYP about that soon. Does that sound good?", the blond suggested.

"Exactly how I’d want it baby." Woojin agreed, before leaning into a second kiss with the other. This time, Chris did not pull away. He urged it on, attempting to push their bodies together. When trying to catch his breath, the ripped male took his chance and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Chris could not believe that this was happening. They had subconsciously positioned themselves so that Woojin was now leaning over the blond, with his arms either side of the other’s head to support him and their kiss. 

Chris took the opportunity to bring in some heat to the party. He slipped one of his hands down Woojin’s torso, ending up around his fully exposed, soft member. Upon feeling the warm touch from the hand wrapping around his meat entirely, Woojin let out a moan into their wettened mouths, creating more tension between them. 

"Oh fuck…", the older gasped, after breaking from the kiss. "Are you really ready for me again?", he groaned.

"I don’t think I can take you again until tomorrow at least, though we can stick to oral." Chris teased, before swapping their positions in order to encourage his proposal.

“That’s completely fine with me." Woojin sighed, before placing his hands behind his head in preparation of watching the little boy toy in front of him take his entire member down his throat.

Chris was now experienced with the larger cock, knowing exactly where to start in order to bring the blood rushing downwards at the quickest rate. He licked the underside before sucking onto the end, whilst massaging Woojin’s inner thighs. The response was a loud, exaggerated moan, showing the pleasure they both received. It only took a grand total of 15 seconds before they were both embarrassingly hard and horny.

Chris began moving his head up and down over the older’s meat, having it shoved down his throat with every thrust. Woojin’s breaths were getting heavier, showing how excellent his body felt as a result of the intense blowjob. 

“Wait, Chris. I’m nearly there. I just want to try something, let’s switch positions right now.”, the brunet explained.

The younger did exactly that, curious to what was going to happen. Woojin, after crawling up the blond’s body, began thrusting his member into his mouth, nearing release. As he came to his final pumps, he pulled out and whispered, “Open wide baby.” 

Chris did exactly as requested, ready to swallow as many drops of cum as he could. Woojin ejaculated so furiously from the pressure which was created, decorating the blond’s face: his eyes, cheeks and mouth were smothered with the white juice. 

“This is how we’re going to end the porno.” Woojin whispered, before taking his finger and pushing the stray dots into Chris’ mouth. The younger waited for all of it to have entered his mouth before sucking Woojin’s finger and meat dry. He showed the amount of cum he had collected on his tongue before swallowing the entire load and smiling. 

“Fuck, that was so hot.” Woojin muttered, before kissing Chris once more. “You taste exactly like me, it’s like I just swallowed my own load. I haven’t done that since I was 15. You do know it’s your turn, right?” 

Chris was so distracted that he didn’t realise how he hadn’t ejaculated yet. When reaching for his own member, he was interrupted by a push of Woojin’s hand. 

“How about I return the favour?”, the stronger asks, before leaving the blond in shock. Wow, the one and only Kim Woojin was about to suck his dick.

There were no expectations, for the older was supposedly a top for the entirety of his sexual life. What came next was amazing. 

Woojin’s tongue was already a bit lubricated after exchanging his own load between their mouths. His larger figure allowed him to take Chris’ hardened cock in one go, pumping up and down whilst moving his tongue around the tip. Chris gasped, crazy for the movement of the older. He put his hands into the other’s hair and began tugging, the feeling was overpoweringly good. After having sucked off the brunet beforehand, he was already close to shooting out. 

_ “Maybe…” _ he thought,  _ “I just won’t tell him when I’m cumming.” _ This was a devious plan, but would surely entertain the two at the end. 

Chris was nearing his climax, arching his back slightly during every one of Woojin’s descents. He bit his lip and gasped as he felt the liquid flowing through his fully grown member. He let out an inhumane moan as the strings of cum shot into the older’s mouth. Woojin was left a little startled, but went on with the plan. He took the entire load into his mouth, swallowed and moved toward Chris.

“If I were female, that would have been such a dirty trick, baby.” Woojin growled, before caressing the blond’s cheek. Seeing as there was no need to clean up — every drop of cum having been devoured by the mouth of the other man — they both collapsed in exhaustion and snuggled up to one another.

"Papa...um… do you remember when you told me that Woojin and I would look good in a film together? That 'Huge daddy tops small kid with great ass' thing?", Chris asked their boss with flushed cheeks on the next morning.

"I do remember that. What about it?", the older replied, raising an eyebrow.

"This is embarrassing… Can I… Can I make that reality and film a porn with him?", he asked quietly, staring at his feet.

"You two are so close currently, it was only a question of time until you'd ask me that. My answer is of course. Ask our best camera man Seungmin to record and you'll get the best results possible. People will love your dynamic.", JYP chuckled, nodding in approval.

Chris quickly hurried out of the office, feeling his cheeks flush as he ran into a familiar torso.

"What were you running for baby?", Woojin chuckled, hugging the younger's waist gently. The blond leant into the tender touch, sighing quietly.

"I was running to get to you… I asked the boss and got approval, w-we can film a porn now if you want.", he said shyly, placing his hands onto the older male's toned chest.

"You're such a good boy Chris, so good for Daddy, doing exactly what Daddy wants. Come on, let's go to Seungmin and ask him to film for us, that kid is a god when it comes to cameras.", Woojin chuckled, pecking the younger's lips.

"Boss recommended exactly that. Do you know where he is?", the younger asked.

"Just follow me.", Woojin chuckled, taking one of the shorter's hands into his. Chris blushed at that, staring at their hands as the older male dragged him to a different floor, knocking on the door of a room.

"Hi Woojin, what can I do for you?", a tall puppy-like male asked sweetly. The boy had soft, childish features and fluffy hair, making Chris question why such young people worked at a Porn company.

"I have a new little toy and because the boss recommended it, we're going to film a porn together. He suggested you to do the camera work, because we all know you have the calmest hands and the best eye for good camera angles.", Woojin spoke, reaching down to squeeze the blond's squishy butt.

"Alright. So that beauty whose ass you're squeezing is your new boy toy? Nice to meet you, I'm Seungmin, a camera man here. I've heard a lot about you from chef Jeongin, is it true that you abandoned the prostitute squad for Woojin here?", the puppy guy asked, extending one hand. Chris shook it, chuckling softly.

"Well, I depend on Woojin because he designs the toys I review, so I've been spending a lot of time with him.", he answered, smiling gently.

"Ah I see. Come with me, we're gonna film in my studio on the 8th floor.", the boy said, walking towards the elevator. Woojin smiled lightly, motioning for the blond to follow the cameraman. 

Chris gasped as they reached the studio. It was gigantic, probably as big as thrice the size of his room, multiple cameras installed all over the place. Woojin gently dragged him to a huge, comfortable looking bed in the center of the room, pulling then both to sit down on it.

"Should we go for different clothes? I personally think my baby would look especially hot if he was wearing a robe only.", the oldest commented, stroking the blond's thigh a bit.

"Choose some clothes then, the closet is on the left. It's a walk-in, you can get changed in there.", Seungmin said, focussing his attention back to the cameras. The taller just grabbed Chris' hand and dragged him to the walk-in closet, picking out clothes for them to wear. 

"Are you excited baby? You're getting what you first applied for, ain't that nice?", Woojin asked as they got changed.

"Y-Yes I'm excited Daddy, though I am a bit scared, b-because that's the first time someone watches how you fuck me senseless.", Chris answered, changing into the deep red silk robe the taller had picked out.

"I mean I'd love to keep you all to myself, but this porn will sell so good that we'll both earn much more money. Think about the money and all the people that will see that you're mine.", the older male chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist.

They went back into the studio eventually, sitting down on the bed again. Woojin smirked, placing one hand on the younger's squishy thigh.

"You can start filming Seungmin.", he said, gently stroking Chris' thigh, handling him with quite unfamiliar tenderness. The younger sighed at that, leaning closer towards the taller.

"You're so pretty baby, so pretty for Daddy.", Woojin purred, sliding his hand under the fabric of the silk robe, kneading the soft flesh of the blond's thigh.

"Daddy p-please don't tease me like that…", Chris whispered, squirming underneath the brunet's touch. The latter smirked, positioning himself between the boy's thighs.

"You're so impatient baby… Bad babies get punished, you know?", Woojin said, kissing the younger slowly. He closed his eyes, making the kiss all sensual and slow. 

"I-I'll be good for Daddy, I promise!", Chris whined quietly, looking at the older male with flushed cheeks. He spread his legs apart, exposing his milky thighs towards the brunet.

"Fuck, baby, your thighs look so nice… I might use them for my pleasure… But not today, you deserve to be filled up properly baby.", the taller purred, letting his tan hands roam all over the milky skin. 

"F-Feels good Daddy, I love it when you touch me like that…", the younger sighed, throwing his head back. Woojin smirked, leaning in to kiss the blond's pale neck, sucking a purple mark where everyone could see it.

"Lay down baby.", the brunet commanded, hovering over the younger as he obeyed. He loosened the robe, exposing the boy's milky chest and stomach, chuckling as he caught a glimpse of a hardened erection laying flat against the shorter's toned stomach.

"Already hard for me? What a naughty boy, have you been touching yourself without Daddy's permission?", Woojin asked despite knowing that the blond didn't touch himself. He chuckled and took something out of his pocket, which happened to be a baby pink silicone ring ー a cockring. 

"No Daddy please don't do that, I promise I'll be a good boy!", Chris cried out, looking up at the taller with desperate eyes.

"You've been bad and bad boys need to be punished.", Woojin whispered, pulling the silicone onto the younger's erection. The latter let out an exaggerated moan, bucking his hips into the taller's touch.

"Daddy it hurts!", the younger sobbed, thighs trembling as a strong hand wrapped around his member. The taller smirked at that reaction, peppering small kisses along the younger's thighs.

"Baby you can't fool me, I know that you secretly enjoy this.", the brunet purred, playing with the bright red tip of the younger's dick. He chuckled softly, watching how the blond pathetically squirmed underneath him.

"Please Daddy, I’ll do anything! Take that thing off of me, I beg you!”, the younger exclaims. Woojin smirked before stroking the side of Chris’ face. 

“I really wish that was an option, boy toy. Unfortunately, this is the only way I’ll get you to stay here, in the position I really want you in. So for now, try to hold back your screams — remember our roommates are next door.”, the stronger growled, before caressing the pale thigh which rested underneath him.

"But Daddy I-I don't care if they hear me, they should know I'm yours and only yours!", Chris moaned, twining his arms around the taller's neck. Woojin sighed deeply, kissing the shorter male to shut him up.

"Be quiet or Daddy is gonna leave you here.", he threatened, palming the blond's member with one hand. Chris moaned softly, bucking his hips into the elder's touch.

"Daddy please take me, y-you know I hate feeling empty!", the blond whimpered, looking up at the older male with half lidded eyes. Woojin sighed quietly, taking off his clothes slowly. Seungmin zoomed the camera onto his chiseled body. Damn this guy was hot.

"Fine, but don't you dare complain if I'm too rough.", the brunet growled, lining his member up with the younger's entrance. He pushed the tip inside, licking his lips as he felt the shorter clench around him.

"Daddy please, I-I need you inside of me completely, y-you know I hate teasing…", Chris whispered, pulling the taller into a heated kiss. The latter bit down on his lip, pushing his erection inside balls deep.

"You're such a needy brat, if it wasn't for me loving your hot little ass way too much, you wouldn't get my dick inside at all. You don't deserve it, not at all.", the stronger male sighed, pulling out until only the tip remained inside, harshly thrusting back inside.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, it's just that you feel so so good inside of me, I could let you take me all day long.", the blond moaned quietly, wrapping his legs around the stronger's waist. He clenched around the girthy penis inside of himself, kissing the other again.

"Baby you don't have a clue how much I'd like to do that, but unfortunately we have roommates that don't appreciate it if I fuck you so hard the headboard bangs into the wall.", Woojin groaned, slamming into the other whilst rocking the bed back and forth. In response, Chris began screaming with pleasure as his prostate was continuously being pummelled by a certain large piece of meat.

“That’s it. I told you to shut up you little slut. I guess I have no choice.”, the taller muttered, before taking his shirt from before, ripping it and tying Chris’ mouth shut. The younger began squirming, clearly disliking the sudden discomfort both in the scene and in real life. Just as he began to reach for the item covering his mouth, the blond’s hands were tied behind his back. He tried fighting, but there was no possibility of overcoming the strength of someone taller who attended the gym several times per week. 

By now, the sex was unenjoyable. Through past experiences, the heat and pain from the friction within his ass was countered by their moans and Woojin’s kisses, but at this moment Chris was left to writhe in agony

The brunet thrust at full force, causing both pain and pleasure to seethe through their bodies. Remembering that this was on film, Chris tried to hold a face which appeared lustful, but it wasn’t complete without his own noises. 

“Fuck, baby. I’m close. How do you feel with that form of torture on your dick? It sucks, huh? Yeah, you’re right, sucking is exactly what you’re going to do next.” Woojin gasped, before pulling out of the blond. He took off the mouth guard and planted a fake kiss onto the lips of the other, staring with a dark emptiness in his own eyes. 

The younger obeyed, sitting up ready to take the hunk of Woojin into his mouth. Despite the hurtful words he had been labelled with, the feeling of the blowjob he was giving was extraordinary. Woojin tasted great. 

“Hey, go a little faster slut. At this rate I won’t cum.”, the ripped male stated in agitation, before thrusting with his own rhythm into the mouth of the other. 

“Yeah, that’s better. Keep going, I can feel your treat flowing through. If you’re good enough I’ll let you keep it all.” 

The last words were perfectly timed, leaving Chris with no time to prepare for the motherload of warm liquids which were about to enter his mouth. In seconds, his mouth was full of semen and he had to swallow quickly. Even though they had made love earlier that week, it felt like everything was saved for this moment. The blond kept sucking on the now lubricated member of the stronger, no hands to support his neck which had gotten sore. Like the little slut he was, Chris inevitably enjoyed swallowing so much of the other. It made him feel special — the only person who could consume so many fluids of the god-like figure.

“That’s right, bitch. Take my dick like the bad boy you’ve been lately. It’s the only piece of meat you’ll ever get, and if I hear of you taking someone else into that pathetic little body of yours, you’ll get a much worse punishment than this tiny cockring.” Woojin growled, before leaving the blond still tied up, vulnerable. 

Chris was still catching his breath, so Seungmin focused the camera on the blush which had formed on his face, his lips red and wet. He cut the act, deciding it would end with a fade-out during editing. 

“That was great, you two! I’m guessing based off of what Woojin said last, you’ve decided to make more videos?” Seungmin questioned.

“It’s all up to the viewers. If this is a hit, I’m sure we’d both be more than glad to film more of these. Being inside of Chris isn't a feeling I hate at all.”, the shirtless, tanned man stated; causing his submissive other to flush even more. The blond had his hands untied, and they were able to take their own ways after leaving the pornography studio. 

Chris was certainly looking forward to more of these heated sexual encounters. 


	13. Loss

"Christopher? I have unfortunate news for you.", JYP said the next day. He sighed quietly, looking at the blond with an empathic, pitiful expression.

"What is it papa? What happened?", Chris asked, fear in his voice. The older man stood up and ruffled through his hair a bit, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"The hospital informed me that your mother didn't make it. She died last night at 3:15am from a heart failure, they tried to bring her back but it was no use. My condolences, I'm sorry for your loss.", JYP said, catching the blond as his legs gave in from the sudden news.

"N-No this can't be…", Chris whispered, limbs shaking furiously. He reached up, hiding his face in his hands as he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Do you want a day off to go to the hospital?", the older asked, still looking pitiful. Chris nodded weakly, sobbing quietly. He was let go, stumbling out of the office with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The blond left the company building, walking to the hospital his mother had been in. He earned even more pitiful gazes as the nurses and doctors recognized him.

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it despite the surgery. Her heart failed in the middle of the night...and her brain died while we were reviving her. My condolences Mr. Bang, this must be a tragic loss for you. Your father isn't willing to pay for her funeral, would you take over those costs for her?", the doctor spoke.

"I will...can I… Can I see her?", Chris asked quietly, trying hard not to cry even more. The doctor nodded, bringing him into the hospital room his mother was in.

"Eomma… I'm so sorry eomma, you deserved to live." the blond whispered at the sight of the corpse, carefully taking her cold hand into his. Despite having had a painful death his mother had died with a smile on her face, as if she had been glad she was freed from any pain.

Chris let go of her hand, dropping to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, screaming out all the pain he felt, tears streaming down his face as he cried. All he felt was regrets and pain, his whole frame shaking.

"I'm sorry that I'm such a disgrace eomma, I was such a bad son, you deserved a son with a good degree, a nice job and much money to afford you the best hospitals, I'm sorry that I disappointed you like this… You deserved better than a son who sells his body for the money."

As the blond muttered those words, a certain unfatherly figure entered the room with a downcast shown in his eyes. He ignored Chris, staring straight over towards his deceased wife. After only 5 seconds had passed, another woman with straight, dark-brown hair stomped into the room carrying a designer handbag over her wrist. 

“So this is her? I can’t believe you spent our money on this little slag. Also, is that your gay son? I think it’s time we both leave this dump, honey.”, she bitches, before dragging Chris’ dad away by his arm. 

"Eomma I'm sorry… Dad didn't deserve you either, that cheating bastard. I'll go home and get your testament…", the blond whispered quietly, standing up and leaving the room with a tear stained shirt. He went back to the company building to get his keys, squeaking in surprise as a strong pair of arms wrapped around his middle.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you just cried.", a familiar dark voice said. Chris pulled the man's arms away, turning around to face him.

"Woojin please, I'm on a day-off, leave me alone. I'm going to my old home to get something.", he whispered quietly, staring at his feet. The taller sighed, caressing his cheek a bit.

"Let me come with you. I'll stay outside, but I can't let you walk around in town all alone. Especially not after our porn was uploaded, the chances that people recognize you are too high.", the older male said, raising his chin with one hand. Chris swatted the hand away, just nodding faintly. 

They went to the apartment Chris had lived in with his parents, Woojin staying outside just as promised. The blond quietly unlocked the door, walking into the apartment to look for his mother's testament.

"What are you disgusting fag doing here? Missed my daily beating so much?", a deep voice growled. Chris shivered, trying hard to ignore the man. He let out a pained scream as his father grabbed his hair, pulling harshly.

"Ew are those hickies? You fucking disgrace are so unbelievably gross!", the man shouted, throwing a punch at Chris' shoulder. He repeated that action across the boy's back, until the blond cried out in pain.

"Stop it, let me get eomma's testament and let me leave!", the shorter male cried out, screaming as a harsh kick hit his left calf, dropping onto his knees as the hand in his hair disappeared. He let out a sob as he felt the heel of a shoe press into his back, weakly trying to support himself with his arms.

"You pathetic, disgusting faggot don't deserve any better!", his father growled, walking around and kicking his son right into the face with his shoe. Chris let out a scream, hands coming up to protect his face from more harm.

"Take your hands away and let me ruin your face that nobody will want you anymore at your stupid porn company!", the man shouted, kicking his hands with such force Chris was sure they were at least bruised. Yet he didn't pull them away, crying in pain whenever the shoe met his hands.

He didn't even notice the loud sound of a door being kicked out of its frame because of his own screams, crying loudly as his father's heel met his already bruised shoulder.

"Whatever the fuck you're doing, stop that bullshit! This is your fucking son, who do you think you are to have the audacity to harm your own son!?", an aggressive voice growled, the kicking suddenly stopping. Chris let out a small sigh of relief before curling himself up into a ball to breathe.

"And what are you? His boyfriend?", his father asked in disgust, cracking his knuckles quietly. Woojin only laughed, grabbing the man's collar and pushing him towards the bathroom.

"I'd rather call myself his co-worker and bodyguard… You just harmed the favourite worker of the Asiansoul JYP, are you aware what consequences that has?", the brunet asked, stopping to push as they reached the edge of a bathtub.

"You're another of those disgusting fags? Get away from me you disgusting gay disgrace!", the man shouted, throwing a punch at Woojin's chest. The latter blocked the punch, letting his fist fly right into the man's face. He smiled in satisfaction as he heard a few bones crack, making a step backwards and watching the man lose his balance, falling into the bathtub with the back of his head falling right onto the showerhead.

"Byebye Mr. Bang, now you can't call anyone 'faggot' nor harm your own son anymore.", Woojin chuckled, throwing another punch at the man's face to make sure he'd bleed to death if he wasn't already dead. He washed his hands, leaving the bathroom with a sigh.

"Hey. You're safe now, he can't harm you anymore.", he spoke quietly to the crying boy on the ground, carefully picking his shaking frame up.

"So, what were you searching for? Let me get that for you before we leave this hellhole forever.", Woojin smiled lightly, looking at the younger boy quite fondly. Chris let out a small sob, telling the taller what he had wanted to get, wobbly hands coming up to claw at the man's shirt. Woojin quickly got the documents for him before carrying the boy out of the building, bringing him to the nearest hospital.

"Thank...you…", Chris whispered quietly, tears still running down his face. Woojin sighed quietly, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

"No need to thank me. I didn't know you were a victim of domestic violence, I'm glad I got you out of there before he harmed your beautiful face even more. Come on let's get you patched up, you don't deserve to be in pain like that.", the stronger spoke, sighing as the younger male passed out.

When Chris woke up again a strong hand was holding his one ー that was wrapped in a bandage ー as Chris came to notice. He let out a soft gasp, looking up to see a sleeping Woojin, who had been probably sitting beside him the whole time.

"Woojin?", he whispered quietly, yelping in pain as he tried to move his hand. The taller figure moved quickly, warm eyes staring down at his weak frame.

"You're awake. How was your beauty sleep baby?", Woojin teased, usually cold features smiling lightly. Chris let out a small, weak giggle, smiling as well.

"It wasn't beauty sleep Daddy, just regular sleep to recover from my injuries. Thank you for saving me, I don't know if he would've had enough mercy to leave me alive if you didn't stop him.", the blond said quietly, looking up at the older male with a thankful gaze.

"As I said, you don't need to thank me. Fact is you're an adult and free from that asshole, he won't harm you ever again. I'm glad I came with you, though I'm pretty sure everyone in the house heard your pained screams. Such cowards for not calling the police, they could've gotten you out of there too.", the brunet spoke, leaning down to caress the younger's cheeks a bit.

"Can you stay here for a while? Everything hurts…", Chris whispered quietly, biting his bottom lip to ignore the pain in his back. A finger came between his lips to stop him, warm eyes looking at him with worry.

"I will. Please don't bite your lips, I know it must hurt terribly, but your lips don't deserve to be damaged like that. Korean beauty gurus don't say 'don't lick and bite your lips if you want to have soft, kiss-able lips' for nothing baby.", Woojin chuckled, leaning down and pecking the younger's lips.

"D-Daddy don't do that here, we're in hospital, nurses or doctors could see!", Chris whisper-shouted, cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Aw baby don't worry, they all think you're asleep, nobody's gonna come in. You shouldn't call me Daddy when doctors and nurses are present, just saying.", the taller male laughed, caressing his cheeks a bit. 

"I'm tired Daddy, mind if I just sleep again?", the blond asked quietly. Woojin just nodded, kissing his forehead gently.

"Good night baby, sleep the pain away.", the brunet said with a smile.


	14. Famous

The next time Chris had woken up, Woojin was not by his side. Instead, there were 2 nurses conversing with a doctor who seemed to be talking about another patient in the hospital. He tried pitching in to hear what was happening.

“Yeah… they were both in the same incident.”

“Was it a fight?”

“A very unfair one for both victims.”

“So the man who was in here was involved? Did he put any of them in their current positions?”

“Yes. The older one doesn’t seem like he’ll make it though. His occipital bone had a depressed fracture, and some it has caused severe nerve damage. This guy however? A few bruises.” 

“Surely… that’s murder?”

Chris voiced himself to halt the conversation,

“It wasn’t murder. He tried to protect me. If anything, it’s justifiable homicide. I can’t stand hearing you all talk about this so publicly, can I go now?” 

The doctor pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat.

“Technically, we have no right to keep anybody in here, so you are allowed to leave. Seeing as your minor wounds have healed fully — a small cast will be needed to ensure that the fracture in your right hand is in its best possible condition.”, he explained. 

Chris nodded his head, understanding. 

“We can do that now, if you’d like. It’s not a serious fracture, so we don’t have to use plaster as the main material. Fiberglass dries in 15 to 30 minutes, so that’s how long you’ll be kept with us.”, one of the nurses suggested from behind.

“I see. If that’s what can get me out of this barren place I’m up for it.”, the blond boy answered.

It wasn’t the first time he had been in this hospital. The doctor was in fact the same as when he had injuries from his first black box. As the material was wrapped around his hand and wrist, they made eye contact, starting a conversation.

“Wait… I’ve seen your face before. I know I’ve treated you in the past, but aren’t you from JYPorn? I saw a video of you!”, the doctor exclaimed.

Chris began blushing heavily as there was only one video it could have been. He shifted his backside away from the doctor’s reach and bit his lip.

“Right, yeah. That video was something else, I’m really surprised you’ve watched it, does that mean you’re gay?”, the blond replied.

“Haha yes! It’s a hit video you know. There are around 2 million views and 300,000 likes on it already! You should check it out if you haven’t yet.”, the other urged.

“Maybe later.”, the younger answered, before the cast had been fully formed. “Anyhow, thanks for the treatment, I’ll check up with you in… 6 weeks? Is that correct?” 

“That would be perfect! Treat yourself well, I need more videos of you two in the future.”, the doctor teased. Chris had had enough of this guy to be completely and utterly frank with himself. He left the room only with the thought of his parents both being dead despite him only being 21. He worked at the world’s most famous porn industry and would have no occupation after that — who would even want to hire a pornstar? At least Woojin was set, designing toys wasn’t something age could affect. What a lucky bastard.

As he reached the company building a worried looking JYP was waiting for him. The man's face had a look of sorrow and a tad of pity on it.

"Christopher, how is your hand? I heard your father has beaten you up, do you feel any major pain from that? You're off work until your hand has healed, because I can't let you review toys nor film a porn movie while you're seriously injured. By the way, the one you filmed with Woojin is very successful. Come on let's go to my office and talk a bit about your career so far.", the man said, before they both went to his office.

"So let's talk a bit. So far you've reviewed several normal boxes and two black ones. Most people in your job quit after one black box so that's quite impressive. You've also filmed a porn with Woojin, which has shocking success as of now. It has over three million views and about 560,000 likes. Which is also quite impressive considering this is your debut as a pornstar. How about you film another one once you've recovered? People in the comments are asking for it. You can combine both jobs with each other if you want, because a huge amount of BDSM toys is better used if you're with a partner. Do you get along well with Woojin? He seems overly protective over you these days, is that a bond forming I see there?"

"I don’t know what’s happening between us. It could be lust, liking each other or even loving each other. Either way, doing another video with him would be my pleasure. I’m not sure about the toys, but seeing as we’re both experienced enough and could most likely endure the pain which comes with it, it’ll be down to the viewers’ opinions. If I’m hotter being tortured by Woojin than I am while taking him from the back, that’s what will happen.”, the blond elaborated. 

“Seems like the only way to find that out is to try it out. You gotta recover first anyways, I'll send out a form asking people whether they want you to top or to have Woojin keep torturing you. You can go back to your room now if you want.", JYP said, ruffling the boy's hair gently. Chris just nodded and went back to his room, blushing lightly as he saw Woojin sitting on his bed.

"You're back… how are you?", the brunet asked, standing up and walking up to the younger male. The shorter smiled, waving with his right hand.

"I'm not going to lie, I feel like shit. Both of my parents are dead and my hand is in pain. Guess what? The doctor has seen our porn and he recognized me. Do you have a clue how embarrassing that was?", Chris chuckled, smiling at the taller.

"Oh I can imagine. Well that shows how popular our little video is. Can I hug you or are your bruises too painful for that?", Woojin asked. The younger shook his head, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. Two strong arms found their way around Chris' waist, pulling him closer into the man's strong torso.

"The boss recommended we combine our jobs once I've recovered. You know, testing out the BDSM toys you design while filming a porno.", the blond said, closing his eyes. 

"That actually sounds nice, let's do that when you're okay again. You'll love my most recent black boxes, they're meant to be used while having sex and not to be used when you're alone, so that's perfect.", the older male chuckled, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead.

"You're so clingy lately Daddy… Can you tell me why?", Chris asked, looking at the stronger male with an innocent expression. He felt the grip around his waist tighten, snuggling closer towards the brunet.

"There's no explicit reason for that, I just like to keep what's mine close to myself. I'm not going to share you with anyone, you belong to me and only me.", Woojin spoke, kissing the younger's lips tenderly. Chris felt blood rush up into his face, sighing softly into the kiss.

"I'm only yours Daddy, you can use me whenever and however you want… Well unless I'm injured like right now, in that case I'll only let you kiss and cuddle me.", the younger chuckled.

"Wanna lay down and cuddle in bed?", the brunet asked. Chris just nodded, giggling as the taller picked him up and carried him to his bed, putting him down with gentleness. He smiled as the older male joined him, wrapping his arms and legs around the man's strong body.

"And you say I'm clingy. The clingy baby are you, my dear baby boy.", Woojin chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. The latter only giggled, enjoying the taller's comfortable warmth.

"Did you know I'm Australian? If you didn't, that justifies why I'm so clingy. Can you promise me not to sleep with other people? You have me all for yourself, so I also want you all for myself.", Chris whispered quietly, looking directly into the brunet's teddy bear eyes.

"You're such a greedy little boy, but who am I to say no to someone as gorgeous as you? I don't like sleeping with people that can't endure pain as well as you do, I wasn't planning on replacing you anytime soon. In fact, I might as well just keep you forever, you take my cock without any problems, just like as if your ass was made just for me to stick my dick into it.", the stronger male chuckled, caressing the younger's back with one hand.

"I'd love that, Daddy. You know you can always take me if you want to, as long as I'm not injured you just need to tell me if you want to have sex, I'm all yours.", the blond smiled, kissing the older male passionately.

"Come on, let's just rest a bit baby, you must be exhausted from everything that has happened.", Woojin spoke calmly, smiling a little bit. Chris only nodded, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

"Sleep well baby, you gotta recover.", the stronger said, kissing the younger's forehead gently.


	15. Punishment

Minho stormed through the doors of JYPorn, ready to knock the teeth out of every sly figure he passed. His boyfriend, Jisung, had now fully healed, and was too influenced by the other to show what they were capable of doing to somebody. 

The two of them rushed down the corridor — the lavender-haired boy dragging the hand of his boyfriend — looking for a certain pair of jerks: Chris and Woojin. Upon reaching the door, they slowly entered the room (which had been very dark given the early hour) and were halted by a very angry, taller male. 

"What are you two doing here? He’s asleep, so get the hell out of here.", Woojin mouthed harshly. 

"You terrorised my boyfriend. You gave him two fucking black boxes unprepared. What kind of monster are you?", Minho muttered. The taller smirked upon hearing this, knowing that they must have come back for revenge despite being too weak to lay a hand on him. Chris, however, would easily get beaten up, so Woojin’s next task was getting everyone else out of the room. 

"Okay, just don’t complain in here you bastard. If you want to talk or even fight I’ll take both of you on at once. Unlike you, if my boy toy has another finger laid on him, I’ll do something right away and won’t cry by his bedside hoping he doesn’t die.", the more muscular replied. 

Jisung felt enraged, hitting the taller in the chest. Seeing as it wouldn’t get them anywhere, his boyfriend, Minho, pulled the two along so they could sort everything out in the cafeteria. 

"What the fuck has happened while we were gone?", the overprotective Minho exasperated. "You’ve made me hate Chris and I’m supposed to be his friend." 

" _Supposed to be_ his friend? That isn’t my fault, kiddo. If you don’t like him now, you never liked him. Stop whining and deal with what you’re given." Woojin sighed, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop whining? Stop fucking PUTTING EVERYONE IN HOSPITAL WOOJIN. Do you hear me? Putting Chris in a coma was too much, how do you think I felt after my little Sungie was out cold? All those wounds caused by your dirty ass hands. He must have felt disgusted with your touch after all the men you’ve been inside of." Minho yelled, echoing through the entire floor of the building. 

"Well, what can I say? Jisung is alive, so you should be thanking me for sparing him. As for Chris, he’s my little bitch. He’s caught on the idea that I’m really clingy for him and won’t stop following me around asking for my dick. Did I mention that he’s _great_ in bed too? He also promised me he’d never sleep with anyone else again, what a little delusional kid." Woojin growled, smirking with an evil intent. 

"Promise? Can promises be broken before they’re made? In that case, say goodbye to your little boy toy." Jisung whined.

Minho, taken back by the words which were just spoken, slapped a hand over Jisung’s mouth. 

"What was that? Are you calling Chris a cheater? _My_ Chris?", the taller questioned, pulling the hand off of Jisung’s face. 

"I can explain.", the squirrel-like boy whimpered, putting his head down.

"Do tell." Woojin said, in curiosity. Minho put his head in his hands, scared for what was soon to come. 

When Chris had woken up, his beloved was not present on the sheets beside him. This was strange, considering there was no reason for the two to become separated — they would never want to anyway. 

He took his phone off of the nightstand, now fully charged, to check his messages quickly. Most texts were old ones he had ignored, but one new text caught his attention ー it was from Woojin.

_"Ask JYP for permission to film a second part of our porn. Now."_ , the message read, sending the blond into slight panic. His hand hadn't healed the slightest bit, yet he also didn't want to disobey his Daddy. Chris sighed quietly and stood up, changing his clothes quickly. He went to JYP's office, biting his lip lightly.

"Papa I know I haven't recovered yet, but I want to film a second video with Woojin, like, today. Can I?", the blond asked, looking at his boss with puppy eyes. The older man just sighed and nodded.

"People want to see Woojin torturing you, so no topping him for you. Don't go too far though, your hand still needs to recover.", JYP said, dismissing Chris quickly. The latter sighed quietly and made his way to the room of his beloved co-worker, knocking at the door rather shyly.

"That was fast, slut. You're that needy for me? Pathetic.", Woojin spoke coldly, before stroking the face of his other with icy hands. "Let’s go visit Seungmin now, then." 

When walking towards the filming room, there was an awkward tension between the two. It was as if there was an infinite amount of space separating them despite the one metre distance. Chris turned his head in the direction of the taller — he seemed very serious, reading his mind proved to be very difficult. He sighed, running a hand through his hair before carrying on.

Without turning around, Woojin unlocked the door and greeted Seungmin formally. The cameraman’s face turned into a frown as he looked towards Chris, and mouthed the words, "Is he okay?"

The blond simple shook his head and returned the same look of concern to the other. He never stopped walking; only following the taller until they reached the bed. 

"I think the clothes we have on right now are suited for what I want. For props… we’ll take some oil, and I brought something of my own.", Woojin suggested, whilst taking out his black box. "I’ve got a little surprise for you today, boy toy.", he said under his breath. 

Chris hesitated after seeing the familiar container. Not only was he filming another public film, but he was going to be in the most excruciating pain he had ever been in his life while doing so. Woojin turned around with dark eyes and a fake smile, ready to commence the video. 

"Alright, so it seems you two are prepped! I think Chris should start on the bed, Woojin can come in as the scene begins with two of his shirt buttons undone — the audience loved your collarbone in the first video, even describing you as the Daddy of JYPorn. Moving on, now that you’re in your positions, we can begin. 1… 2… 3… start!", Seungmin chirped, before rolling the camera. 

The blond began playing with his hair as if he was waiting for something to happen. The camera zoomed onto his eyes, showing the sparkle which still hid inside them. As it panned out once again, Chris turned his head to meet the Woojin — a sexy Woojin — who had a look of anger plastered upon his face. 

"Last time, you promised Daddy you’d be good. Don’t you remember how I punished you then? It felt good, but that’s only because you pleasured yourself alone. I only allow you to have fun when I’m around, it’s one of the rules we set. However… a little rumour spread around that you were seeing another man. Apparently, it was a long long time ago. You didn’t enjoy it, because I’m obviously the best man under the sheets you could ever meet worldwide, but you were not in any conditions given permission to leave the area and play with other boys without supervision. As a result, Daddy’s going to have to teach you a lesson, and it’ll be the one that sticks to you for the rest of your life.", Woojin growled. 

Upon hearing the monologue, Chris began to shiver. This was a time for acting, but he generally felt scared. Somehow, the taller had found out about the other king-sized dick he took up the ass and was going to be worse than he’s ever been in real life. 

Struggling to find his words, all Chris could whimper was "I-I’m so sorry Daddy. Don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything to make up for it…" 

"Oh it’s too late for that now baby. You’re going to have to deal with what I’m doing with your body today.", Woojin replied with a hint of sass. He took Chris’ hands and tied them with some rope behind his back to negate any attempt to break free from the porn scene. 

"Looks like Daddy forgot to strip you beforehand. These are new clothes? Too bad, they’re getting ripped off.", Woojin muttered, before tearing the garments off, exposing the toned torso which was kept underneath. Due to his own shirt being so tight already, the rest of the buttons popped off of the taller's shirt. 

"Motherfucker, that just made things a whole lot worse for you.", Woojin growled, before taking his own shirt off of his shoulders, exposing the god-like features which were chiseled into his body. He leaned in to kiss Chris’ vulnerable lips, but as the blond closed his eyes, teeth were dug into the plump tissue, causing a shot of agony to go through his mouth followed by a small stream of crimson-coloured blood.

The next attack was coming a little lower than the face. Woojin’s teeth ripped multiple bits of skin which protected the blond’s collarbone, leaving bruises near his neck — some even bleeding. This generally felt good to Chris, he was already moaning louder than he did in the first pornography. Now, he belonged to Woojin completely. 

"Looks like someone’s having a bit too much fun. I’m the one who should feel the pleasure, don’t you think so, little cheater? I should call you a slut again, because that’s exactly what you are.", Woojin hissed, whilst slapping the face of the other. 

"Daddy please…", Chris barely whined, pain shooting through his bloodstream, "...I only did it for you. I couldn’t take you deep enough when we first experimented on each other, so I wanted to stretch myself over time. Forgive me, it will never happen again." 

"Fortunately, I have one of my little (yet dangerous) toys which will help you practice, and I will be part of it this time. I want to see you cry, beg and scream for my acceptance of what you’ve done. You’ve cheated on the wrong man, Mr. Bang.", the brunet threatened, whilst removing the elements which were still in the box. 

Woojin caressed the compressed object he had taken out, twirling it around to expose every angle it was designed with. 

"Wanna see how it works? Even feel it? I can use it like a condom if you want. Trust me, you’re going to feel so much pain after this and it’ll only be caused by my dick in your ass.", he warned. 

"Just go, Daddy. I’m so impatient, you haven’t entered me since last week, I’ve been so needy without your meat. I’ll endure the pain if I can feel you.", Chris begged, whilst spreading his legs. 

"If you’re this eager I’m giving you no preparation. You’re taking my dick dry.", Woojin said, obviously irritated. 

He slid the sheath onto his foreskin and along his entire hardened length. It still felt like his member, but the magic would only happen during their intercourse. Woojin lined his tip up with Chris’ entrance and shoved the entire shaft down in one go. The blond was completely and utterly shocked, an o-shape as his jaw dropped. That hurt like hell. Considering the girth was familiar to him, it would only take a few seconds to recover and adjust to the thickness. However, that never happened.

Woojin’s member only seemed to grow, the sides constantly being pushed against the walls of Chris’ anus. The extra layer was… offering more girth? Either way, the sudden pain was not going to leave the blond’s ass. It was going to constantly linger. 

"You feel so nice around my dick. I’m glad we’ll fit together perfectly until I pull out of you. I’ll make it a long time before that happens, you’re so spoiled for a little cheater. I’m feeling generous, so I’ll treat those bruises I gave you already whilst I’m pounding you like this.", Woojin suggested, reaching over to grab another object from the black box. 

"This will help you cool down.", the brunet explained, placing a few spherical pieces of ice onto the abdominal area of his submissive partner. Chris’ back hitched at the sudden temperature change, he was clearly uncomfortable with being so cold. This was a strange, very unsatisfying feeling: his nipples were about to freeze off yet his ass was as hot as the man thrusting into him.

Woojin’s hands soon grew cold after running the ice up and down the chest of the other, intentionally not over the wounds so they would stay in pain and bleed. His thrusts grew weaker for once in his life as the friction made sex several levels harder. Ignoring the soreness which grew in his hips, he pushed faster and deeper, ensuring that the prostate would be demolished after the entire video. Chris now sounded like a tennis player — every hit leaving him with an unearthly noise escaping his mouth and into the microphone next to the camera.

"Aw, are you cold now? I can help out with that.", the older smirked, pulling another pair of items out of the black box ー a purple candle and a lighter. Chris' eyes widened as the taller male lit up the candle, throwing the used lighter to the side.

"D-Daddy please don't!", Chris cried out softly, his whole body shaking from the amounts of pain in his anus. He looked up at his beloved with a pained expression, fear filling his eyes as he watched the candle slowly melt. A drop of wax ran down the length of the candle, landing on his from the ice bright red skin. He cried out in pain, hole clenching around the taller's length. 

"Shut up or do I have to shut you up?", Woojin growled, letting the hot wax drip onto the younger's chest and toned stomach. There was an insane glint in his eyes as the pale boy underneath him writhed in pain, watching in total fascination how the purple wax painted the boy's stomach like a canvas.

"You look so pretty with all that wax on you, if I'm honest you don't even deserve that. Change the angle of your thighs, I want access to them.", the brunet commanded, licking his lips as the shorter pulled his legs up to his chest, letting the wax drip onto the trembling flesh of the younger's thighs. His smirk grew bigger as he heard the younger moan loudly, blowing out the candle as only half of it was left. He brought the candle down, pressing the still hot part of the cande into the sensitive skin of the blond's right thigh.

"Shit, look at you, you look like a mess with all that wax on your torso and thighs… and you fucking enjoyed it, I heard you moan! You fucking slut are a masochist, aren't you?", Woojin growled lowly, focussing his energy on making his thrusts more violent. Underneath him Chris had started to cry, sounds that sounded like a mixture of whimpers and moans leaving his luscious lips whenever the older's hips hit his abused thighs.

"What are you?", the brunet asked coldly, thrusting especially hard into the shorter. Chris let out a pained scream, spurting cum all over their chests.

"I'm only yours, Daddy!", the blond screamed, crying as the taller continued to thrust into him. He looked up at the older male with teary eyes, his whole face expressing how much pain he was in.

"I didn't allow you to release! You're so receiving a punishment for that, slut!", Woojin growled, pulling out a pastel yellow cock ring and a remote from the black box, throwing the now empty box away. He pulled the thick silicone ring over the younger's soft member, turning the remote to the highest setting. Chris cried out loudly at the sudden overstimulation, violently clenching around the taller's member.

"Shit, how can you get that tight? Oh fuck I'm literally feeling the vibrations of that cockring in your whole bottom, I'm gonna cum inside soon!", the taller groaned, his thrusts getting sloppier with every minute passing. He eventually pulled out and took off the toy from earlier, pushing his bare member inside again.

"You feel so good, I'm gonna cum…", Woojin moaned, erection throbbing as he released hot strings of semen inside of the younger's hole, pulling out as he had finished riding out his orgasm, taking one of the few ice cubes that hadn't melted yet. 

"I have a gift for you, slut.", he smirked, pushing the ice cube into the younger's hole to keep all the seeds inside of him. Underneath him the blond was still crying, chest heaving up and down as he struggled to breathe from the amount of stimulation in his lower regions.

"Have you learnt your lesson, slut?", Woojin asked, untying the younger's wrists gently. He turned off the remote, pressing a small kiss to the crying boy's forehead.

"I-I have, Daddy, I-I won't do i-it ever again…", Chris sobbed brokenly, not daring to move a single bit.

"That's my good boy. You've taken your punishment so well, I'll forgive you.", the brunet said calmly, kissing him gently onto the lips.

"Good work you two, people are going to love this. Now get out of my studio.", Seungmin commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry that the posting schedule got a little messed up with this chapter, we're busy people what doesn't make posting every day too easy.


	16. Feelings

The following three weeks passed without a single interaction between Chris and Woojin, as JYP forbid both boys to leave their respective rooms after having seen how badly injured Chris got during their little filming session. 

"Alright, most of your injuries have healed by now and your hand has fully recovered. Why don't you get a lawyer and quit this shit? You've seen what a crazy psycho your partner is, that 'relationship' of you two is overly toxic and in no way healthy. You'd be better off without that porn company.", the blond's doctor spoke after finishing the check-up. 

"But I don't want to...I love Woojin, I love him, I can't just leave him...nor the company behind. Nobody would want to hire a porn star like me anyways, I can't just leave.", the younger said quietly, staring at his own feet.

"He doesn't love you. Why are you so attached to that asshole? Why is every single person he has ever had sex with so deeply in love with him? I don't understand it, a person who's that violent in bed isn't someone I'd even want to love.", the doctor sighed, leaving the room. Chris bit his lip and stood up, leaving the room as well. He left the hospital and went to the park by the company building, sitting down on one of the park benches. The sky was already turning navy blue, a cool breeze sending shivers down Chris' spine.

"What are you doing here? Didn't the boss forbid you to leave your room?", a familiar lavender haired male asked. It was Minho, who was probably taking a late evening walk after a stressful day of work.

"I just came back from the hospital, I had a check-up because of my hand.", he replied coldly, avoiding the younger's gaze. 

"Hand? Did that asshole do that to you during one of your countless sessions of having sex with each other?", Minho asked with disgust in his voice. Chris stood up and grabbed the taller's collar, glaring at him coldly.

"No he didn't. My father broke my hand when I was at home to get my dead mother's testament and Woojin actually fucking protected me from him, I'd be probably dead if it wasn't for Woojin!", he raged, almost tearing up as he shouted.

"Oh. I did not know that. But do you know what he did to my boyfriend?", the taller asked, not letting the blond reply, "Your beloved Woojin hit him with a belt, bit his neck and shoulders bloody, gave him a torture drug and used a toy in his butt that ripped my baby's butt open so badly he was bleeding and in coma for a good week."

"N-No, you're lying, that can't be!", Chris shouted, gripping the younger's collar more tightly. The lavender haired just took his phone and opened the conversation with a person he saved as 'Asshole', showing the elder the picture of his bleeding boyfriend.

"Do you believe me now?", Minho asked dryly, turning off his phone. The shorter let go of his collar, running into the company building with rage in his eyes. Chris ran to Woojin's room, ripping the door open in anger. He went to the taller man, slapping him across the face.

"Why did you do that to Jisung!? Didn't you know what he's been through? He was in an abusive relationship when he was younger and once got raped ー by his back then boyfriend ー so badly he would've died in an alley if Minho didn't save him. How dare you abuse the poor boy after everything he's been through?!", Chris yelled at the older man, punching his chest multiple times.

"He's Minho's only weakness. Aren't you glad I knocked them both out for a while that we could have some quality bonding time?", the taller replied, placing one hand underneath the younger's chin. The latter swatted his hand away, glaring at him.

"Do you even realize how fucking wrong that is? Woojin you know I fucking love you, but I'd rather have you see a fucking therapist than to have you love me back. I know you're only taking me because of my body and because of the money you get for filming pornographic content with me. I know that I'm not the first one you're treating like this, not the first one you've only played, but I'll make sure that I'm your last if you want to keep me.", Chris said coldly, slapping the taller across the face again.

"Since when are you that sassy and violent baby? This side of you is new. I like it.", Woojin replied, putting his hands onto the younger's hips. He chuckled, kissing the blond gently.

"Woojin. Don't. I want you to go to Jisung and fucking apologize to him, he deserves it. You can be glad if I don't fucking quit this job, because I'd make sure Papa doesn't save you from going to jail when I sue you for the shit you've done to me and Jisung.", Chris said, pushing the taller male away from himself, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Chris wait!", the older male shouted, hugging him from behind. The blond just sighed and knocked his head backwards, hitting the brunet right into his face. He broke free from the grip around his waist and stomped away to his room, throwing himself onto his bed.

Woojin, on the other hand, was rushing for a few tissues to stuff up his nose in order to stop the bleeding which Chris’ headbash had caused. For once in his life, the brunet felt like a victim. He was inclined to apologise to Jisung, but only due to his threatened position at JYPorn. The suing part made it worse — if he had solely been fired then his earnings could have kept him through life until he would be able to find a new job.

He removed the tissues from his nostrils, his face blood-stained from the red liquid. Deciding to listen to the given instructions, Woojin shut his door after exiting his room and began to make his way towards the prostitute's office.

The knocking sound he created was agony for himself, as it made everything so much more awkward.

“Come in!”, a high-pitched voice squeaked. Woojin sighed quietly and opened the door, ignoring the horrified expression he got for all the blood in his face. 

"I… um… look, I'm sorry Jisung. I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry.", Woojin said awkwardly, staring at his feet. He looked up to check the younger's reaction, raising an eyebrow as he saw the tiny boy hide underneath the blanket of his office's bed.

"Y-You're not serious. Who forced you to do this? Minho?", Jisung whispered quietly, barely loud enough for the older man to hear.

"Chris forced me. Threatened to leave the company if I didn't apologize.", he sighed, wiping some blood away from his face.

"And why do you care about that? JYP is just gonna hire someone else if Chris leaves, so why would you care about him leaving? You're changing. Warming up to him, without even noticing it yourself. It may be only in a sexual way, but you're getting addicted to him.", the younger brunet spoke, staring at the taller with a cold expression.

"What if I know that I'm addicted to him? Chris is absolutely gorgeous, he just clings to my side all the time and offers me his body almost every day, how do you not get addicted at that point? He's full of surprises, it doesn't even get boring to have sex with him. If he was a prostitute like you, hell he'd be selling so well, much better than you ever could, but thank god is he only my personal toy tester, so I don't need to share him with anyone."

"You're fucking impossible Woojin. Why don't you just lay down your pride for once and let Chris into that ice cold heart of yours? Don't you see what shit he goes through for you? Seungmin told me what you've done to him when you were filming your last porn together. He literally goes through hell for you, risking that the damage you do to his body might be permanent. If you really want to keep him I'd suggest you to sit down for once and think about how the fuck it's possible for you to fall in love with someone."

"What's so special about love that everyone wants me to love Chris? I fail to understand it, love is unnecessary.", Woojin said coldly, looking at the younger with an emotionless expression.

"Love isn't unnecessary. If you already are too cold-hearted to understand why other people fall in love, then do it for Chris. He told you he loves you, didn't he?", Jisung asked quietly, avoiding the taller's cold expression.

"He did. But what would change if I'd love him? I'd still kiss him every here and there, would still have sex with him and I'd still be as rough as I usually am, so nothing would really change.", the taller stated, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t think you’re seeing the point here, Woojin. Love can be more than just sex. Minho and I really enjoy going out for drinks, partying, even socialising and sex just comes when we’re horny. You two are literally like light switches, you’re either turned on or off, no in between. For the sexual side, as you’re specifying… things may change. If Chris knows that you love him back then this won’t just be an occupation. You’re supposedly with him for 10 years, but a little more connection could make that into forever.”, the squirrel-faced boy explained.

“I’ve never really done those things. Ever since I was mature enough, I’ve been sticking to myself. The only time I’m out of town is for materials and possibly clothing. I’m definitely a man of fashion.” Woojin muttered, unhappily.

“Well that’s a starter! Buy him something to wear — it could be a gift or even part of a day out together. Either way, a lot of things could be said and done between the two of you.” Jisung replied, with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

“Thank you Jisung.”, the taller repeated. “... but what if I don’t actually love him in the end?” 

“That would be unfortunate for him, but if that’s how it ends then maybe things were never meant to be.”, the now confident boy murmured.

“Oh, okay. Thanks again, and sorry. Tell Minho I said hello.”, Woojin requested.

“Yep! Will do!” Jisung pitched with excitement. That was the weirdest yet best encounter he had ever had with the strange guy who just left his room.

He took out his phone and began texting his boyfriend.

J: ‘Oh my god babe guess what just happened?’

M: ’What’s popping?’

J: ‘Woojin literally just turned up to my door.’

M: ‘Oh my god are you okay?’

J: ‘Yes! He apologised for my injuries.’

M: ‘That’s… unexpected. Is that all?’

J: ‘Well, he also might consider dating Chris.’

M: ‘WHAT!? Can you elaborate?’

J: ‘Woojin could start loving instead of lusting.’

M: ‘What. The. Fuck. Seriously?’

J: ‘Seemed like it, their first date is tomorrow.’

M: ‘Okay we gotta third wheel. Where is it?’

J: ‘Find out through Chris, otherwise stalk.’

M: ‘Okay, I’m coming to you right now.’

J: ‘Alright, see you in a minute babe!’

M: ‘Love ya!’

Yes, that was the truth. Kim Woojin, the toughest and most mysterious member of JYPorn was about to have his first ever boyfriend. Whether or not it would work out would depend on his effort into the relationship. Minho and Jisung were the most obsessed third-wheelers on earth and were not going to let this opportunity go to waste. After all, it was Chris who fell in love first — though not with Woojin’s personality, more so his toned body and huge package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry everyone. I’ve been sick for 3 days and based off of the last time i had this illness, it could last up to 3 weeks. My co-author has been busy with real life stuff too, so our writing schedule has become really delayed. Please don’t be upset because we will try our best to keep the story updated!


	17. Dating

"We're going to the city tomorrow.", Woojin said as he entered the younger's room. Chris blinked innocently, looking at him with a blank expression.

"Have you apologized to Jisung yet?", the younger male asked, pulling his blanket around himself more tightly.

"Yes I have. We're going to the city tomorrow baby. I'll be here at 10am tomorrow, be ready by then. Good night.", the brunet said, closing the door behind himself again.

The next morning Chris was awaken by loud knocking sounds on his door, letting out a surprised squeak. The door opened, revealing Woojin, who was wearing comfortable looking clothes.

"You just woke up, didn't you? Come on baby get dressed, I want to take you to the town centre.", the taller man laughed, closing the door after entering the younger's room.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy, I overslept… Can you pick out clothes for me?", the blond asked, sitting up with a small yawn. The older male just nodded and disappeared into Chris' walk-in closet, coming back with an oversized, baggy hoodie and baggy pants that would hide the blond's curves well.

"It's okay baby.", Woojin reassured, throwing the clothes at the younger male. The latter pouted lightly, but got dressed anyways, feeling a blush creep upon his cheeks at how he drowned in the clothes.

"Daddy, you can't see my ass clearly while I wear these clothes, are you really okay with that?", Chris asked with big eyes, spinning around to show off the whole outfit.

"That's exactly what I wanted baby, only I am allowed to see your cute little butt. We're going to some stores where this is necessary since I don't want people thirsting after what's mine. You're also wearing a mask and a hat that people can't recognize you.", the brunet chuckled, handing the younger male a black mask and a bucket hat. Chris sighed and put the items on, shyly grabbing the taller's hand.

"Are you going to wear a mask and a hat as well? If people recognize you, see me by your side and see my blond hair I'm pretty sure they will recognize me anyways.", the shorter chuckled softly.

"You got a point baby, I guess I'll have to.", Woojin laughed, pulling the younger male towards his room. He quickly got a mask and a hat, putting them on that they could leave the building.

"What stores are you taking me to, daddy?", the blond asked with a smile. He squeezed the taller's hand gently, intertwining their fingers. 

"How about I return with a different question? Do you like surprises, babe?" Woojin voiced, tightening his grip on the hand he held.

"It depends… I mean, you were a surprise and I definitely like you! If it's a good one I'm all open for what you have to offer, otherwise I'll pass." Chris teased, eyeing the large variety of designer outlets the town had on display. Most of them had European names, which surprised the blond seeing as his better half was not very fluent in English. 

"This one… Hugo Boss? I get most of my clothing from there. It's expensive but definitely my style. If I'm feeling naughty, I wear some of their suits without an underlying shirt: that's a sight you have yet to feast your eyes on.", the brunet clarified. "So, what are you into? Showing off plenty of skin? Being conservative or casual? I'm certain your fashion style will be included here. Don't worry about the price, I could buy one of these stores' entire lines of products if I wanted to." 

"Well… I could definitely imagine you wearing something smart nonetheless sexy. As goes for me, I'm not really one to be into fashion. A lot of these things are expensive, you know? Don't you remember my background?", the shorter complained, recalling how poor his childhood had been. 

"Ah fuck. Forgot about that. You can trust me for now, I think I have an idea of what you'll look good in tonight." Woojin teased, eyes zooming onto the name of two familiar stores. "These two sell mostly womenswear, but I feel like some of their accessories would suit you." 

Chris almost had goosebumps as he stepped foot into the door of the shop labelled ‘Maison Margiela'. The cold gust of wind kept that feeling constant as he joined the crowd of numerous people who were carrying multiple full shopping bags, obviously very wealthy. A lot of the clothing went way out of his comfort zone — if he even had one anymore given his current occupation. There were really tight pants in several colours, a few normal shirts, unique patterns on some. The female garments, which Chris expected he would have to wear, were even more extreme — tears or low cuts into certain shirts, which would expose most of his skin. 

"You look mesmerised. If you want, have a look around for something which really catches your eye. I'll just grab a few simple things which could catch your figure perfectly if I want a little heat to our next date.", the taller explained, his last word sending a faint rosy blush across the blond's pale cheeks. 

A date? Were they now… an official couple?

It was a matter of minutes before Chris would come to his senses again. A group of younger, privileged girls were pointing at him from a far corner, speaking in heightened whispers. He probably just got noticed under his hat and mask. How did so many people know a pornstar, a GAY one. His brain told him to get away, to avoid the stares; but something else urged him to find out what made him so popular. 

He stepped towards the huddled group, making them all freeze in shock. Seeing their frightened reaction, he raised a hand and smiled, greeting them with a friendly manner. One of them — a girl with short brown hair — responded with a shy wave before covering her face with the same hand. 

"It seems you all know me. Can I ask how?", Chris asked, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

"You're that… guy from the video.", the same girl pitched in, giving him the answer he needed. 

"Really? You all watch that kind of stuff? I'm honestly surprised, but I'm not one to judge your preferences am I?", he charmed, making the girls laugh. 

"It's not specifically about the video. You and your… daddy as you call him, are both model- worthy in terms of looks and definitely make a killer couple. You could be idols, if not already."

"Oh, I see. I'm popular with the ladies then? I don't see why you're all so shy considering the fact my entire body — every single part of me — has been uploaded for millions to see.", the blond laughs, making the girls nod eagerly as they knew the curves and surprises his oversized clothes were secretly hiding.

"There are fanfictions written about you two despite being so new to stardom. Personally, I write some and I'd love for you to check it out. One of mine is called ‘Addicted to Him'... it has nearly 6000 reads and you should check it out. Speaking of you two, where's the one you call Daddy? Is he close to you or is it just a work thing?", the small teenager commented. 

"Maybe I'll check it out. About Woojin and I, well I don't know what we are but he's calling this a date! I'm so nervous and don't know what to buy, do you three have any suggestions?", Chris requested.

"Around the check-out area there are some nice bracelets and jewellery. If you're new to fashion I would suggest that your boyfriend buys clothes.", a younger girl with long, black hair adds.

"Oh, thank you! I've got all day so I'll do that and try to observe the entire selection if possible.", the blond thanks before turning to head off.

Like they had described, there was a glass case containing multiple accessories which shined in silver and gold. The first one which caught his eye was a silver bracelet which had the words ‘FRAGILE' engraved into it. After looking at the price, his eyes widened. ₩500000.00 for a small piece of silver. 

A pair of warm arms embraced Chris from behind. 

"Found something you like baby? Oh… I see what you're into. Seeing as you're my little boytoy, I can do you the justice of letting that bracelet encompass your wrist.", the taller brunet rambled, before bringing his bags up and handing them to the worker who stood behind the counter.

"Just these bags, please." Woojin stated.

"Alright, is there anything else from here you would like?", the employee asked, seeing Chris' eyes avert to the silver bracelet. 

"Could I also have the one he's looking at? The bracelet with the engravings.", the taller answered.

"Okay.", the female agreed before taking the piece and placing it into a nice white box. "In total, that'll be ₩3106325.00 total, thank you." 

Woojin slid his card across the machine before a long beep was sounded. 

"Here's your receipt. Thank you and have a nice evening!", the worker farewelled before turning to her next customer.

"What have you bought, Daddy?", Chris asked shyly, hooking an arm around the taller's. The latter chuckled at the gesture, leading the way out of the store.

"Why don't we go eat something first? I know a bunch of restaurants where we could enjoy a nice meal ー I'd rather show you what I've bought there than telling you here. Who were those girls you talked to earlier?", Woojin asked, a faint glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"Ah..they recognized me, Daddy. One of them is writing a fanfiction about us, that's how popular we are. They compared us to idols or models… and yes food sounds good!", the blond chuckled, smiling up at his better half.

"We should go for online shopping next time, I don't want you to be bothered by people who recognize you.", the older replied, walking to a skyscraper that stood proudly a few streets away from the boutique. Woojin pulled a black card out of his pocket as they reached the security ward of the building, going for the elevator of the skyscraper.

"The restaurant is at the top floor, you get the best sight at Seoul's Skyline from up there. It's the most beautiful thing at night, I should take you there more often.", the brunet commented, pulling his partner into the elevator. The latter only blinked, examining the elevator curiously.

"Is this thing completely safe Daddy? I kinda don't trust elevators in huge buildings…", Chris asked, placing his hands on the taller's shoulders. Woojin chuckled lightly and pressed the button for the top floor, placing the shopping bags on the floor to hug his submissive one.

"It's supposed to be safe. Come on cuddle close, I'll hold you until we reach the top floor.", the taller said, gently wrapping his arms around the shorter's waist. The blond giggled softly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, leaning into his strong torso. He took off his mask, breathing calmly.

Clichéd as it was the elevator suddenly stopped moving, scaring the living hell out of Chris, who tightly clung to his Daddy in response. Woojin sighed quietly, caressing the younger's back a bit to comfort him.

"I knew this would happen, now we're stuck in the elevator of a skyscraper!", the blond whined, limbs and torso visibly shaking. The stronger only pulled him closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger's temple.

"Calm down baby. And see the positive aspects of this, we can have some fun until this works again. We haven't had any sex in the past week and I'm honestly sex starved.", Woojin laughed, letting one hand slide down to the blond's mighty butt.

"Daddy you always only think about sex, can you like, for once not think with your dick?", Chris whined, burying his face in his partner's shoulder, not caring about his hat falling off of his head. The older man let out a low growl, squeezing the buttcheek he had his hand on. 

"Baby I want you to get on your knees and suck me off.", Woojin commanded, ignoring the younger's words completely. He grinded his crotch into the blond's, placing an open-mouthed kiss to his pale neck.

"B-But Daddy we're basically in public, I-I bet there are security cameras in this elevator!", the shorter shrieked, his cheeks turning a deep rose color. The older male only laughed, pushing his submissive one onto his knees.

"I don't care about security cameras, I have enough money to get rid of any camera footage filmed of you sucking me off. Now do something or I'll get mad and I doubt you want that.", the brunet groaned, unbuckling his belt out of impatience. 

"F-Fine Daddy, I'll do it. I'll be good.", Chris sighed, unzipping the taller's pants. He smiled at the wet spot that had formed on the taller's briefs, pressing a gentle kiss to the half-hardened, clothed member. Woojin only groaned, pulling his pants and briefs down with a quick move. 

"You better be. F-Fuck, hurry up, I want you so badly baby.", the taller purred, placing one hand in the shorter's soft hair. Chris chuckled at the gesture, gently taking the elder's member into one hand. He gave it a few experimental strokes before leaning in and licking over the tip, watching how the organ began swelling up to its full size. 

"Baby please don't tease me, you know I hate that. I don't want to be forced to punish you, so please behave.", Woojin sighed, lightly pulling at the younger's hair. Chris hummed in response, taking the taller's girthy member into his mouth. He glanced up at his dominant one, smiling lightly at the pleasured expression on the older male's face. He began eagerly bobbing his head, reaching up to grab the brunet's balls gently. 

"Oh shit just like that, you take Daddy's cock so well baby.", the brunet groaned, tightening his grip on Chris' hair. The latter smiled at that, bobbing his head a bit faster in return. He pressed his tongue against the underside of the older's girth, sucking eagerly, like as if the veiny organ was a sweet treat.

Chris lightly moaned as his better half began guiding his head out of impatience and need, stroking the taller's balls a bit to do at least something. Woojin let out a soft grunt at that, cock twitching in Chris' mouth. He thrusted his hips forward, groaning at the wet warmth that engulfed his penis entirely.

"Baby I'm close, can you swallow?", the taller male asked, sweat dripping from his forehead.

The one on his knees simply flashed his puppy eyes up towards Woojin and quickened his sucking pace in response.

"Fuck… I'm — I'm cumming baby!", the brunet gasped. The sudden flow of creamy liquid which had been building up over the past week was too overwhelming, causing Chris to choke having not sucked dick in the short time period. Some of the excess came running down his chin and stained his hoodie. 

Woojin eyed the younger with a sinister smile decorating his face.

"Take the hoodie off before someone sees you and assumes you're the horny bastard instead of me.", he growled, before watching Chris do so.

The elevator began running again as if coincidence upon the two of them readying themselves for the public. The blond glanced over to his right to see Woojin staring at him with a look he had never seen before. What was happening with him today? 

A long hallway was topped with a crimson-red strip of carpet which led towards a pair of double doors. As they walked towards the entrance, Chris could feel his heart beating against his chest. Right now, his feelings were becoming strong as ever. He was in fucking love.

The golden-hinged doors were opened to reveal a dressed-up male who happened to seem fazed upon gaining sight of the casual attire the blond had equipped. Scoffing at such informality, the grumpy man showed the pair to a table which had a view over the entire city. This was the outstanding experience Woojin was really talking about. Once again, upon facing the guy he was deeply in love with, he met with a stare which was difficult to read.

"Do you want to look at your little gifts? I really want to see them on you, it might turn me on even more.", the stronger said whilst licking his lips.

Chris blushed at the sudden flirtatious motion and simply nodded, taking the bags and boxes with designer logos stamped on either side. Inside the only shoebox was a pair of ‘Harness Cuban Heel Boots'. They contained a jewelled harness which made them appear extremely sexy. Just from this, the blond knew exactly what the rest of the presents would be like. 

In the first bag there was a shirt and a pair of pants. The pants were clearly a smooth black leather which would easily wrap around his butt. The shirt was semi-transparent, allowing his abs and probably his nipples also to be shown. This would most likely be another turn on for the person sitting across the table from himself. 

In the final bag lay a few lighter materials. It was confusing at first, the pouches being lifted out like they were some sorts of costumes. After noticing the item description and preview photograph, he knew this was not okay to show in public. There was a pair of stockings, multiple chokers and even some lace-patterned lingerie. 

Chris blushed even fiercer upon scanning through the final bag. He looked towards the tanned male before the short, dirty sentence leaked through his lips.

"Please use these on me tonight." 

"I can't wait for it baby.", the other purred, licking his lips, "Though we should eat first. I hope you aren't vegetarian?"

"I could never. Meat is love, meat is life!", Chris giggled, placing one hand on the table. The elder's hand followed, gently covering the pale, smaller hand with his tan, much bigger one. 

"Well I know it too well...since you like mine the most. Anyways, I've already ordered, so our food should arrive in a moment. I hope you like red wine?", Woojin asked, chuckling as he saw a waitress bringing two glasses and a bottle of expensive wine. She popped the cork, filling both of their glasses with a sickening sweet smile.

"I'm kind of a lightweight, so I don't drink too often, you know what happened when I had that cocktail last time.", the blond chuckled, looking at his partner with literal heart eyes.

"Oh right that was a thing. I still hope you'll like this wine, it's an expensive brand and has a really high quality.", the taller male smiled lightly, taking a sip from his wine glass. The other only blinked, eventually doing the same.

"Mhhh this is good, I like how the sweetness of the grapes dominates in this one.", Chris said, taking another sip of the alcohol. His better half just smiled, watching him fondly.

"Just wait for the food that's about to be served, you'll never want to eat anything else after that.", Woojin chuckled, squeezing the shorter's hand gently. A different waitress brought their food eventually ー which caused Chris' mouth to water at the sight of it.

"This is the best meat you can get in Seoul, you can feel special today because I'm getting you all of this fancy stuff on our first date."

"I doubt the meat is as good as yours, but I'll give it a chance.", the blond slyly added with a smirk being shared between the new couple. 

Woojin closed his eyes to think about what the situation was right now. A first date with the blond boy who had only recently caught his eye in a different way. Before he was only some sex toy, but now there was a little more passion in their lives.

"Oh this meat is actually quite thick. It's really moist too, all the flavourful juices are filling my mouth right now!" Chris voiced in amazement. 

His words were a tease, sending another painful erection pinning against Woojin's thigh. 

"Be careful what you say, baby. At this point I'm more sex-hungry and this food doesn't look as appetising as the picture in my head — you in that lingerie. Like, fuck! Look under the table, can't you see what you're doing to me?", the brunet growled, spreading his legs a little to expose the bulge which lingered and urged to be released.

Chris, though used to being talked about in said way, couldn't help but blush upon seeing what kind of influence he had on the taller. He gulped his last bite of the well-done steak (which hadn't been a generous amount in spite of the price) and wiped his lips with a red napkin, which had been resting underneath the plate. 

Woojin called out for the mistress who had been walking around with a fake smile upon her face.

"Could we please pay now? I know we were quick, but we're in a rush. Sorry." 

"Ah, yes! I'll be right with you with the bill.", she replied awkwardly after having seen the bulge, which revealed the tanned male's size. 

The hefty amount of money was paid before the two could wander off to the same elevator Chris had given a blowjob in only minutes prior. The recent memory had Woojin's dick pound even more. The alcohol in both of their systems influenced the sexual drive; but at the end of the day, only good intercourse mattered. This place was on the high-street where JYPorn was located, so luckily for the pair it would be a simple task getting to a pleasant bed. Woojin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and ran the distance — along the block, into the building and eventually to the door of his own room. This time, sex would be so much more different. 

Chris ran into the bathroom with the shopping bag and got changed in a hurry. Surprisingly, he wasn't one bit hardened, so getting on the light clothing which had tightened around his muscular frame was a much easier task. The blond looked in the mirror to see how the lacing tugged at his chest and thighs, how the choker embraced his inner sub. He was a sexy man. 

A strut full of sass was the only other thing needed to complete the look. He swayed his hips back and forth as if he was in charge and thus — though still a bottom — more dominant. 

Upon seeing the slutty boy who was now his boyfriend, Woojin started to drool. His already-hardened dick began throbbing even more, making it hard to keep his layers of clothing strapped onto his thighs. If it was even possible, his dick could have been larger than it had ever been. That was the effect Christopher Bang was having on him at said moment. 

"Come here, little whore. Do your job and take my dick like the naughty boyfriend you are.", the brunet demanded, with a lusty fire in his eyes. 

Instead of listening to his orders, the younger pushed Woojin onto the bed with one finger and didn't change his intimidating face. The blond climbed over him and sat down, covering the region which was suffering from an eager tension. He began to grind his body against the chest of the more muscular male, causing a very sexual friction which was encompassed by an unsettling heat. 

"Ah— fuck. No teasing please, you'll anger Daddy.", the taller gasped between hasty breaths.

Ignoring the command which had now seemed more like a hopeless request, Chris made his boyfriend lay back and began thrusting back and forth over Woojin's pelvic region — ensuring he wouldn't miss his dick. 

Having lived as a top, one of the most dominant tops the world knew, for the entirety of his life, the brunet grew sick of the constant teasing. He leaned in to kiss Chris, causing a slight hesitation which allowed Woojin to switch their positions and take control. It didn't take long for the blond to become forced into submission — though he was still at the ready to unravel a few little surprises.

"Look… as hot as this lingerie makes you, I think bare nakedness is really your thing.", Woojin sighed, putting his hand up the younger's exposed chest before grinning slyly. He removed the piece which decorated the designated area before deciding to leave his mark. 

The brunet began biting small areas, which made the male underneath him squirm. Each bruise he left expressed how territorial he felt. They were dating. Chris was his boyfriend now, and nobody else's. After seeing the blond almost having fainted from the heat and constant pain which brought pleasure, Woojin decided to move onto the next step. 

To help even things out, Chris suddenly snapped out of his trance and begged for his boyfriend's shirt buttons to be undone. Their bodies needed to be connected, it was a special moment. With the same desire for sex, Woojin understood and left the two of them shirtless. The sight was enough to cause nosebleeds from many of their fans. 

Surprisingly, the brunet didn't want to feel the most pleasure first. Now that they were one bit closer in life — their relationship status — things had to be considered differently. Woojin pulled off the lacing which had tightly surrounded the other male's thighs and engulfed his member in one quick head-bob. This was heavenly to Chris. If pleasure was an instrument, Woojin was certainly conducting a whole orchestra to play their symphony. 

' _This guy tastes really nice… I could go until he cums._ ', the brunet thought, after having experienced the feeling of giving a passionate blowjob. As if by coincidence, his boyfriend began squirming, indicating a nearing climax. In response, Woojin started to quicken his pace. He was really eager to take the younger's role and swallow his load. Chris finally moaned with a twitching body filled with uncontrollable energy. The lips which were tightened around his dick stayed at the base, not a drop of his semen dripping out. The blond turned his lazy eyes towards his boyfriend's own pair, which stared him back. Never once before in his life did Chris feel so terrified yet safe in the hands (to be truthful, the mouth) of his boyfriend. 

"Scared, eh? That's what I expect from a little sub like you. Daddy isn't happy with the way you just behaved, you have disrespected me and my orders… such a naughty boy.", the tanned male growled with sweat dripping down his face, down his hot chest and abs, even reaching the border between skin and clothing. Yet here it was, the one spot in Woojin's clothes which had not been freed — a wet patch growing from the overstimulation of his dick. 

In an attempt to regain his temporary dominance, Chris violently switched their positions and vigorously grounded against his boyfriend's crotch. The taller had begun sweating so profoundly that any remaining energy had been swept from his body the moment he was flipped over.

"Now,", Chris panted, "let me show you how to really make someone feel good." Woojin was too starstruck to form a simple worded response, so a weak moan escaped his lips as the blond rubbed his body against his bulge.

Chris unzipped the first layer of his boyfriend's trousers and tugged at them, letting them sink down to reveal his large thighs. In complete honesty, it looked like Woojin had just wet himself, but in the heat of the moment, that was pretty hot. The blond's fingers slid upwards, towards the lining of the underwear, and pulled downwards to unveil a sticky mess. 

"…You're so _wet_.", Chris whispered, whilst placing a hand onto the moist surface of his lover's dick. He began pumping up and down whilst occasionally sucking the tip as a little tease. 

"D-don't be mad, baby, but I'm already close. Your grinding didn't help at all.", Woojin blurted out, grabbing the blond's hand in order to stop a short ejaculation. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not finished yet.", Chris then replied before wrapping his mouth around the entire piece of meat. Woojin, defeated, dropped his hand and let his head fall backwards into the comfort of his pillow. 

Only 20 mere seconds had elapsed afterwards before Woojin began twitching, visibly on the verge of his climax. The younger adult was quick to react to this, shoving the dick far down his throat to enable a strong finish from his boyfriend. 

"Oh fuck! Fucking hell, Chris. Ah… I'm cumming!", were the pathetic phrases which were voiced by the great-bodied male. The blond, unphased, swallowed the entire load before licking his lips at his sweaty boyfriend. 

"I will to drain you so well tonight that you never want to jerk off alone.", Chris murmured before sitting on the bright, wet member of his partner. The entrance was easy, but forcing himself to ride using sore legs was not. Thankfully, Woojin had recovered quickly after not playing a leading role in their oral sex, and was able to grab the pale-skinned boy and began thrusting with his full strength.

"F-Feels so good..", Chris mewled, thighs trembling on top of the tanned male. Said man smirked, grip on the younger's small waist tightening lightly. He heaved his lover's body off of his member, slamming him back down as he thrusted upwards.

"Acting all dominant on top of your daddy, only to then fall apart on my dick, if I wasn't super horny and really fucking smitten with you I'd punish you for being such a brat.", the brunet growled, using one hand to pull the younger down into a kiss. It wasn't heated or anything, just filled with overwhelming love.

"S-Sorry Daddy, c-couldn't help it, wanted to see your r-reaction...", Chris whimpered, clenching around his lover to keep at least some of his dominance. The man underneath him groaned at the sudden tight feeling around his member, thrusting upwards a bit more harshly in response.

"Don't apologize Baby, it's fine. Fuck you're so so good for me, so tight and hot just for me!", Woojin groaned, gently flipping their positions without pulling out for a second. He pulled his lover's calves up onto his shoulders and smiled down at the younger male.

"I wanted to stay on top of you..Woojin, why did you flip us over?", the blond asked, a pout forming on his luscious lips. The man on top just chuckled and kissed the pout away, large hands reaching down to cup his pale cheeks.

"You seemed to be in pain, your thighs were literally trembling Chris. I didn't want you to be in pain so I flipped us over. Stop pouting okay?", the brunet asked, gently thrusting into the shorter male. The latter only moaned, hands coming up to claw at the older's muscular back.

"Fuck I love you Woojin, it feels so good!", the blond cried out, wrapping his trembling legs around the taller's wide hips.

"Chris...baby I... _I love you too_ , you're so beautiful.", the older male smiled, leaning down to kiss the pale beauty underneath him. He raised an eyebrow as he felt something wet splash onto his stomach, chuckling as he realized that his words were enough to make the younger male release all over their chests.

"Baby you're so cute, cumming for Daddy like the good little boy you are.", Woojin laughed, speeding up his thrusts to reach his high as well.

"W-Woojin please, want you to fill me up!", the blond whined, clenching around the taller's girthy erection.

"Chris, stop clenching or I willー _FUCK!_ ", Woojin moaned as he felt the blond's lips on the juncture of his jaw, snapping his hips forward in a hash thrust, releasing inside of the warmth of his lover's hole.

"I love you..", Chris whispered, staring up at the taller with half-lidded eyes.

"I love you too.", Woojin responded, leaning down to catch the younger's lips in a gentle kiss.

"One more round?", he asked.

"Let's go all night.", was the response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE SORRY to everyone who waited eternities for this 17th chapter of Addicted to Him and big Thank you for your patience. My friend has been sick or busy and I struggled with the fact that I moved out in August so there was a lot of silence from the two of us. To make up for that we broke our own records and made this chapter extra long™, we hope you enjoyed it despite the long wait (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡


	18. Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please skip this chapter if you're sensitive to rape/non-con elements.

"Christopher you got an offer for an erotic photo-shooting session from one of your viewers, how do you feel about that?", JYP asked the blond, handing him the letter.

"If it means more money and more content to seduce people with I'm in.", Christopher giggled, placing his signature on the contract that was attached to the letter.

"Location and everything should be named in the letter, stay safe my child.", the older man said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Don't worry Papa I'm staying safe, Woojin is waiting for me later.", the blond chuckled, leaving the office and the JYPorn Building to make his way to the photostudio where the photo shooting was reportedly supposed to be located.

"Wow you're even prettier in reality! I'm a huge fan, your stamina and insensitivity are impressive.", the photographer said, extending one hand for the blond to shake.

"Thank you...I guess? So what's this about? Am I just gonna wear some nice lingerie and get pictures done?", Chris giggled, shaking the other's hand.

"Sounds like you instinctively know how you look the best.", the photographer remarked, leading the blond to a changing cabin.

"Of course I do. My significant other, the one the viewers know as my 'Daddy', has bought me lingerie in the past and judging from his reaction to me wearing lingerie I assume it's one of the ways how I look the best. Though he also said that he prefers me all naked without any piece of clothing in the way.", the obviously younger male giggled, shamelessly undressing without closing the cabin's door.

"Now that's enthusiasm. You know what? We'll do both, a photo shooting with lingerie and one without it. The lingerie is inside of the cabin, I'm waiting at the back of the studio.", the other said, leaving him alone. Chris smiled to himself and put on said pieces of clothing, checking himself out in the cabin's mirror.

"Wow you really do look good in lingerie. Have you ever tried pole dancing? I'm positive you'd look stunning while doing so.", the photographer asked.

"Actually yes, one of my co-workers at JYPorn is a pole dancer, he taught me how to do it some time ago. I'm not too confident about it though, I've only had that co-worker watch me do it and not in revealing clothes but comfortable ones.", Chris pointed out, shyly pulling at the garter belts of his stockings.

"Go on then, if you have the basics done it should look amazing nonetheless. Just ignore me and do your magic, I'm just here to take pictures of you.", the other said, readying the camera. The blond nodded and approached the pole, trying out the techniques Minho had taught him previously.

"You either have a natural talent for this or had a really good teacher, you give me vibes of a professional.", the photographer chuckled, taking pictures of the dancing beauty from various angles.

"My teacher was beyond amazing, he's the best you can find in the company.", the younger said, sliding down the pole in exhaustion.

"Already exhausted? Well I took enough pictures, let's go take some less exhausting ones.", the photographer chuckled, leading the way to a bed with deep wine red sheets.

"Am I just going to show off the lingerie?", the blond asked, clearly uncomfortable as a painfully hard erection was pressing against the tight lace fabric around his pelvic area.

"Yeah you got the point already. Just a few pictures and you can get undressed, you seem uncomfortable in your current clothes.", the older remarked, taking pictures as the blond posed on the bed seductively.

"Alright that's enough, take the lingerie off, you look like you're gonna rip it off of you any second at this rate.", the photographer chuckled, laughing at how quick his model was to get rid of the clothing.

"It was too tight, I'm not used to lingerie this tight, especially when doing things like pole dancing.", Chris pouted lightly, trying to hide his erection between his thighs.

"It was probably a size too small I suppose. Now don't be so shy and get on all fours, I want to capture high quality pictures of your ass and dick you'll later be able to seduce your daddy with. I know how slutty you are with him, so take the good boy pants off and show the camera how slutty you can be.", the older said, waiting for the other to follow his orders.

"Don't judge me for being shy when it's not my daddy, I'm lacking confidence when he isn't around...though it does give me motivation that my work now will later serve to seduce him with.", the pale one said, posing just as requested.

"Ah just like that, you know how to pull off positions like that. Say, are you two dating?", the photographer asked.

"Yeah we are, since a few weeks already. He's literally addicted to me, it's cute how moody he gets when I don't let him into my pants for once.", Chris chuckled, changing his position to show off his milky thighs.

"So after all this time he does know how to love...well, I did get a few toys he launched for you, mind showing them off on camera?", the older asked handing the blond a baby blue dildo, which was more than familiar to the boy.

"That's one of the first dildos that were launched ever since I got that job, makes me kind of nostalgic.", he chuckled, taking the item out of its case.

"Is that so? Well then go on and use it.", the photographer said. Chris didn't need to be told that twice, gently pushing the silicone toy past his rim.

"It's so small in comparison to my Daddy's huge, girthy dick, it's so weird to use it after all this time.", the blond chuckled, slowly pushing the toy inside to let the photographer capture how his hole greedily sucked in the toy. 

"How unfortunate for you, you won't feel that dick inside of you for a long time.", the photographer said in a dark voice. Chris pulled the toy out and looked at the other with a bewildered expression.

"What are you trying to tell me with that? Woojin is my boyfriend, the only one he'd fuck am I and I'm positive his horny ass wouldn't be able to not have sex with me at least once a week.", the blond exclaimed, eyebrows twitching in anger.

"Your beloved 'Daddy', as you like to call him, has crippled people into paralysis and bought his way out of court processes, you are what he cherishes the most so in return for the ability to walk some of your predecessors lost thanks to him, I'm taking you away from him.", the photographer chuckled, stabbing a syringe into a vein of Chris' arm. He shrieked in pain, feeling his mind and eyesight go blank as the other pushed the contents inside of the syringe into his bloodstream.

\---

"Minho have you seen Chris? We wanted to meet up two hours ago for a date, but I can't find him anywhere.", Woojin asked the pole dancer, sighing quietly as the other shook his head.

"I think he got a sudden job offer.", the dancer's boyfriend pointed out.

"And he forgot our date because of it? Well, more jobs means more money, I guess I cannot judge him for this.", the brunet sighed, making his way to his room. It was strange for the blond to forget one of their dates, but Woojin decided not to pay attention to it.

\---

"Okay where the FUCK am I? It's fucking dark and cold in here, how late is it even?", Chris groaned in annoyance as he woke up again. He felt something cold being injected into his arm, hissing in pain.

"You stupid slut are where you're going to spend all of your time for the next few months until that bastard is finally in jail.", a new voice said, warmth starting to spread through the blond's veins. It was an oddly familiar feeling, though Chris couldn't recall where he remembered it from.

"What the fuck? No? You're letting me go back home right fucking now or I'll get mad!", the blond huffed, groaning as he realized that he was cuffed to a chair, unable to move. The warmth kept spreading through his body, making him squirm uncomfortably as blood began to rush into his lower regions.

"You slut won't be going home, you'll stay here and keep us entertained while we're waiting for that bastard to go to jail. He moulded your body to take cock well, you should be able to handle two at once. Aw look at you, you're already wet and leaking for us, such a good little slut.", a more familiar voice, the photographer Chris recalled, said with fake sweetness, a leather strap harshly hitting his bare right thigh.

"Let me go, I've done nothing wrong!", Chris cried out, moaning as the leather strap came down again, hitting his other thigh.

"You fell for the wrong man sweetie. Really it's a shame, you're so pretty I'm almost regretting that we're going to ruin you until the one you call 'Daddy' offers to go to jail to have you freed. Which probably won't happen because he's a heartless fucker who replaces everything without thinking twice.", the photographer said, uncuffing the blond's wrists and ankles. Chris tried to use the opportunity to flee, eyes filling with horror as he realized that his limbs didn't react.

"You'll be our dumb little slut for now, I can't wait to be inside of you.", the other one growled, picking Chris' limp body up and throwing him onto a mattress. 

"No please don't do that, I don't want it!", the blond cried out, screaming as the leather strap hit his pale chest. He heard the sounds of clothes being discarded, fear filling his eyes as hungry stares met his milky thighs.

"Believe me you'll like the feeling, the aphrodisiac should've been strong enough to make you a complete cockslut.", the photographer chuckled, leather strap hitting his face harshly. 

"N-No go away, stop hurting me!", Chris cried, tears filing his eyes as the leather strap kept hitting various parts of his body. The taller of the two males suddenly picked him up, heaving him onto the guy's disgusting meat. The blond teared up even more at the sudden intrusion, not because it hurt but because of the knowledge that it wasn't his boyfriend who was shoving a penis down his ass.

"Taking cock so well, what a slut.", the photographer said from behind, leather strap hitting Chris' back harshly. A hand came up to pull at his blond locks, making him scream in pain. The guy underneath suddenly decided to lay down, angling his hips so the photographer had access to the already filled hole.

"No don't-", the blond tried to say, screaming as he felt the photographer push his penis into his hole as well. It was worse than the toy that had made Chris bleed, stretching him out so much he felt like he was going to puke.

"What a good little slut, taking both of us so well, I get why that bastard keeps you around.", the guy underneath Chris groaned, rutting into the crying boy like an animal in heat. The blond's face was covered with tears and snot at that point, horror filling the boy's eyes as he felt a warm liquid leak out of his hole. That wasn't cum nor lube. 

"Stop crying you look fucking ugly like that!", the photographer growled, harshly thrusting in and out of the boy. Chris felt his guts twist, squeezing his eyes and lips shut as the older men were tearing his ass apart, the amount of blood making the slide easier for both of them.

"You're so fucking disgusting, your beloved 'Daddy' will dump you once he sees you like this.", the photographer groaned, slamming into the blond's ass until his release mixed with the blood, driving the other over the edge as well.

"Such a shame you little bitch aren't a girl, you would be bred so well after this.", the guy underneath him grunted, riding out his orgasm inside of the bleeding boy. Chris didn't scream but instead threw up in response, tears streaming down his face as he emptied his guts on the rapist. The man pulled out and threw the blond's bleeding body onto the ground beside the mattress, hurrying away to get himself cleaned. The photographer on the other hand picked Chris up, tying his wrists to a string attached to the ceiling, taking a few pictures before leaving the room as well. Chris let out a broken sob, closing his eyes before he passed out again.

\---

"So basically you're telling me that we got so many positive reactions from the viewers that you want me to take a permanent job as a porn star along with my boyfriend?", Woojin asked, earning a nod from his boss.

"Indeed. People want to see more of you two, they're loving your dynamic. Which makes sense since you two are dating in reality.", JYP said, handing the brunet a contract.

"Speaking of your boyfriend, you can tell him about my job offer when you see him, he went to do a photo shoot earlier and since he isn't here right now I suppose he hasn't finished the job yet. You're dismissed for today, think about the contract and tell me tomorrow how you feel about it.", the older man added. Woojin only nodded and left the office, making his way to the Cafeteria.

"Jeongin what's on the menu for today?", he asked the cook, sighing quietly.

"I made some Chili Con Carne, if you want you can have a plate.", the younger boy smiled, "You look like you had a bad day, what happened?"

"Well my baby forgot about our date and still hasn't returned from his job, I guess I'm just a little worried...and yeah Chili Con Carne sounds good.", Woojin sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"You can talk to him about it once he comes back, maybe he has an explanation for everything? Oh, your phone just rang, maybe that was him?", the younger male pointed out, putting said food onto a plate.

"I suppose it's a good idea to check my phone…", the brunet said, taking his phone out of his pocket to check for new messages. The screen read '3 new messages from unknown numbers', sending shivers down the broad male's back.

"Jeongin I have a bad feeling about this, the messages aren't from Chris.", Woojin whispered, nervosity written across his face.

"Open the messages, they might be of importance.", Jeongin suggested, handing the older male a plate with food. The brunet took the plate and went to an empty table, unlocking his phone to check the messages.

' _See you in court bitch. Look how pretty your newest toy looks_ ', the message read. There were two pictures attached, making Woojin almost let go of his phone as he recognized nobody else but his boyfriend, one picture showing his pained expression, purple bruises and various red, bloody marks covering his pale skin, meanwhile the second pictures showed his backside, hole gaping and leaking with a disgusting mixture of blood and cum, which covered his inner thighs evenly. There were the same bruises and red marks all over the blond's back.

"Oh my fucking god…", the brunet whispered, running to the next bathroom. He dropped to his knees, throwing up and going to the next sink to wash his face.

"Woojin you okay dude? You look like you've seen a ghost.", Jisung asked, placing one hand on the taller's shoulder.

"I'm fine but my baby isn't. Someone kidnapped him and...it seems that the person abused, hell even raped him. I don't know who the fuck did it, but I know that person must be a former toy tester...or at least who knows one of them.", the older male said bitterly, biting his bottom lip.

"That doesn't sound good at all...please be careful and don't make stupid mistakes, if you wait too long we might lose him forever. I don't know how much medical care they are providing him, if his condition is bad you need to get him out of there and to the next hospital as soon as possible. I've been through abuse and rape and I know how dangerous it is not to receive proper treatment. Can you...show me how bad it is? I nearly died once thanks to abuse, I think I can judge how urgent it is to get him to the next hospital.", the prostitute spoke in a quiet voice.

"Prepare yourself to get the urge to throw up, it's bad…", Woojin said, showing the other the pictures. Just as expected the younger boy ran to the next bathroom stall, throwing up just like the elder just had done.

"Fucking shit you need to get him out of there immediately! He's going to die if you don't bring him to the next hospital as fast as possible!", the boy shouted, splashing cold water into his face.

"Guess I'm paying a visit to the photo studio where his job took place…", the older brunet said quietly, hurrying to their boss' office.

"Where is the photo studio Chris' last job took place in? It's urgent, I need to know the address immediately. I'm sharing details later", he requested in a hurry. The older man, a little taken aback, handed him a card with an address in response.

"Thanks, I'm off!", Woojin shouted as he ran out of the office. He quickly made his way to his room and got a few items, hurrying to the address on the card. It was indeed a photo studio and to Woojin's relief open. He went into the building, looking for possible hints about his boyfriend's whereabouts.

"Oh look who decided to show up. Remember me?", A quite familiar looking man asked, an insane glint in the man's eyes.

"Why should I remember someone who doesn't matter to me? I don't fucking care about the past, I came here to get my boyfriend back!", the brunet shouted, grabbing the man's collar in anger, "Where is he!?"

"You really think I'd tell you?", the man chuckled, "After you've moulded him into such a nice little cockslut for us? Really, if that disgusting little bitch didn't throw up on me I would've kept him to cockwarm me for a while. He's probably out cold by now, wouldn't be surprised if the kid doesn't make it. Hope it'll teach you a lesson if he dies."

"You bastard are so dead for this!", Woojin shouted, throwing a punch at the man's jaw.

"And what do you want to achieve with getting rid of me? I'm not gonna tell you where the slut is, you ain't getting that bitch back so easily.", the other laughed, roughly kneeing Woojin into the guts.

"You're wasting my fucking time!", the brunet groaned, punching the other man again.

"You won't believe me how nice it is to fuck that bitch open together with someone else, bet you greedy fucker don't even consider to share that ass with someone else. You should've seen him, all drugged up and ass filled to the brim with cock and blood.", the man laughed, satisfied with himself. The brunet on the other hand gasped, pulling out the knife he decided to take with him for self defense.

"You..you drugged him!? You bastard don't deserve to fucking live! Die! Die, die, die, die, DIE!", Woojin yelled, stabbing his knife into the man's throat and chest with every 'die' that left his lips, pulling the knife out as the man in front of him fell onto the ground, eyes wide open but empty.

"You really went this far for one little boy?", a different, yet also familiar voice, asked.

"Where is he!? Where are you hiding my Chris!?", the brunet yelled in rage, approaching the man with the camera.

"Bad boy, don't get near me!", the other said defensively, looking for things to defend himself with.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU FUCKER!", Woojin yelled, eyes literally burning with hate.

"I'm not going to tell you, now go away or I'll call the police!", the photographer shouted, frightened by the approaching threat.

"YOU RAPED MY BOYFRIEND, TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR YOU CAN SAY HI TO YOUR FRIEND IN HELL!", the brunet yelled, pushing the other man against a wall. The latter suddenly raised one arm, smashing his camera on the brunet's head. Woojin felt his vision blur as red liquid streamed down his forehead and face, yet still raising his arm and blindly stabbing the man in front of him with the knife. He ignored the screams leaving the victim's mouth, wiping the blood out of his eyes to continue his search.

"Fucking hell, that camera hurt…", Woojin groaned, opening every door he could find. Eventually he found what he was looking for; the pale, almost lifeless body of his lover, literally hanging from the ceiling like a piñata. He stumbled through the room, destroying the ropes with his knife. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around the younger's backside to stop the bleeding, wiping blood out of his own face again.

"Chris, baby, can you hear me? Are you still with me?", He asked in panic, picking the younger male up as he got no response, quickly carrying him out of the crime scenery and to the next hospital, ignoring every odd stare he received for both his and his boyfriend's appearances.

"Please, I don't care what you'll do to me, just please save him, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if he didn't make it..", Woojin croaked out weakly, feeling himself pass out as soon as his boyfriend was taken out of his grasp.

\---

"W-Where am I?", Chris asked quietly, struggling to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the white room. He sighed quietly as he got no response, tilting his head to the sides to figure out where he was. A soft gasp left his lips as he recognized his boyfriend beside him, who was snoring peacefully, one hand holding his tightly.

"Woojin?", the blond asked softly, squeezing the older's hand gently. He gasped as he saw a white bandage wrapped around the man's head, an IV attached to his free hand. He looked to the side, realizing he had one in his hand as well.

"Ah I see you woke up. You two sure are quite troublesome.", a very familiar doctor said, chuckling lightly.

"What happened to him?", Chris asked quietly, looking at his boyfriend with concern.

"It seems your loverboy got a camera smashed on his head before he brought you to the hospital. In fact, you would probably be dead by now if he had brought you here just minutes later. He was awake temporarily, kept reaching out for your hand so we decided to put the hospital beds next to each other before he'd rip out the IV to get to you. You sure got yourself a clingy man, he wasn't like that in the past.", the doctor pointed out.

"Is his life out of danger? Please tell me that it is…", Chris asked, eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah he's safe. Your condition was much worse, like I said he was awake before. He should be fine, just wait for him to wake up.", the doctor said reassuringly.

"Okay...could you leave me alone now?", the blond whispered quietly, gently squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Sure thing, rest as much as you want to, but tell the nurses if you need something...or if Woojin wakes up. Rest well.", the doctor said before leaving the room.

"Please wake up soon my love...I want to apologize for causing you so much trouble, but you gotta wake up for that.", Chris pouted lightly, watching his boyfriend's sleeping frame until he became so tired that he decided to close his eyes and get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this, yes I am still sane, i wrote this chapter alone and i think i kinda,, took it too far, but hey it's 4k words worth of angst :3  
> ーmirin


End file.
